A Rogue Spirit
by Hecate's Diamon
Summary: Kyia is one of the first girls to grace the palace's page wing after Keladry of Mindelan. Accompanying her on her crusade for her shield are her humorous cousin, another brave female, and the descendants of knights and mages past...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** Hey everybody! Here's the first chapter of my story for Tamora Pierce. It's set a couple years after Protector the Small, so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!

**Disclaimer** If you recognize it, its not mine! This disclaimer counts for the rest of the story.

**Chapter 1**

The girl's dark brown hair fell around her lightly pale face. Her ocean blue eyes were focused intently upon the target fifty feet away. She looked to be about ten years old, but mature beyond her years. She loosed the arrow and a second later it reappeared just outside the bull's eye. Her cousin Amery sighed dramatically a few paces behind her.

"Kyi," he said wistfully, "How you do that is beyond me by far! Watch what happens to _my_ arrow."

Amery stepped into her place and notched an arrow. He took careful aim and released the arrow. Kyia smothered a laugh as she watched Amery's arrow fly into a thorny rosebush a foot to the left of the target.

"I guess you'll have to work on that before you go to Corus, hmm?" she teased. Amery hung his head dramatically, dropped his bow, and slowly traipsed over to retrieve his lost arrow. Kyia smiled wryly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ouch!" was the loud complaint issuing from the thorny rosebush followed by a string of mumbled cursed and then Amery emerged from the bush. His ear length blond hair was a bigger mess than it usually was, his lightly tanned cheek was scratched and bleeding, his forehead was smudged with dirt, and his clothes were torn. His emerald eyes remained the same however - laughing and mischievous. Kyia couldn't help herself. Her face broke into a grin and she laughed hysterically.

"Yet another reason why I should practice," Amery said dryly, "To avoid stupid rosebushes and their stupid thorns!"

"Whatever will I do with you, Amery?" Kyia laughed, placing a hand on her cousins shoulder.

"Go to the palace in my place?" Amery suggested. "Please? I can be a lady!"

Kyia laughed. "You know I want to come. Father sent my letter to King Jonathan already and we're just hoping he's not going to put me on probation like he did Keladry."

"Oh, yes! You're coming along to keep me in line! Mother put you up to this didn't she?" Amery demanded, suddenly suspicious.

"Yes, Amery, she put it into my head that I need to be a page with you so that she can make sure you're out of bed on time," Kyia agreed sarcastically, "It was never _my_ idea."

"I knew it!" Amery screeched and acted insulted, back turned.

Kyia poked him in the side and ran. "Kyia! Come back here! Fine! I swear I'm gonna hurt you as soon as I catch you!"

"No!_ If_ you catch me!" Kyia called behind her. She stampeded into Traveursa's castle, avoided two nurses with Amery's little sister, slipped past one of the cook's boys, and ran through the stone corridors, feet pounding the flagstone floor. She arrived in her father's study, breathless, Amery a heartbeat behind her. He tackled her to the floor and they rolled to the base of her father's desk.

"Well that should be useful," Cameron's voice commented from behind the desk. Kyia and Amery scrambled to their feet and faced Kyia's father, Cameron of Traveursa. He was tall, dark and handsome with thick black hair, high cheekbones, and Kyia's blue eyes. He was smiling mysteriously at them.

"What do you mean?" Kyia asked suspiciously. Cameron gestured at something behind them. Kyia turned and saw a man standing just inside the door, smiling, obviously amused. He was travel worn, dusty and his appearance was disheveled. He wore a dusty gray cloak, black breaches, and a white shirt. The King's royal emblem was embroidered on the left breast. He was a messenger from Corus!

"I'm going to the palace?" Kyia asked excitedly, eyes lighting up, a grin creasing her face. Amery groaned but she ignored him. Her father's mysterious smile widened into a grin and he nodded slowly, awaiting his daughter's reaction.

"Oh no," Amery groaned, "Now I have to wake up!"

"Quiet you!" Kyia said teasingly. "I'm going to be a page! Be happy for me! You can mope by yourself later."

The messenger laughed at her eagerness. "An eager page, we need some of those," he commented appreciatively. "The princess will be glad to have another girl with her. She was afraid she would be alone. Now, my lord, I would take my leave if you will permit it. I have yet to travel to Queen's Cove and the day is quickly escaping me."

Cameron chuckled. "You have my leave," he said to the messenger. "Our cook will give you something to eat and Aylwin will give you a fresh horse from our stables so you can be on your way. Thank you." The messenger bowed formally and swept out of the room. Ari walked into the study right after the messenger left and Kyia immediately ran over to her.

"I'm going to the palace! I'm going to the palace!" she yelled and hugged her mother tightly.

Ari laughed a clear, bell-like laugh and hugged Kyia back, brown hair falling into her eyes. "That's wonderful, honey!" she enthused. "Excited?"

"She is, I'm not," Amery said quickly. "My mother will have her waking me up every morning at the crack of dawn so that I won't sleep the day away! What if I want to sleep the day away?" Amery looked like a spoiled child, deprived of a favourite toy. His arms were crossed defensively across his chest, dried blood on his cheek from the roses, and an annoyed look on his face.

Serena, Kyia's aunt and Amery's mother, swung into the room in a swirl of baby blue cloth. "You'll get up anyway, boy! I will not have the training master writing me letters about your future tardiness or complete failure to show up to training at all!" she began. "You'll get up whether you like it or not, whether Kyia throws a bucket of cold water on you or drags your body from your bed herself you_ will_ get up! Kyia, sweetie, write me if he doesn't wake up when he has to. I'll come to Corus and straighten him out myself." She gave her son a warning glare before seating herself comfortably in an armchair by the fire. She was identical to her twin sister, Ari, save her blond hair instead of brown.

A cool draft slipped in from her father's open window, causing Serena and Ari to shiver. "I don't know how you can sit in here, Cameron, with a window open! Its the middle of September for Mithros' sake!" Ari complained loudly to her husband and forcefully shut the window.

Cameron chuckled easily. "Calm down, dear, I'll stoke the fire."

While Amery argued with his mother and Cameron stoked the fire Kyia strolled around her father's desk and took the warm seat left vacant by Cameron. She looked at the two envelopes left abandoned on the desk addressed to her father and to Duke Pierce of Shark's Cove, Amery's father. The royal wax seal on her father's letter had already been broken.

"What are these letters for, father?" she asked curiously. Cameron looked up from the fire.

"Well one is the letter accepting you as a page at the palace," he said, straightening and positioning himself behind Ari's arm chair. "And the other one is for Pierce. I can only presume its Amery's acceptance-"

"Or rejection," interjected Kyia.

Cameron, suppressing a smile, continued "-from the palace for page training."

"Here, can I see it?" Serena asked, holding out her hand. Kyia hopped out of the chair, grabbing the letter, and placed it in her aunt's hand. Serena opened it, read it, and then refolded it, shoving it back into the envelope. "You've been accepted, Amery."

"Jump for joy, Amery!" Kyia said brightly while her blond cousin glared at her, clearly irritated.

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders?" He demanded grumpily.

"You're only older than me by two months," Kyia shot back. "And haven't you ever heard of respecting your betters?" She smiled triumphantly as Amery's face turned red with annoyance and the adults laughed.

"There are too many sharp tongues in this room," Serena declared and rose, grabbing the back of Amery's tunic. "We should start packing you up anyways!" She said to her pouting son and walked him out of the room, winking over her shoulder at Kyia.

"Well congratulations, dear," her mother said, upon turning to observe Kyia. "I can tell you're excited. Your brothers will be shocked when they see you turn up there in two weeks, won't they?"

"Probably," Kyia agreed with a shrug. She _was_ excited but didn't quite know how to act. She didn't want to appear an over-excited child.

"Cameron, we'll have to send one of the maids with her," Ari said to Kyia's father. "Maybe Briar? Or Annie?"

"Could I take Aylwin?" Kyia cut in. Both her parents turned to her and gave her an wary look. "Please?"

**Author's Note** Okay, so there's the first chapter. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** If anyone's having trouble figuring out how Kyia's name is supposed to be pronounced its K-EYE-A. The "yi" sound like "eye". Thanks!

**Last Chapter** "Cameron, we'll have to send one of the maids with her," Ari said to Kyia's father. "Maybe Briar? Or Annie?"

"Could I take Aylwin?" Kyia cut in. Both her parents turned to her and gave her an wary look. "Please?"

**Chapter 1**

"Kyi, we've talked about this," Cameron sighed. It could almost be classified as a whine in a less dignified man. "He's a stable boy and a _boy_. The damn conservatives would throw a fit! They're already against female knights now throw in a new girl page and a stable boy as her servant! You know the things they'll say, Kyi."

"I know, but, please! He's the only servant here who I can talk to as a friend. And Alanna took a man as her servant when she went to the palace!" Kyia protested.

"Kyi," Ari started gently, "That was over thirty years ago and everyone thought she was a boy back then, plus the man was old enough to be her father. When they found out she was a girl... Well I'm sure you've heard the things people said and still say to this day as to how she got her shield."

"Well, yes, but how is sleeping with Aylwin going to help me get my shield?" Kyi asked weakly. The subject made her uncomfortable and she would rather have avoided it all together. She knew there were some people at court who claimed Alanna earned her shield by sleeping with King Jonathan who was, at the time, the prince.

"Kyia!" her mother reprimanded while her father chuckled softly.

"Sweetie, it won't, but that won't stop Court from gossiping," Cameron interjected easily. "You and Aylwin are close already and it just wouldn't sit well with the conservatives."

"I don't care about the conservatives!" Kyia yelled. "You always taught me to ignore what other people thought of me! So how is this different?"

Her father thought for long moments before gently smiling and shaking his head slowly. He looked up at her, a boyish grin plastered on his face. Ari obviously saw the look Cameron gave his daughter, too, because an awed look spread across her face.

"Cameron! You can't possibly by considering letting Aylwin accompany her!" she cried helplessly. She looked at him and he turned his boyish grin on her.

"And why not?" He asked playfully. "She's right. To the realms of the dead with the conservatives and their opinions. We taught her to ignore other's malicious opinions. Now she is."

"Cameron..." Ari demurred uselessly and then sighed, defeated. "Fine! Go tell that boy that he's going with you!"

Kyia laughed and hugged her father. "Thank you!"

"Okay, go on," Cameron said, gently shoving her towards the door. Kyia shot out the double doors and down the corridor, footsteps echoing a heart beat after her all the way out the front doors. The keen September wind churned brown, gold, red, and orange leaves into small whirlwinds around the front courtyard and whipped colour into her cheeks. She trotted into Traveursa's large barn and slowed to a walk. She strolled down the aisle, patting the horse's noses as they appeared over their doors.

"Aylwin!" she called softly, so as not to spook the horses. "Aylwin!" A tall lanky, fifteen year old boy dropped down in front of her from the ceiling rafters, a beaming grin on his face. He had dirty blond hair that brushed the name of his neck and fell in his eyes, pieces of straw stuck in it, and gray-blue eyes. His arms were nicely muscled and his face was friendly.

"Can I help you, milady?" Aylwin teased good-naturedly as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Guess what?" she said.

"You're going off to Corus and leavin' me all by my lonesome to fend off my admirers alone," he guessed and picked a saddle up off of the floor and headed for the tack room. Kyia followed him.

"You're half right," Kyia told him. "And what admirers?"

"The ones you don't know about," Aylwin replied and turned to flicked her nose.

"Hey!" she screeched and covered her nose with her hands. Aylwin laughed.

"Don't scare the horses, now. You're not the one as has to deal with them when they get all riled up! What d'you mean I'm half right?"

"Well I _am_ going to Corus-"

"Congratulations," he interrupted.

"Thank you," Kyia said before continuing. "I am going to Corus but _you_ are coming with me." Aylwin stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at her.

"What d'you mean I'm goin' with you?" he said.

"I mean you're coming with me! As in your coming to Corus as my servant but you don't really need to do anything," Kyia replied, smiling.

Aylwin laughed. "Your da really said I could go with you? What about the other nobles? They'll talk, Kyi. Then what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing," Kyia replied defiantly. They entered the tack room and Aylwin began switching around the saddles, bridles, halters, and buckets. "They can say whatever they want!" Aylwin chuckled.

"A brave thing to say," he praised and stepped carefully over a bucket, only to step into another one. Kyia laughed and Aylwin groaned. "There's feed in this one. I'll be smellin' like feed the rest of the week. The beasts'll be nippin' at my heels!"

"You'll be okay," Kyia assured him.

"I better, or else who's gonna go to the palace with you? And help you away from the pack of wolves also known as Court?" he said.

"So you'll come with me?" Kyia asked excitedly.

"'Course I will! You're like a little sister to me," Aylwin said simply while stepping out of the bucket.

"Great!" Kyia said, dramatically throwing her hands up in the air. "Four brothers isn't enough! I need one more, hmm?"

Aylwin grinned. "You make a fair point, but how're you goin' to get rid of any fr us?"

"Maybe there will be a couple accidental falls from the north tower," Kyia said dryly. Aylwin outright laughed and hugged her tightly.

"You wouldn't kill me! You'd miss me too much!" he said, smothering her in his chest. He was over a foot taller than her, and still growing.

"Aylwin, you're suffocating me," she said, voice muffled.

"I know," was his only reply. Kyi laughed and tried to push away from him but to no avail. "Good luck." he snorted, amused by her feeble attempt.

The following two weeks passed in a flurry of packing, preparing, and formal arrangements. Amery was taking a maid from Shark's Cove named Connie with him to Corus and she had to make it to Traveursa in time for their departure. Aylwin was preparing their horses' tack and belongings as well as his own. Ari and Serena had been rushing around the castle the last few days before they left, collecting missing and crucial items Kyia and Amery would need. Serena gave Kyia a sauce pan and wooden spoon for waking Amery up in the morning. Kyia didn't know whether her aunt had given them to her as a joke or if she really would need them to wake her cousin up, so she carefully packed them away in the bottom of her trunk where her mother wouldn't find them and ask questions.

Finally the day came and Kyia was roused early that morning by Briar who told her Ari and Cameron wanted to make an early start so they could be in Corus by midday in two days time. Kyia slowly bathed and dressed in a pair of tan riding breeches, a white shirt, and a simple tan tunic. She laced up her black boots and tied her hair back in a leather thong before trudging drowsily down the many stairs and into her father's study where everyone was gathered; everyone except Amery.

"Where's Amery?" she asked groggily, though she was almost positive she knew the answer.

Pierce and Serena looked around the room and groaned. "I'll kill that boy, surely!" Serena yelled and swiftly left the room, an angry glint in her eyes.

"Someones getting a slap..." Kyia said to no one in particular and threw herself into one of the arm chairs by the roaring fire, eyes slowly closing. When she was just about to drift off she heard screaming coming from just outside the room.

"Honestly, Amery! Giving Annie a hard time! I should have given her a sauce pan to smack you over the head with! And have you been picking that cut?" Serena paused. "Then why is it bleeding! You silly child!" Serena entered the study, Amery in tow, a scratch he'd acquired three days ago bleeding afresh. Serena shoved him in the direction of Kyia and the fire. Kyia wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been aiming for the fire itself. Amery stumbled around the armchair beside Kyia's and slumped into it.

"What did you do this time?" Kyia asked tiredly.

"Rolled off the bed, opened up my cut, and refused to wake up," Amery replied sourly. "So of course she smacks me upside the head. I think I'm actually developing a lump there!"

Kyia smiled drowsily, too tired to laugh. "So the usual?"

"Pretty much."

"My lord, we're ready to depart now," a man-at-arms announced from the doorway.

"Thank you, Andrew," Kyia heard Cameron's voice reply and then the man-at-arm's retreating footsteps.

"Kyi, Amery?" Ari appeared before them dressed in a lady's traveling clothes. "Wake up! We're leaving now." Kyia got to her feet and dragged Amery out of his chair.

As Amery followed Kyia out of the study he muttered "If I fall off my horse, please don't let him trample me."

"I'll try," Kyia said, nodding warily. She wasn't completely sure _she_ wouldn't fall off her own mount!

They trudged out the front doors after their parents, Amery's servant Connie, and the foot men who bore their luggage. Kyia was greeted by an overly cheerful Aylwin as soon as they reached the barn yard.

"Good morning, milady, milord," he addressed them enthusiastically, horses in hand. His left hand held Kyia's sandy coloured mare, Akila, meaning 'spirit'. The pretty mare had a white stripe running down its nose and four white socks. Its mane and tail were white and brushed smooth, no tangles to be found. His right hand held Amery's tall, pure black stallion, Kahon, meaning 'death'. It wasn't the most cheerful name for a horse but it suited the stallion well.

"How can you be so happy? How long have you been up?" Kyia asked taking Akila's reins from the older boy's hands.

"Couple hours," was Aylwin's only answer before thrusting Kahon's reins at Amery and bounding away haphazardly between the two horses to fetch his own pure white mare, Nathifa, or 'pure'. The names were all Sarainian; Aylwin, somehow, spoke the language. He had named Nathifa and Akila and Amery had decided to copy Aylwin and name his horse similarly to spite Kyia.

"How can he be so... Awake?" Amery groaned, rubbing his eyes and letting go of Kahon's reins in the process. The big black horse nudged him with his nose, setting Amery off balance and crashing into the mud beneath their feet. Amery cursed angrily as Kyia laughed and patted Kahon affectionately along his long muscular neck.

"Awake now?" a voice asked from behind Kyia. Pierce stood there a giant grin on his face, his horse's reins held loosely in his hands.

"No!" Amery shot back sourly, eyes burning with anger. He brushed off the seat of his breeches, and then scratched his cheek, leaving four long brown streaks of mud on his cheek. Kyia suppressed her cackles until Pierce burst out laughing, startling his horse.

Amery looked puzzled and then asked innocently, "What?" Kyia laughed harder. Aylwin walked past the two of them, Nathifa following freely behind him. He grinned widely and yelled, "You've got a lil' somethin' on your cheek there, Master Amery!" before continuing on his way. Amery looked back at Kyia, who was still chuckling. She nodded and Amery began uselessly pawing at his cheek, only making the situation worse.

The footmen loaded the trunks onto the back of the carriage and helped Serena, Connie, and Ari into it before standing back and yelling "Milord, everything's packed and secured!"

"Thank you!" Cameron called back and then commanded "Move out!" Kyia swung into Akila's saddle and trotted over to Aylwin while Amery moodily swung onto Kahon's back and walked slowly in the same direction.

"Excited?" Aylwin asked as she reached him.

"I am, Amery's not, though," She said with a smile.

"He'll get over it," Aylwin assured her and fell in behind the carriage, Kyia alongside him, Amery and two mounted men-at-arms bringing up the rear. Pierce and Cameron rode ahead of the carriage with two more mounted men-at-arms and one man-at-arms rode on either side of the carriage.

"I wonder what the palace will be like?" Kyia mused curiously as they passed through the Castle Traveursa's outer wall into the village. "And the messenger said that the princess was trying for her shield! And the messenger was going to Queen's Cove! The palace healer is from there, and his son is a knight with Keladry of Mindelan. Do you think we'll ever meet her? Or Lady Alanna?"

The older boy threw his head back and laughed heartily. "So many questions for such a small thing." Kyia scowled at him and he smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Just let it happen."

The day slowly progressed from the gray dawn to a bright and sunny morning and afternoon. At midday they stopped for lunch on a lush grassy patch of earth beside the road. Connie, Ari, and Serena produced enough food for double their company from a monster sized picnic basket they'd been harboring inside the carriage. They ate quickly and then mounted back up, continuing on their way down the worn dirt road. Kyia fell in beside Amery who was normal Amery by that time. The drowsiness that had occupied him that morning had been lost somewhere on the road behind them. He claimed it had 'fallen out of his pocket'. When Amery and Aylwin began a conversation that excluded Kyia she trotted ahead to ride with her father and uncle. Darkness fell at almost six o'clock and the men-at-arms broke out torches to light the way. Kyia grabbed one and lit it with her magical gift. She watched it blaze periwinkle, the colour of her gift, for a short moment before it turned to the normal yellow-orange colour of natural fire. She carried it back to Aylwin and Amery, who had been in the dark.

"I think we'll be stopping soon enough," Aylwin stated as soon as she reached them. "Its getting too dark to ride. I'd say we'll be stopping in the next town with an inn." Kyia nodded and Amery shrugged. He was grumpy and travel worn by then. He'd been in the saddle all day and hadn't gotten up at his preferred time of day. No one else had either, well except for Aylwin, but Amery was just taking it harder. They rode into a small village a half hour later. The road was poorly lit by a handful of burning torches and glowing windows but was otherwise cast into shadows. Kyia watched the dark alley ways between buildings warily and guided Akila closer to Nathifa. Cameron stopped them at a cozy looking inn at the heart of the village and he and Pierce trooped inside to see if there were any vacancies. Five minutes later they came out again and announced they were full. Amery groaned miserably.

"C'mon, Amery," Aylwin said, slapping the younger boy on the back. "Toughen up! Sometimes knights have to travel all night and all day for days straight. You might as well just get used to it." Amery glared at him and shook his head. They rode to the next town, forty-five minutes away. The first inn was full but the second one had a few vacancies.

"They must all be filling up with pages and their companies," Cameron said as they handed their horses over to Aylwin and one of the inn's stable boys. "All the older pages are going back to the palace and all the new ones are on their way."

The inn was cozy with a staircase leading to the rooms on the second floor in the front hall. A few stray men, women, and children occupied the common room and dining room and a bar maid and two male servants scampered around the first floor.

"Kyia, you're sharing a room with Connie and your cousin," Cameron told her. "Your mother and I are just next door." Pierce led the way up the stairs, Cameron, their wives, three men-at-arms, and Amery, Kyia, and Connie following him. Cameron tapped the door of Kyia's room and carried on to the next room. The men-at-arms filed into the room across the hall and Serena and Pierce strolled into the one next to it. Amery threw open the door to their room and stumbled inside, tumbling onto the couch at the foot of the bed. His saddle bags slowly slid from his grip onto the floor under the couch and he began to snore softly.

"Wow," Kyia stated simply and turned to consult Connie. "Are you looking forward to waking him up every morning for four years?" Connie's light brown hair fell into her brown eyes as she smiled and shook her head.

"No, milady," she said.

"Call me Kyia or Kyi," she told the older girl. "Aylwin does. You can, too. You look almost the same age as him."

"I'm fifteen," she said. Kyia nodded and continued in.

Connie walked in after her, shut and locked the door and then set her small bag beside the couch. "What should we do with the young master?" she asked Kyia uncertainly.

"Amery? Call him Amery. He hates the titles as much as I do," Kyia said. "And you can just leave him there. He'll be fine. Sleep in the bed with me."

"Are you certain?" Connie asked, distressed.

"He'll just keep on sleeping if he falls off," Kyia assured her, tossing her saddle bags at Amery. They fell on his legs and Kyia and Connie watched as he groaned and rolled over so that he was facing the back of the couch. Kyia threw a spare blanket over him and began changing into her bed clothes, a pair of loose blue breeches and a white shirt. She climbed under the heavy blankets and allowed sleep to take her. The last noise she heard was that of Connie climbing into the bed beside her.

The next morning Kyia was awakened at dawn by Connie gently shaking her awake. "We are leaving soon and I cannot wake up your cousin," she said distractedly.

Kyia took a deep breath and yelled, "Amery!" Connie jumped back, surprised. Kyia sat up in the bed, untangling the sheets she'd thrown off of herself in the night and tangled her feet in. She apologized to Connie and continued to yell Amery's name and went as far as smacking him once. She got dressed into fresh clothes and went to fetch her aunt to wake Amery up.

"Connie, dear, don't be afraid to yell or slap him if he refuses to wake up," she told the maid after she'd awakened Amery, who was reluctantly changing into fresh clothes.

"He's used to it!" Kyia added. Connie smiled down at her.

As they were preparing their horses Aylwin appeared, straw in his hair. "Where'd you sleep last night?" Kyia asked.

"Barn," he replied shortly.

"Why? You could have slept in the room with the soldiers," she said. "Bend down a bit." Aylwin obeyed and allowed Kyia to pull a few pieces of straw out of his hair.

"I'd rather sleep in the barn with my pretty horsies and fellow stable boys," Aylwin joked and agilely hopped into Nathifa's saddle. Kyia smiled.

The day progressed much the same as the previous day's. The day after that they made it to Corus by midday.

The city was spread before Kyia, full of life and activity. Vendors lined the streets, stalls behind them full of their wares. The merchants' houses were surrounded by gates while the lower class citizens' homes were left unguarded, but occupied. This was Kyia's new home.

**Author's Note**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter **The city was spread before Kyia, full of life and activity. Vendors lined the streets, stalls behind them full of their wares. The merchants' houses were surrounded by gates while the lower class citizens' homes were left unguarded, but occupied. This was Kyia's new home.

**Chapter 3**

Aylwin led Nathifa in front of Kyia and Akila and made way for her through the crowded city streets. Kyia pitied the unfortunate people who didn't get out of the white mare's way quickly enough. Nathifa had a tendency to bite strangers, which Aylwin found quite humorous.

Aylwin turned around and said to Kyia, "Do you see that man over there?" He nodded towards a tall, muscular man standing outside of an inn called the Dancing Dove. He had a long scar running down the left side of his neck from his jaw to beneath his shirt. His brown eyes were sharp and attentive as he slipped into the inn. Kyia nodded. "He's a rogue."

A look of surprise spread across Kyia's face before she laughed, "Are you telling me stories again, Aylwin?"

Aylwin winked at her and said mysteriously, "Not at all," before returning his attention to the city and its people mingling before them. Kyia looked at the back of his head, puzzled. That wasn't the first time he'd left her thinking in the past two days. Their company rode through the palace gates and into the barn yard. Aylwin dismounted with ease and came to hold Akila for Kyia.

"You know Akila won't go anywhere, Aylwin," Kyia said as she dropped to the ground and took the mare's reins from Aylwin.

Aylwin smirked. "I know, but I have to look like I'm doing _something_." Kyia laughed at the inocent look on the older boy's face as he strolled off, hands shoved in his pockets, to help Amery off of Kahon.

"Aylwin! The bloody horse won't move let alone run away!" she heard Amery declare in an irritated tone of voice.

"Looks like someone missed his nap time," Aylwin joked as Amery flung himself out of the saddle and whipped the reins at Aylwin. The older boy caught them easily, accustomed to Amery's mood swings.

"Oh, shut up," her cousin said half-heartedly, unclipped his saddle bags from Kahon's saddle and made to follow Pierce into the palace. Kyia smiled and unclipped her own saddle bags.

"Sahan tu Aylwin," she whispered. 'Go to Aylwin.' Akila trotted over to the stable boy, her second most favourite person in the world.

They were met in the entrance hall by a group of six footmen, five of which were dispatched to fetch their luggage from the carriage. The remaining footman smiled and bowed. She recognized him as the messenger who'd delivered their acceptance letters.

"Welcome, my lords, my ladies and our new pages!" he started. "If you'd be so kind as to follow me I'll see you to Duke Graham's study." Duke Graham of Beverett had taken up the post of training master after the former training master had been killed by a hurrok four years earlier. Kyia was secretly happy, not for the former training master's death, but that Duke Graham had replaced him. Duke Graham wasn't as hard on the pages and was rumored to be more like Alanna the Lioness's training master, Duke Gareth the Elder, had been. The footman led them down various corridors and halls, up a flight of stairs and down two more corridors before coming to an abrupt halt at a set of oak doors. Amery walked into Connie and Kyia, in turn, walked into Amery as they stopped. The messenger grinned and slipped into the duke's study.

"Enter!" a voice boomed from inside and the messenger opened the door wider to admit Kyia and her family. Duke Graham looked to be in his early forties, a brown goatie and hair. He had a strong chin and his crooked nose had clearly been broken at least once. Emotionless brown eyes fell on Kyia and a ghost of a smile graced his thin lips as he rose from his chair.

"Thank you, Hamma, that'll be all." Graham dismissed the footman who'd led them there. Hamma bowed himself out and Graham turned his attention to Kyia. He slowly strode foreward and stopped directly infront of her. She looked up into his emotionless brown eyes as he stared down at her.

"I remember you as a babe," he said remincently after a few seconds of silence. Kyia didn't know quite what to say so she looked at her mother, searching for a hint. When her mother only gave her a secretive smile Kyia turned back to the duke.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm afraid I do not remember you," she said quietly.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," Graham replied. Was that a hint of amusement in the training master's voice? "Ari, you remember, though, don't you? And Cameron?"

Kyia looked questioningly at her parents who both nodded. Ari was smiling and Cameron was chuckling. Cameron caught his daughter's questioning look.

"You kicked, his grace, Kyi," her father said blatantly. "Right in his nose, a week or so after it was broken."

Horror flashed through Kyia's mind. _Oh gods, I kicked my training master!_ was all she could think. She glanced guiltily up at the duke. Her panic receeded quickly at the sight of a smile on his face. Kyia smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, your grace, I didn't know any better," she apologized. Graham's chuckle suprised her. Amery burst out laughing.

"Amery!" Serena scolded. Amery continued to laugh until a resounding smack echoed around the study. Then it was Kyia's turn to laugh.

"And this one," Graham strolled leisurely over to Amery. Kyia saw her cousin gulp as the duke stopped in front of him. "Amery of Shark's Cove." Duke Graham surveyed Amery for long moments. "You are going to be a handful, I'm sure."

"I'll try to be good," Amery offered. _Liar!_ Kyia thought and raised an eyebrow at Amery. He scowled back at her. Duke Graham backed away from him in order to observe the whole group.

"Welcome, " he boomed the greeting, arms outstretched, "To Corus."

He went on to greet Kyia's and Amery's parents, reminiscing for short moments every now and then. He inquired as to Connie's magical gift. She was an inexperienced healer, only knowing the basics. He finally turned back to Amery and Kyia.

"Would the pages please step forward." It was more of a command than a question. Kyia and Amery stepped foreward slowly. Graham rested his piercing gaze on Kyia. "I understand you have brought a teenaged boy for your servant?" He asked. Kyia nodded hesitantly thinking, _Oh no! He's not going to let Aylwin stay!_ "I will permit it, seeing as how the boys have women for servants, but I will not permit any 'funny business'. The boy will be sent home at the drop of a hat, understood?" A shocked look was evidently plastered on Kyia's face for Amery was snickering and glancing sidelong at her.

She nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Graham's stern gaze swivelled to Amery. "You silly boy, stop snickering!" Graham scolded. Kyia supressed the grin straining her lips. "I could name dozens of things wrong with you right now if I wanted to!" The smirk was wiped off Amery's face as fast as if the duke had slapped him.

"I apologize, your grace," said Amery solemly. He hung his head in shame. _He's a good actor, I'll give him that!_ Kyia thought, amused.

The duke seemingly ignored him and bellowed at the thick oaken door, "Hamma!" The door swung open a momet later.

"Your grace?" Hamma bowed respectively. He straightened and watched the duke, awaiting his command.

"Summon Kara and tell her to have two rooms prepared for Page Kyia and Page Amery. Tell her to take them to the palace tailor's for page's uniforms and I'm sure the older boys will take care of the rest," Graham declared and dismissed Hamma. Graham fell into a conversation with Pierce and Cameron while they waited. Amery meandered closer and closer to Kyia until he appeared by her side.

"You should keep your toungue behind your teeth, cousin," Kyia teased with a wicked grin.

"Quiet," Amery retorted rudely. "At least I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" Kyia laughed. Amery's roguish smile was soon to follow. A loud knock at the door startled the group.

"Enter," Graham shouted. The door opened immidiately and a young woman briskly strolled in and bowed before the duke. She had smooth blond hair pulled back into a knot at the base of her neck. Her sparkling blue eyes fell on Kyia and Amery and her full pink lips curved into a friendly smile. She wore the uniform of a woman in the service of the palace; a black skirt, a white shirt embroidered with the royal amblem on the left breast, and a royal blue sash.

"So this is the other girl, my lord?" she asked, her eyes unmovingly rested on Kyia.

"She is," Graham said, "I'm curious to see what Amira will do, though I think I have an idea. You may take them now." He turned his eyes on Amery and Kyia. "I'll be seeing you at lunch."

"Follow me," Kara said brightly, flashing them another smile. Kyia, Amery and Connie reluctantly shuffled along behind her. they passed their luggage on their way out. It had been stacked just outside the door. As they passed the footmen lounging there picked up the trunks and followed them. Kara led them through several spectacularly decorated corridors, bright with sunlight and polished wood and marble. She passed what felt like a hundred oak doors, servants, and a handful of nobles. Kyia didn't recognize any of them but she recognized their rich clothing and the way they held themselves importantly. Kara led them into another corridor and that is when it finally hit her how many noble boys were in Tortall.

"This is the page's wing," Kara explained leading the way down the corridor. Boys surrounded them, some shouting greetings to Kara. They were aged anywhere between ten and fourteen. She returned the greetings between her explanations to Kyia and Amery. "All the pages live here. My room is just over in that corridor there," she pointed to a corridor off to the right, "My name's on the door so you shouldn't have a problem finding it. I'm in charge of the page's wing so I'm not usually there during the day. I'm either in my office or around the page's wing organizing everything. If you ask the boys where I am at least one of them can tell you." Kyia tried to listen attentively but the whispers around her as she passed were disruptive. She knew they were talking about her, and maybe the princess.

"Now there's two of them," she heard one boy mutter to his friend. Her head snapped around and her eyes rested on a tall raven-haired boy. He looked to be about thirteen. His green eyes were piercing and cold, nothing like Amery's friendly amused ones. This boy had thin lips, fair, flawless skin. He sneered at her as she passed. Kyia had a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. She had just made her first enemy, without a word spoken. _Conservative,_ she thought angrily. She would have to deal with him later. Kara paused at a door sixth from the end of the corridor.

"Kyia," Kara turned to her and handed her two small silver keys. "This will be your room. The keys are to keep the boys out. Its only a precaution. I'm sure you've heard about Keladry's problem with the boys and them ripping up her room and we don't know what these boys will do. There's one for you and one for your servant." Kyia pocketed the keys. Kara threw open her door and led the way in.

It was simply furnished with a comfortable looking double bed, a simply crafted desk and chair, a stone fireplace, a hearth rug, and an extra chair. A large window was set into the far wall. The wall sunk in to form a window seat. Two doors were set into the wall on the right. "Where do those doors lead?" Kyia asked.

"Your dressing room and servant's room," Kara replied. Kyia decided to explore those too. The dressing room sheltered a looking glass, a basin and pitcher, a bathing tub full of hot water, and a privy. The foot men put her trunk in there beside the basin stand. The servant's room was occupied by another double bed, a basin and pitcher, a looking glass and a chair. There was a window set into the right wall with a window seat under it identical to the window in the main room. Kyia re-entered the main room. Kara stood leaning on the door frame. Amery had disappeared, as had Connie and the footmen.

"Thank you, Kara," Kyia said appreciatively to the woman. Kara smiled.

"You're welcome," she said. "Princess Amira is right next door. I'm sure she'll be in here as soon as she hears the news. I'll have someone deliver your page uniform. You look to be the same size as Her Highness so no need to take measurements. The clothes fit loosely, regardless. Let me know if you need anything." With that, Kara stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Kyia sighed contentedly at the sudden silence and begain to remove her boots and stockings on her way into the dressing room. She closed the door behind her and stripped, lowering herself into the tub. She relaxed in the steaming water, closing her eyes.

She heard the door bang open and turned to see who it was. _Aylwin!_ She looked at him, he looked at her, then-

"Ahakan lafani!" He shouted and whipped his arm up to cover his eyes and swivelled around. "Stulatan cousar, hamani juthle."

"Aylwin what are you doing in here!" Kyia demanded.

"Cursin' in Sarainian!" Aylwin replied. She smiled; she couldn't help it.

"No, I mean why are you in _here_?" Kyia laughed. "I'm bathing!"

"I noticed... I'm leaving now..." Aylwin said and quickly stomped out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind himself. Kyia watched the door for a moment and decided to wash up as quickly as she could before something else unfortunate happened. She washed away all the road grime from her body and hair swiftly, wrapping a towel around herself as she stepped out of the tub. She dried off, dressed into a pair of black breeches, a black shirt, and a black tunic sparingly embroidered with silver thread. She combed her hair on her way into the main room. Aylwin was lounging agains the hearth. She sat down in the desk chair beside him.

"Sorry 'bout that," Aylwin apologized, "I didn't know you were in there. Don't worry, I didn't see anything!" Kyia laughed.

"I forgive you," she replied. "If you can find one of the servants they'll bring you more water for your bath." Aylwin nodded.

"Line up boys!" a man bellowed outside in the corridor. Kyia jumped up and ran to the door, Aylwin close behind her. She poked her head into the corridor. She could feel Aylwin above her and caught a glance of his blond hair over head. Across the hall Amery was stumbling out his door. He glanced at Kyia and Aylwin indifferently and then up and down the corridor before taking a double take. He snickered at the sight of them. _We must be quite a sight_, Kyia agreed, _One head atop another_. Kyia slipped outside her room. Aylwin slipped out beside her.

"I'm gonna go find someone to get me a bath," he whispered in Kyia's ear. She nodded.

"You know you can do whatever you want," she told him.

"I know," he said nodding, "I'm just tryin' to make you look like you have _some_ control over your servant." He grinned. Kyia chuckled.

"Bye, Aylwin," she called as he strode away. The door beside her opened up and out strode a slim girl. She had pure black hair falling to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was as perfect as her mother's. She had high cheekbones, a button nose, small pink lips and white teeth. She was very pretty. _The princess!_ Kyia thought excitedly. 

**Author's Note** Okay, so there's Chapter 3. Did you like it? If you did review, if you didn't tell me why. If i get a total of 10 reviews I'll update. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** The door beside her opened up and out strode a slim girl. She had pure black hair falling to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was as perfect as her mother's. She had high cheekbones, a button nose, small pink lips and white teeth. She was very pretty. _The princess!_ Kyia thought excitedly.

**Chapter 4**

The girl looked down the corridor away from Kyia before turning towards her. They both froze for a moment before am excited skriek echoed down the corridor, drawing attention, and the girl jumped on Kyia.

"I'm so glad you could come!" she enthused. "I'm Amira. What's your name?" She had finally released Kyia from her bone-crushing hug. Kyia wavered unsteadily on the spot momentarily before smiling.

"I am Kyia of Traveursa, Your Highness," she bowed low to the black haired princess.

"Oh no!" the princess cried. "No! Don't bow! Please!" Kyia straightened and gave her a quizzical look. "I don't want to be treated any differently than the other pages. Please, don't bow, don't say 'your highness', don't treat me any differently than you would treat one of your equals." Kyia thought for a moment. _What an odd request... A_ princess who doesn't want to be royalty, or at least treated as such. I don't like being treated like nobility, but royalty refusing their rightful titles and the manners due to them? Craziness! But then again, I have heard stories of her parents... She was the much younger sister of Roald of Conte and the Daughter of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet

"Alright, but then what shall I call you?" Kyia agreed.

"Just Amira!" the princess stated triumphantly. Kyia smiled.

"Okay," Kyia replied and turned to face Amery across the hall. He was smirking at her.

"Who is he?" Amira whispered, eying Amery.

"My cousin," Kyia answered grudgingly. "He's not the smartest person alive but he can think rather quickly I'm not sure that's a good thing for us though..." Amira giggled. Amery raised an eyebrow at Kyia. She shrugged and glanced down the hall at Duke Graham. He was making his way down the hall, collecting older boys as he progressed. A crowd of about twenty boys stood behind him by the time he stopped at the first page, eight doors down from Kyia. A small boy with bright red hair cropped to his head. Freckles speckled his face and nervous brown eyes stared up into the duke's face.

"Name?" Graham demanded.

"Halas of Hawthorn Heights," the boy replied timidly.

The duke turned and asked the boys behind him, "Anyone to sponsor him?" There was silence for a few moments before a tall heavy boy stepped forth.

"I will," he said, "He's my cousin once removed."

"Well family should stick together, shouldn't they?" Graham consented, moving on to the page across the hall. He progressed quickly, never spending more than two minutes on any boy. If a sponsor did not volunteer the duke appointed one. Finally he came to stand in front of Amery.

_Oh no! _Kyia thought, _Don't say anything stupid Amery!_

"Name?" Graham demanded.

"You met me just a couple hours ago, my lord," Amery pointed out. Kyia groaned and drew her hands tiredly over her face. Unfortunately Amery continued. "Do you forget my name so quickly?" Kyia couldn't see the dukes face but from the looks on the faces of the older boys behind him and the subtle step they took away from him Kyia guessed he was angry.

"You are the most foolish page I've met in a good number of years," the duke eventually said. "That last one was killed three years into his training." Was Duke Graham threatening Amery?

"I apologize, your grace, for my foolishness," Amery replied with a bow. "I am Amery of Shark's Cove."

"Is there anyone who will sponsor this foolish boy?" the duke asked, a bit more forcefully than he had with the other pages. Amery always seemed to bring out the worst in people.

"I will," a boy's voice said almost instantly. Kyia watched a blond head bobbing up and down in the midst of the crowd and then he stepped up beside Amery and turned around to grin at Duke Graham. He was of average height and skinny. He had bleach blond hair the same length as Amery's that flipped out wards at the tips. The sapphire stud impaling his ear lobe matched the colour of his eyes perfectly as they danced along with his bright smile.

"Athram, you'll get him into more trouble than he's capable of accomplishing himself!" the duke declared.

"I'll be good!" the boy pleaded. "Please?"

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" the duke stated flatly.

"I said 'please'!" he reminded the older man. Graham sighed.

"Fine," Graham consented, "But one wrong move..."

"I'll be good," he repeated. Graham turned to face Kyia and she saw the boy grin mischievously down at Amery. Her cousin returned the grin happily. _Oh gods..._ she thought.

"Name?" Graham asked her. The boys behind him were whispering and glancing at her.

"Kyia of Traveursa," she said proudly, ignoring the whispers.

"I've three of your brothers with me," Graham stated, "And one more is a squire now."

"I'm sorry," Kyia apologized. "They can be... Troublesome." The duke smiled.

"Will anyone sponsor Kyia?" The boys behind him talked amongst themselves and then finally a tall Bazhir stepped out of the fray. He had wiry black hair cropped close to his head and gray-green eyes, abnormal for a Bazhir. He observed her silently as if considering whether she was worth his time. He nodded and slowly strode to her side.

"I will," he told Duke Graham.

"Rebar?" The duke sounded surprised.

"Yes, my lord," the Bazhir replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, you're a wonderful page!" Graham assured him calmly. "You've just never taken a charge before."

"Well I've decided to this year," he replied calmly. Graham nodded and moved onto Amira.

"Princess," he said, "I've a sponsor picked out for you already! I'm sure you'll find him to your liking. Finn!" A big brown haired boy stepped apart from the group. He was heavily set but muscles rippled beneath his page's uniform. His brown eyes danced at the sight of the princess and a wide grin split his face.

"My cousin?" Amira asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" the bog boy joked.

"No, no," Amira assured him, flustered. "Of course I am!"

"Shh shh shh!" he laughed, "I was just joking." Amira's face relaxed and she smiled softly.

"You shouldn't tease me, Finn," she scolded.

"It won't happen again, Highness," he said and stepped up beside her. Duke Graham crossed the hall to the boy on Amery's left.

"Name?" Graham questioned. The simple question was becoming annoyingly redundant.

"Cade of Lynox," the boy replied happily. He bore brown eyes, dirty blond hair, and sparsely sprinkled freckles. He was shorter than Kyia but heavier. The duke continued on down the rest of the hallway but Kyia couldn't listen. Her sponsor had addressed her.

"I'm Rebar Saraf of the Bloody Hawk Tribe," he said and smiled down at her. He was much taller than her.

Kyia grinned back up at him. "I'm Kyia of Traveursa, but I suppose you already know that, right?" Rebar nodded and chuckled.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting a couple of your brothers too," he said casually. Kyia laughed. If she were anyone else and had met her brothers, she definitely would not have referred to it as a 'pleasure' at all. Silence fell. Kyia glanced around Amira, searching for Duke Graham. He was on the opposite side of the hall at the second from last door. Three pages still remained.

"Do we have to stay here or are we allowed to leave?" Kyia hesitantly asked Rebar. The older boy laughed.

"We can leave but one of my friends is still with Duke Graham," he replied, "Do you mind if we wait for him?" Kyia shook her head. They waited. As soon as the duke had swept out of the corridor the pages immediately filled the corridor with voices, shouts and laughter as bodies mingled. Amira's sponsor whistled loudly, as if he were whistling at a woman in a tavern. Rebar moved to stand beside him, motioning to Kyia to follow him. She maneuvered her way to Amira's side.

"Why is he whistling?" Kyia asked. Amira sighed.

"Its how they find each other in a crowd," she explained as the same whistle cut through the noise. "They have been slapped numerous times on trips to the city. Women think they're actually calling after them when really they're just trying to find their friends. The boys think its funny though so they deserve to be slapped." A third ear splitting whistle sounded and Amira groaned.

"Shut up, Finn!" she cried. Her cousin turned around. "Oh no," Amira said as Finn whistled shrilly at her. Kyia's ears were left ringing. Amira glared at Finn's back as he turned back around. "You are so lucky mother would slice me in half if I used magic on you," Amira mumbled under her breath but loud enough for Kyia to here. She smiled silently. _Amira is no different than me!_ she thought. Amery appeared between Rebar and Finn, his sponsor trailing along behind him

"Hey, Kyi," he said upon seeing her, "And Your Highness," he bowed. Amira giggled.

"I'm Amira, not 'Your Highness'," Amira corrected gently.

"So no formalities?" Amery inquired suspiciously. Amira shook her head. Amery sighed with relief. "Thanks the gods! Formalities get me into more trouble then well... Informalities." He grinned roguishly. Three more pages emerged into the small circle of first-years behind the older boys. They all nervously bowed haphazardly to the princess, murmuring the expected greeting.

"No formalities, please," she pleaded. A hint of exasperation hid in her voice as she repeated her explanation once more. "I don't want to be treated any differently than you. Please?" The boys nodded and introduced themselves.

One was the heavy boy Kyia had seen Duke Graham questioning before: Cade of Lynox. The second was fair skinned with brown eyes and rusty red coloured hair. He smiled cheerily. A few of his teeth were missing where the baby ones had fallen out. His name was West of Enswoth. The third was Nolan of Kaimbrige. He was tanned, hazel eyed, and black haired. He was quiet as the others talked, shaking his hair out of his eyes whenever it obstructed his sight.

"Okay, I've found everyone," Finn announced to the first-years. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Cade inquired.

"Mess Hall," another blond haired boy answered. "Its lunch time. The pages eat in the mess. I think King Jonathan is even joining us today. He usually does at the beginning of the year, when we get all the new pages."

"So what's the point of sponsors?" Amery asked. His sponsor turned around and smirked.

"Well lets put it this way: could you find your way around the palace?" Amery opened his mouth to most likely make a sarcastic remark but figured out the older boy was right so instead he shrugged and nodded submissively. _Impressive_, Kyia thought, _Someone who makes Amery speechless, not an easy thing to accomplish!_

They entered the mess hall shielded from view by the older boys who led them into the serving line on one side of the mess hall. The large room was occupied by tables, benches, and pages. A longer table sat upon the dais overlooking the entire room. The duke sat in the middle of the table in a straight-back chair. A man and woman sat to his right, both with black hair. _The king and queen_, Kyia thought. On his other side two women sat; one with fiery red hair and the other with mousy brown hair. _Alanna__ and __Keladry__!_ Kyia observed, a bit more excitedly. A slab of meat was slapped onto Kyia's tray as well as carrots, corn and roasted potatoes. She collected the utensils at the end of the line and followed Rebar and the others into the throng of boys and to one of the long tables roughly located in the centre of the mess hall. She sat down between Rebar and Finn, almost unnoticeable between the two much taller boys.

"Okay, introductions, boys," Finn announced. His full name was Finn of Naxen, a fourth year page, as was Rebar. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. West's sponsor was in his fourth year as well, though he was a year older then the other fourth years because he had started late. His name was Sander of Lendros. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. Despite his intimidating appearance he was very friendly. Athram of Silver Cavern was Amery's sponsor, Rodney of Trebond was Cade's sponsor and one of the sons of Rispah and Coram of Trebond. He was a dark haired and brown eyed third year. Nolan's sponsor was Craft of Verdon another third year, with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Kyia's feeling of discomfort quickly faded as she relaxed with these boys. Rodney, Athram, and Craft seemed close, the type of unbreakable friendship thats thicker than blood. Unfortunately for Duke Graham they gave off the same vibe Amery did: trouble. They were certainly pranksters. She didn't know what to make of Nolan or Rebar; they didn't talk enough for her to decide on their personalities. Finn and Sander joked animatedly, leaving everyone else to their own devices.

"Kyia!" someone yelled. She didn't need to look around for who it was, she knew exactly who it was and why they sounded so surprised. They hadn't know she was coming. Another voice joined his. _And here we go,_ Kyia thought, amused, as she rose from her seat and faced the two shocked boys she hadn't seen in four months.

**Author's Note**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** "Kyia!" someone yelled. She didn't need to look around for who it was, she knew exactly who it was and why they sounded so surprised. They hadn't know she was coming. Another voice joined his. _And here we go,_ Kyia thought, amused, as she rose from her seat and faced the two shocked boys she hadn't seen in four months.

**Chapter 5**

Two pairs of emerald green eyes and one pair of ocean blue ones stared at her, mouths agape, shock written all over their faces. She smiled at them and slowly walked over to the blue-eyed, tallest one and hugged him. His mouth closed as did the mouths of the other two.

"What are you doing here, Kyi?" he asked her, hugging her tightly.

"What? Not happy to see me?" she teased him pulling away from him to hug the two emerald-eyed boys behind him.

"We missed our little sister!" one of them said enthusiastically, crushing her in a hug.

"You're killing me Brandon," Kyia managed to squeak. Her brother released her to his twin.

"Hi, Anthony," she said quickly before he, too, grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?" the blue eyed boy repeated.

"Yeah, hello to you too, Cameron," Kyia said sarcastically.

"Sorry, hi," Cameron said, brown hair falling into his eyes. He hastily brushed it away and then repeated for a third time, "What are you doing here?"

Kyia sighed. "I'm a page," she said flatly.

"What?" the twins chorused.

"What do you mean you're a page?" Cameron inquired. "You mean you're actually gonna be here, going through training, and dealing with the jerks and working for your shield?"

Kyia nodded. "Something wrong with that?" she asked innocently. She knew Cameron was very protective of her and the last thing he'd want was for her to be hurt emotionally or physically. He most definitely _did not_ want her at the palace with boys everywhere she looked.

"Hey! Brandon, Anthony!" one of the boys behind her yelled. Her twin brothers glanced over at her table. Kyia did too. Rodney was standing on the bench waving them over.

"We'll be back," Brandon said slowly and he and Anthony quickly walked over to Rodney. She watched the three of them huddle together around something, she didn't know what though. Cameron poking her side brought her mind back t the problem at hand.

"Kyia," he whined, "What are you doing here? This place is too dangerous for you! There's fights all the time, hazing, rough-housing, the training is hard. Please tell me you didn't bring Aylwin?"

Kyia smiled weakly. "Oops?" she said.

"Kyi," her brother groaned. "The conservatives! The court! They'll have a field day! You _know_ what they'll say, Kyi!"

"I already went over this with father," Kyia assured him. "He allowed it. I told him I wouldn't care what Court says. He finally let me bring Aylwin after _a lot_ of persuasion, but still let me bring him."

"You'll care, Kyi," Cameron warned, "Once you hear, you'll care." His eyes flicked from her face to something behind her. She half-turned and saw a chest. She looked up and saw that it was Rebar standing behind her.

"Hi, Cameron," he said and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Cameron, too, fixed a fake smile on his face and replied, "Hi, Rebar," and then to Kyia in an undertone, "Remember what I said, okay? And come and see me if you have any problems." His eyes flicked to Rebar once more and then he turned on his heel and left.

_That was awkward_, Kyia thought uncomfortable. She had only just then realized the tension between the two boys, slowly ebbing away. _I wonder what Cameron did..._

"Come back to the table, finish your lunch. Anthony and Brandon are there too so you can talk to them. They are often with us. They know the whistle and everything," Rebar joked. Kyia smiled. At least two of her brothers were on Rebar's good side. She returned to her seat with Rebar close behind her.

"So, sis, Rebar got you, hmm?" Anthony asked, grinning. Kyia nodded. Anthony turned to Rebar. "Good luck," he bid him. To Kyia's surprise Rebar laughed.

"If she's anything like her brothers," Rebar began, "I think I'll need it."

"You will, trust me," Anthony assured him, nodding all the while.

"Shut up, Anthony," Kyia growled. "I'm not half as bad as you and Brandon. For the love of the gods, I see you for the first time in four months and you're already annoying me!" She cut angrily into her meat and jammed the forkful into her mouth. Anthony started laughing.

"I was just joking," he said defensively. "No reason to get all snappy with me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He crossed his eyes, pulled out his ears, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stupid brothers," Kyia muttered under her breath between mouthfuls. "Stupid, annoying, stupid brothers!" When she finally looked up Finn was staring laughingly down at her. "What?" she asked innocently. Finn's only response was to burst out laughing. Kyia felt her cheeks burn and turned her attention elsewhere. Anthony and Brandon were animatedly telling a story to Rodney, Athram, Craft, and Amery, while Cade and West were immersed in their own conversation, smiles stretching their lips. Finn had returned to Sander and Rebar was talking quietly to Tempest. She and Nolan were silent, though. He was staring down at his own tray, eyes unfocused and wide open. She looked curiously at him as he began to lean into his food as if he wanted a closer look at the boiled vegetables, untouched on the cold steel. As if sensing her eyes on him he snapped out of the trance he'd been in, looked at her, and then busied himself with knife and fork, shoving large amounts of fried potatoes into his mouth and casting the occasional glance in Kyia's direction. Kyia smiled wryly.

"Come on, let's go," Finn finally announced. He rose from his seat on the bench beside Kyia and she felt his warmth leaving her left side cold and then on her other side Rebar followed suit and she felt her right side cool. She sighed. _That was warm before!_ she said regretfully to herself.

"Come on," Rebar said and grabbed the back of her tunic, tugged. "Up you get. You have to see the palace now. Let's go!" She glared at him and heaved herself from her seat. She followed the rest of the group out of the mess hall into the corridor, Rebar pulling up the rear.

The afternoon wore on slowly. There was a lot of walking involved in the grand tour of the palace and Kyia's feet began to grow sore. The new pages were taken to the knights and squires quarters, the servants mess hall, the Riders and King's Own's mess hall, the gallery, three of their classrooms, the indoor training courts, one of the ball rooms, and then they were shown Kara's room.

"Remember where this is, you'll need her more than you think," Rebar said to her and then as a joke he added, "She acts like our mother." Kyia smiled. The pages were dropped back at their rooms by their sponsors an hour before dinner time.

Kyia stumbled into her room and closed the door behind her. Turning she almost bumped right into Aylwin. He was hopping on one foot trying to pull a boot onto his foot.

"Hey, Kyi," he greeted her distractedly. He succeeded on pulling the boot on then turned to her, standing lopsided and holding his left boot in his hand. His hair was wet and strands stuck to his face.

"I guess you finally got your bath?" Kyia asked.

"Oh, Mithros! I got lost!" Aylwin exclaimed. Kyia laughed. "I didn't know where to go to get water," Aylwin continued, "And then when I finally figured it out there was a line up! A line up, Kyi!"

"Well at least you got your bath," Kyia laughed. Aylwin grunted as a reply and, after pulling on his other boot, lunged at the door knob.

"I'll be in the barn," he said.

"Wait, Aylwin!" Kyia called after him and began digging around in her pocket searching for the keys Kara had given her. "Here," she said handing one of the keys to Aylwin. "How did you get in before?"

Aylwin grinned and turned on his heel. "You left the door open," he yelled as he sprinted down the corridor. Kyia returned to her room after Aylwin disappeared around a corner. A small pile of clothes was sitting on her bed and upon further inspection she found them to be the page's uniform Kara had promised to send down. Kyia pulled them on, leaving her own clothes abandoned on the floor. She threw open her shutter's letting the cool air rush into the stuffy room and ventured into the dressing room. She rummaged around her trunk, unpacking the few things she'd brought with her. In the bottom of the trunk she found the sauce pan and wooden spoon. Smiling wryly she opened her door, crossed the hall, and knocked on Amery's door. As she hoped, Connie answered the door. She could hear Amery shuffling around in the dressing room.

Kyia held the sauce pan and spoon out to Connie. "You'll need them," Kyia said as way of explanation. At exactly that moment Amery strutted out of the dressing room in his own page's uniform. Both girls looked at Amery.

"What?" he demanded, "What'd I do?" Connie and Kyia began to laugh.

"Thank you," Connie said appreciatively and shut the door slowly. Kyia turned and was about to return to her room when a shrill whistle pierced the silence.

Kyia flinched. She was beginning to understand why Amira hated the whistle so. She turned her head in the direction the whistle had come from. Rebar, Sander, and Finn were coming down the hall way, three abreast. Amira's door opened quickly and then closed noisily behind her.

"If you do that in the middle of the night, Finn..." she called threateningly.

"Wasn't me," Finn said flatly. Sander grinned.

"That was me," he said.

"Well is there a reason you're down this end of the corridor?" Amira inquired, clearly annoyed.

"Dinner time," Finn said.

"Where's Rodney, Craft, and Athram?" Kyia asked.

"They'll be crawling out of the hole they dug themselves into any time now," Sander said easily, "Don't worry, they'll meet us there." Kyia didn't question further as to the hole comment; she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She had a feeling it involved her brothers as well, though. Sander collected West and they progressed to the mess hall.

They retrieved their food and sat down at their table. West reached for his fork but Finn stopped him.

"We have to wait for Graham to bless the food," he said.

"Oh," West said and blushed crimson.

While they waited Kyia glanced up at the dais. The king and queen were there again, as well as Alanna and Keladry.

"Where is your brother?" Finn asked Amira. Amira shrugged.

"Roald? Maybe talking to mother and father?" she suggested.

"Your parents are here and I haven't seen him all day," Rebar added.

"Has anyone?" Sander asked. No one at the table replied. "Guess not," Sander concluded.

The other boys joined them soon after, along with Brandon and Anthony.

"Have we missed anything?" Athram asked, breathless. The older boys shook their heads. At that moment Lord Graham rose and blessed the food. Kyia soon found that the pages ate quickly, very quickly. She struggled to keep up but only succeeded in getting mashed potato in her ear. Lord Graham rose once again when the page's were done eating.

"Good evening," he boomed. There were murmured greetings back to him but he ignored them, "Well I am going to get right to the point. You may have noticed that this year we have acquired two girls." A mix of displeased groans and happy shouts filled the hall. Graham continued, "That means no swimming naked. Cut a pair of old breeches shorter, or something of the sort. Also, if one of the girls is in your room or you are in one of their's the door must be left open. Thirdly, we are not going to treat them any differently than we treat you boys, we expect the same from you. You are dismissed." He sat back down and the king immediately drew him into a conversation.

She was dropped off at her room again and it was only then she realized how tired she really was. Her eye lids were drooping and her head was nodding. She barely managed to pull on her pajamas and crawl into bed before she dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** She was dropped off at her room again and it was only then she realized how tired she really was. Her eye lids were drooping and her head was nodding. She barely managed to pull on her pajamas and crawl into bed before she dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

sleep.

**Chapter 6**

Kyia awoke with a violent jolt, shooting straight up in bed. Her head collided with someone else's and she felt something drop onto her bed. Her eyes swam from the collision and a shrill ringing echoed in her ears. She held her head and glanced at who she'd hit. Aylwin.

"You aren't a morning person," Aylwin commented, "I'll be sure to remember that. But if I forget once or twice, please don't headbutt me again."

"I'm sorry," Kyia apologized, "The bell startled me. And I... I'm sorry?" Kyia was so busy apologizing she didn't realize the thing Aylwin had dropped had crawled into her lap.

"Okay, just don't put your hands in your lap," Aylwin warned. "You'll hurt it."

"I'll hurt what?" Kyia asked and looked down at her lap. A pure white puppy was curled up in her lap. It had pointy little ears, a black nose, and two black eyes. It looked like a wolf pup.

"Aylwin!" Kyia screeched. The puppy groaned and glanced up at her, ears perking up. "Where did you get this?"

"Calm down, you're scaring her," Aylwin scolded, collecting the puppy into his arms. "And she was sleeping outside the window. I found her on my way to the barn and thought you might want her."

"One your way to the barn...?" Kyia asked, bewildered. "There's a door Aylwin; what were you doing using the window? Never mind, don't answer that." Aylwin grinned and snuggled the puppy against his cheek. It licked his cheek and blinked at Kyia. I cocked it's head to one side as if saying 'Will you keep me?'

"I-I-I don't even know if they allow the pages pets. I don't think they do," She protested weekly.

"Well, technically speaking, they don't," Aylwin agreed, "But they aren't very good at enforcing the rule. Alanna and Keladry both had pets, remember?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know Aylwin," Kyia whined, "I don't want to get in trouble on my second day here."

"You won't," Aylwin said. "Look at her." He held the puppy out to Kyia. It whined quietly, perked up its ears, and barked. _Well she _is_ cute_, Kyia debated with herself. Aylwin let her go on the bed and she bounded over to Kyia and curled up in her lap placing her head on her paws and staring out at Aylwin. Kyia sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aylwin said. "I'll go get her some food. You might want to bathe her too though..." He winked and strolled out the door haphazardly. Kyia sat in her bed staring down at the puppy for long minutes, aware that she should begin dressing and cleaning herself up, but making no move to do so. She jumped when a knock on her door broke the silence. The puppy's head swiveled to the door.

"Come in!" Kyia called. The door opened and in traipsed Amira.

"Morning, Kyia," Amira said brightly.

"Morning," Kyia replied.

"Oh, gods!" Amira said. "You've got a dog in your lap!"

"I know," Kyia laughed. Amira swiftly walked over to Kyia's bed and crawled on top of it, scooping the puppy from Kyia's lap and cradling it in her arms.

"Its adorable!" she exclaimed. "Female or male?"

Kyia thought for a moment. "Aylwin kept calling it 'she' so I'm guessing a girl."

"She's so cute!" Amira cooed again. The puppy licked her chin. Amira chuckled. "Oh my! You aren't even dressed yet! Kyia! Get dressed! Quickly!" she cried. Kyia slowly swung her feet onto the floor. "Now!" Amira commanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Kyia grumbled and shuffled into her dressing room. She brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth. She washed her hands and face in the basin of warm water sitting on the stand and then roughly pulled on her page's uniform. She re-entered the main room as the door slammed behind Aylwin. Amira lay on Kyia's unmade bed playing with the puppy and laughing. Aylwin placed two small dishes on the floor by the hearth. One full of water, the other held scraps of food Aylwin had managed to weasel out of the kitchen staff.

"Oh! What's that, puppy?" Amira teased the pup. It looked over at Aylwin and his offering before leaping off of Kyia's bed and daintily trotting to the bowls. It sniffed the contents warily and then eagerly gulped up the food and lapped up the water. Kyia glanced at it. It had bread crumbs suck to its wet nose and water dripped from its chin. She laughed at the sight. It sneezed indignantly.

"The poor thing was starving!" Amira said sadly. "Poor little thing! Aylwin could you get more food and water for it?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I have to get to the barn or else Stefan will have my head," Aylwin said.

"Oh! Of course! Sorry, go," Amira said and Aylwin left. "I'll have Ava fetch food for her. And bathe her too. She's incredibly dirty!" She held out the hand she'd been petting the puppy with; it was creased with dirt and grime.

Kyia cringed. "Sorry, there's water in the basin in the dressing room." Amira muttered a thanks and disappeared into the dressing room.

"What will you name her?" Tavari asked.

"Uh." Kyia said. "I don't know."

"She probably already has a name," Amira called. "After training today we'll take her to Sarralyn and she'll be able to tell us quite a bit."

"Sarralyn...?" Kyia echoed, confused.

"Daine and Numair's daughter," Amira explained, reappearing in the dressing room doorway. "She's the same age as us but powerful. She has the gift and wild magic; not as much as Daine or Numair but she still has both and she's been trained to use them since she was old enough to talk."

"Wow," Kyia stuttered.

"Mmhmm," Amira said. Silence fell, the only sound was the puppy playing alone on the floor by the hearth. For the second time that morning someone pounded on her door. Amira, who was closest to the door, swung it open and admitted Rebar and Finn.

"Good morning, ladies," Rebar said calmly.

"Morning, Rebar," Kyia and Amira replied. Finn nodded a greeting as well.

"Ready for you- Mithros there's a dog!" Finn said, startled. Amira laughed as Finn backed up into the door. "What is a dog doing in your room, Kyia?"

"Um, Aylwin," Kyia said as way of explanation. "Why? Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No," Finn said quickly. "I just don't like them very much. And they don't like me."

"He's afraid of dogs," Rebar contradicted. The puppy, realizing the new company, trotted over to greet them.

"Shit!" Finn said and moved away from the group. The puppy watched him and then, thinking he was playing, charged at him, barking and jumping the whole time. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Finn repeated and backed up into Kyia's bed. Everyone watched, laughing as their large friend ran from an animal that barely reached his knee.

"Looks like a wolf pup," Rebar commented casually to Finn.

"I know!" Finn yelled back at his friend, agitated. "Can you _please_ get it away from me, Kyia?" he asked, panicked. Kyia looked to Amira and the other boy. They all both their heads, evil smiles pasted on their faces.

"Sorry, Finn, I can't," Kyia said. "She won't listen to me."

"Kyia!" he yelled fearfully as the puppy advanced and leapt up his legs, barking. His face was drained of all colour while the others laughed hysterically. "Kyia!" he yelled again. She took pity on him and scooped the puppy up in her arms.

"Come and see Rebar," she said and set the pup down at her sponsor's feet. He bent down and scratched it behind the ears.

Finn appeared at her side. His face was red with a mix of what she assumed to be anger and embarrassment. She smiled weakly at him.

"You couldn't have done that before?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said. He glared at her. Amery traipsed in the open door, glanced at the puppy, and ignored its existence.

"Come on," he urged, "Everyone's waiting to go down to breakfast." They locked the puppy in the dressing room and followed Amery out.

Breakfast was composed of ham and eggs, toast, and oatmeal with honey. The older boys covered their trays up with food, no steel to be seen. They ate quickly and Duke Graham rose.

"First day of training today, boys," he said happily. A small amount of groans arose from the crowd of boys but Graham chose to ignore them. "To our new pages: do not get separated from your sponsors. We try to avoid having wandering pages and angry nobles to contend with. Older pages: keep an eye on your charges. Now off you go!"

"Where are we going first?" Kyia asked Rebar eagerly.

"Hand-to-Hand Combat with the Shangs," he said. "Beware of bruises."

Rebar couldn't have been more accurate. She and the other first year pages were led to an outdoor practice court where two Shangs were waiting for them: a woman in very good shape considering her age and a younger Yamani man. The woman took charge of the older pages, leading them to one corner of the training court while the new pages were left with the man. He told them they were going to be taught how to fall and he assured them that they would be bruised. Kyia watched the man throw page after page after page over his hip, not one of them landing gracefully. Kyia was no different. He grabbed her sweaty hand, smiled a delighted toothy smile, and flung her over his hip. It felt like slow motion to Kyia she felt herself go over, saw the world upside down and then time was fast forwarded and she hit the ground _hard_. She raised herself to her feet, back aching, and returned to the back of the line in time to see Amira go over.

"I'm sorry, princess," the man apologized before throwing her over his hip. She landed just as hard as Kyia but when she rose it was with a smile on her face. She dusted herself off on her way back to Kyia. They, in turn, watched Amery fly over, hit the ground, and then roll haphazardly five feet to the left. West and Cade both hit the ground harder than Kyia and rose with an agonized groan and a shake of their heads. Nolan came the closest to perfection; he remembered to slap the ground but forgot to roll. It progressed like this for half the morning. Nolan managed a half-decent fall, as did two other pages, while Amery, Kyia, West, Cade, and Amira ended up with bruised, dirty, battered bodies and pessimistic attitudes, like most of the first year pages. They met up with their sponsors. Rebar slapped her on the back and she glared at him.

"I know you hate me right now, but that's only because you got a bad start to your morning," he said cheerily. She glared at him for another moment before growling and casting her eyes down.

"What do we have next?" Amira inquired tiredly.

"Armed Combat," Sander laughed. The first years groaned.

"I hurt enough all ready!" Amery complained loudly.

The Armed Combat training court looked much the same as the Hand-to-Hand training court, except there were various weapons grouped together around the fenced in area. Kyia spotted Duke Graham waiting by a pile of staffs with two other men and a woman she didn't recognize. The duke waved them over and split them into their years. He then left the woman with the first years and he himself went to attend to the fourth years. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and was nicely muscled.

"Good morning, boys," the woman said brightly, smiling. Catching sight of Kyia and Amira her smile widened into a grin. "And girls," she added. "I am Zuriaa, and I'll be your teacher today. We'll we working with staffs so I want you all to grab one and then stand in front of me in three lines. Make sure you have enough space around you to move the staff without hurting someone." Kyia shuffled hesitantly with the other pages over to the stack of staffs, picked a random staff up, and joined the back line. Amery and Nolan appeared on either side of her as the other pages fell into a line. Zuriaa stood in front of them with a staff.

"Okay, everyone have a staff? Good. Now, I want you all to hold your staff like this," she said. She held her staff up for them to see. Her hands were set far apart on the staff. "Get used to holding it like this unless you don't mind losing a few fingers. Stand like this. Feet far apart and slightly to the side. Good. Today I'm going to show you a mid-strike and block. Watch." She demonstrated the strike in slow motion and then quickly. " First row move up and everyone else move back. I want a staff's length between all of you all the way around." Kyia looked around her. Everyone was rearranging themselves. She followed Nolan backwards and stood while Nolan and Amery moved outwards. "Try the strike," Zuriaa commanded and began circling the group, fixing pages stances and hands. Kyia self-consciously swung her staff forwards, feeling stupid and embarrassed. The other pages seemed to be in the same predicament which gave her some of her confidence back, but not much. "I'm gonna count for you. Strike on each number! One!" Strike. "Two!" Strike. "Three!" Strike. "Four!" Strike. Kyia began to get into the rhythm of it and her embarrassment ebbed away and she became more and more focused on it until-

"Kyia!" Amery screeched. "You hit me!"

"You moved over too far!" she yelled back at him.

"No! You stepped forward too far!" He retorted.

"Did not! Stop blaming your stupidness on me!"

"Stupidness isn't a word! Stupid!" Kyia stuck her tongue out at him. Amery spat at her. _Whack!_

"You hit me again!" Amery screeched.

"That time it was on purpose!" Kyia shot back. Nolan laughed. Zuriaa hadn't heard any of it and continued to count. She stopped at nineteen.

"Okay, good," she praised as she came to stand back at the front. Now the block." She demonstrated twice. "Go! One!" Block. "Two!" Block. "Three!"

_Stupid Amery_, Kyia thought scathingly. _Its not my fault he's not smart enough to stay away from heavy wooden objects swinging at him!_

"What's your name?" Zuriaa asked, startling Kyia. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the woman come up behind her.

"Kyia of Traveursa, ma'am," Kyia replied.

"Traveursa!" the woman laughed. "You have three brothers here now, correct?" Kyia nodded. "I remember teaching them. But I'm not here to reminisce. I'm here to fix your hands. And your stance actually. Spread your hands out more." Kyia obeyed. "And set your feet further apart. Good. Now turn a bit to the side. Good. When you step forward to block you just pivot on your front leg. Don't even move it. Okay?" Kyia nodded. "Okay. Good job, by the way," She moved on to West.

The rest of the morning Zuriaa drilled them, having them do combos and then near the end she had them pair up and try it with a real opponent. Kyia found herself facing Nolan. _Uh oh_, she thought.

"Strike!" Zuriaa called Nolan struck, Kyia blocked. She felt his staff hit only an inch or so from her right hand. She quickly spread her hands further apart and struck back. He blocked. His hands were in their rightful places, Kyia noticed. By the end of the morning Kyia was completely wiped out when Rebar came to collect her. He laughed.

"Let's see your fingers," he said. She showed him. Nolan had hit her index finger on each hand. They were turning purple and hurt almost as much as they had when Amery slammed her fingers in a trunk when they were seven. "Your fault," Rebar said with a small smile.

"I know!" Kyia snapped.

"Let me see," Sander said. She showed them to him and he enveloped them both in one of his big hands.

"Ouch!" Kyia protested.

"Shh!" Sander said urgently, looking around. For what, Kyia wasn't sure. Kyia watched a light blue glow surround his hand and the pain in her fingers disappeared. He let her hands go and she looked at her fingers. They were still turning purple.

"Why'd you shush me?" she asked curiously, still inspecting her fingers.

"Duke Graham's the only one who can authorize healings," he replied and ushered her into the palace. Kyia followed the older boys to the page's wing.

Rebar stopped her at her door. "Bathe and I'll come to get you for lunch in fifteen minutes. Alright?"

"Uh... Okay," Kyia said. _Fifteen__ minutes?_ she thought, panicked. _Uh oh!_ As soon as Rebar and the others departed Kyia charged into her room, shedding clothes as she went. _Thank the gods __Aylwin's__ in the barn!_ She sunk into the hot bath waiting for her and scrubbed away all the dirt and sweat on her body. She leapt out of the tub, dried herself off quickly, and dressed into the afternoon page's uniform, dragging a comb through her hair as she tried to tie her hose on with one hand. She failed miserably, surrendered her brush and hastily tied her hose in a knot. Rebar knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened and Rebar entered the room and was greeted with the sight of Kyia hopping on one foot attempting to pull a boot onto her right foot; unfortunately it was the left boot.

Rebar laughed. "That's the wrong boot, your shirt is on backwards and, excuse me for saying so, you hair is a mess." He laughed again as Kyia swore and ripped the boot off of her foot.

"Where's my other boot," she muttered to herself. She rushed back into the dressing room and tripped over the puppy she'd forgotten was in there. She hadn't seen it when she came in. "Oh gods! I'm sorry!"

It looked up at her and then trotted over to her open trunk. It bounded into it and reappeared with her boot in its mouth. It perked its ears up as Kyia laughed and strode towards it.

"Thank you!" she said absurdly. _I'm saying thank you to a dog_ she thought awkwardly. It barked as a reply and then curled up in a nest it had made of some of her clothes. She shook her head. Now her clothes were dirty because the puppy was dirty. _I really need to wash that dog!_ she thought as she hopped out of the dressing room, boot halfway on her foot.

"We have to hurry, Kyi," Rebar stressed.

"You called me 'Kyi'!" Kyia said, surprised. Only Amery and her brothers had called her 'Kyi' while she'd been there.

"So? Amery calls you Kyi," Rebar demurred. "Hurry!"

"Sorry," Kyia said and pulled her other boot on her foot, ran the comb through the rest of her hair hastily, pulling half of it out, and then rushed out the door after Rebar.

"We're late!" Rebar exclaimed as they met up with Sander, West, Athram, Rodney, Amery, and Cade in the hallway.

"I know," Sander said.

"Relax," Athram advised.

"Yeah," Rodney agreed. "Its the first day, Graham expects us to be late. Thats why he lets us eat before everyone is there."

"We're still supposed to be there on time though!" Rebar said and pulled Kyia along at a bisque walk.

As Athram and Rodney had explained, the mess hall was already alive with pages and more were pouring in every now and then.

After lunch Kyia was dragged off to another wing of the palace for history with Sir Myles, nature studies with Lindhall Reed, immortals studies with a basilisk named Tkaa, who awed her, even though she'd been forewarned that he was indeed a basilisk, and etiquette, mathematics, and language with Mithran monks who she did not like one bit. They were too strict and gave her too much homework.

When Rebar dropped her back at her room her arms were full with homework from all three monks and she felt like she could drop at any given moment. She unlocked her door and jolted into the room. Aylwin turned from his seat in front of the fire and laughed.

"You look tired," he mocked.

"Shut up, Aylwin," she groaned and dumped the various scrolls and books onto her desk.

"I washed the pup for you," Aylwin said and indicated the white fluff ball dosing at his feet, almost too close to the fire.

Kyia softened. "Thanks, Aylwin," she said appreciatively.

"No problem," Aylwin said with a smile.

"Amira said we were going to take her to Sarralyn after classes," Kyia said and dropped into the chair beside Aylwin. The fluff ball groaned and readjusted its position on the hearth rug. Kyia smiled. A knock on the door interrupted the crackling fire.

"And there's the knock you've been waiting for," Aylwin said.

**Author's Note** Okay, I know its kinda another filler but I needed to do the whole classes thing and yeah... Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** "Amira said we were going to take her to Sarralyn after classes," Kyia said and dropped into the chair beside Aylwin. The fluff ball groaned and readjusted its position on the hearth rug.

Kyia smiled. A knock on the door interrupted the crackling fire.

"And there's the knock you've been waiting for," Aylwin said.

**Chapter 7**

"Well, aren't you going to answer the door?"Aylwin asked calmly as Amira knocked again.

"You're _supposed_ to be the servant," Kyia shot back. "Shouldn't you answer the door?"

"I don' wanna," said Aylwin simply.

"Get the door, Aylwin," Kyia whined.

"Get the door, Kyi," Aylwin copied.

Amira knocked again.

"Come in!" Aylwin and Kyia shouted in unison. The door opened and Amira admitted herself.

Aylwin grinned at Kyia. "Problem solved!"

"Shut up!" Kyia laughed. "And here's your key, even though you don't use the door." She tossed one of the small silver keys at him. He caught is as he leaped out of the armchair.

"Thank you, milady, you're too kind," Aylwin joked, a goofy grin on his face as he bowed.

"Get out," Kyia laughed.

"One step ahead of you," Aylwin called and pulled the door closed behind himself.

"Your servant is..." Amira began, searching for the right word silently before settling on, "Interesting."

"Aylwin?" Kyia asked and grinned. "He's touched in the head." The other girl laughed.

"Well Sarrlyn will probably be in mother's menagerie," Amira said, a small smile still evident on her lips. "She'll be happy to see this pup. Aunt Daine hasn't been able to take her to see the wolves in over a year. She's been too busy."

_Wolves?_ Kyia wondered quizzically. She shot Amira a confused look that the princess didn't see, but remained silent. Kyia gathered the dosing puppy into her arms and she followed Amira out the door.

Amira lead them out of the page's wing and down a flight of stairs, through various corridors,and then came to an abrupt halt in front of a pair of heavy oaken doors. The two guards posted outside them greeted Amira warmly and acknowledged Kyia with smiles as they opened the doors to admit them.

Immediately the faint smell of animals feces, wet fur, and foliage met Kyia's nostrils. The room they stood in was very large, probably five times bigger than the page's mess hall!

The stone walls were inset with several open barred windows on different levels, letting abundant amounts of sunlight into the room. It was bright and airy, unlike most menageries. Looking into the enclosures, Kyia noticed the large square doors leading to the outdoor enclosures. Kyia was awed by the many unfamiliar animals living in this room. In one enclosure there were very large white cats with black stripes lounging about on large flat rocks situated around their cage. In another, what looked like human sized mice hopped around on their hind legs. They were a red-brown colour and Kyia spotted a smaller one peeking out of what appeared to be a stomach pouch. She saw large white bears in another enclosure, swimming in a deep clear pool.

"Sarralyn is probably with the arctic foxes," Amira decided as she lead Kyia past several other enclosures, occasionally glancing into an enclosure with mild interest or giving Kyia and Tavari the name of a certain species, but she otherwise ignored the presence of the exotic animals.

The puppy sat contentedly against Kyia's chest occasionally straining her neck to get a better look at something or butting her head under Kyia's chin. Amira finally stopped outside an enclosure near the back wall.

"Sara!" she called. Kyia looked into the enclosure and spotted a girl with smoky brown curls, gray eyes, and soft features standing beside Queen Thayet, surrounded by eight excited small white foxes. The girl looked up abruptly and a smile stretched across her face.

"Hi, Amira," she replied. "Just give me a couple minutes and I'll be right out."

"Alright!" Amira agreed. "Good afternoon, mother!"

"Hello, dear," Thayet answered warmly.

"Um, Amira?" Kyia asked nervously.

"Yes?" Amira asked attentively.

"Don't you think your mother, the queen of Tortall, might have something to say about my pet?" Kyia inquired.

Amira smiled and shook her head. "She thinks its a stupid rule. She's been bugging father for years to change it."

"Oh," Kyia said sheepishly. Amira smiled again. Kyia followed the girl and the queen out of the enclosure with her eyes. As soon as the girl was near enough the puppy began to struggle in Kyia's arms.

"Shh," Kyia tried to soothe her. She continued to struggle and the girl smiled.

"Hello, wolf," she said sweetly. She stopped in front of Kyia. "May I hold her?"

Kyia nodded and handed the struggling wolf pup over to the girl.

"You're just a baby, aren't you?" the girl said to her. "Where's your mama?" She bounced the puppy playfully. She finally looked up at the two girls waiting before her.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, sticking out her hand. "I'm Sarralyn. You can call me Sara."

"I'm Kyia, or Kyi," Kyia replied shaking her hand.

"So where did you find this little one?" Sarralyn inquired curiously.

"My servant says he nearly stepped on her sleeping outside the window," Kyia replied wryly. Sarralyn laughed. "Amira thought that you could maybe tell us her name?"

"Female, but I'm sure you already knew that," Sarralyn began, glancing at Kyia. She nodded and Sarralyn continued. "Her name's Snowdust, born about two months ago, she's from the Royal Forest over there, says a human male picked her up and brought her inside. Your servant, I suppose?" Kyia nodded again. "She likes you and the 'other human', your servant, but did not like the bath he gave her earlier." The three girls and the queen laughed lightly. "She's part wolf, part husky. I can tell by looking at her. She doesn't know where her mother is and would like to stay with you."

"Wow," Kyia managed to blurt. Sarralyn smiled and scratched Snowdust's head between her ears.

"Very good, dear," Thayet praised. "Hello, I'm Thayet."

"Hello, Your Majesty," Kyia demurred respectfully and bowed appropriately. Thayet smiled.

"Come now, you are a friend of Amira's," she said. "Thayet will be fine in private." She smiled and winked at Kyia.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Kyia said graciously.

"Ah," Thayet reprimanded gentle, a finger raised.

"Thank you, Thayet," Kyia corrected herself.

_I'm on a first name basis with the queen of Tortall!_ Kyia thought excitedly. She looked at Thayet while she spoke to Amira. She was showing minimal signs of aging; subtle crows feet at the corners of her eyes, laugh lines around her mouth, a few gray strands of hair threaded into the black. She looked to be in her late thirties, but Kyia knew better. Queen Thayet was in her mid fifties. She was rumored to have been the most beautiful woman in Tortall in her earlier years of ruling, and Kyia didn't doubt it; the princess Kalisin was gorgeous. She was currently the empress of Carthak, married to Kaddar two years earlier. Amira, too, was unimaginably beautiful. Rumours had abounded after Amira's birth - she was an accident, the royal couple had thought their years of children were over. Considering the gaping age difference between Amira and Kalasin, Kyia presumed the rumours to be true, though she didn't believe Amira was loved any less than her siblings because of it.

Kyia was sucked back to reality by Sarralyn who was holding Snowdust out to her. The pup tilted it's head to one side and eyed her curiously.

"She wants to come back to you," Sarralyn insisted. Snowdust sneezed at her. Kyia smiled and accepted her. She settled comfortably against Kyia's chest and butted her head against Kyia's chin.

"Thank you," she said to Sarralyn, who smiled.

"Will you be coming to eat in the page's mess hall with us tonight?" Amira asked her.

"Sure," Sarralyn replied. "Mama won't mind. She'd got her hands full with Drake. He's taken to shape shifting and urinating on the rugs." Amira stifled a giggle and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Who's Drake?" Kyia questioned.

"My brother," Sarralyn groaned grudgingly. "He's seven. Kitten hates him."

"Who's Kitten?" Kyia asked. She was beginning to feel stupid because she didn't know who anyone was.

"Daine's dragon," Thayet explained softly. "Daine's her guardian."

"Oh," Kyia trailed off.

"Well we're going to go do our homework now," Amira announced, giving her mother a hug. "Thank you for your help, Sara."

"You're welcome," Sarralyn said modestly. "See you at dinner!"

"Bye!" Amira waved as she led Kyia from the menagerie.

"Would you like to come to my room to do homework?" Amira asked her as they past by the guards beyond the menagerie doors.

"Okay," Kyia agreed.

When Kyia entered her room she put Snowdust on the floor, gathered the scrolls ad books the monks had assigned her and started out the door, almost closing it on Snowdust.

"What are you doing?" Kyia said softly to the white fluff ball. Snowdust squeezed out the door and trotted over to Amira's door, pawing at it. Her nails scratched against it, filling the corridor with an eerie scraping sound. "Coming with me to Amira's, I suppose." Snowdust sneezed in response and Kyia tried to suppress a smile. The door opened.

"Sorry about the dog," Kyia started. "She wanted to come." She realized how odd that sounded but dismissed it.

Amira laughed. "Its alight. I love her already." She picked Snowdust up off the ground and stepped back from the door to admit Kyia. She was surprised to find Amira's room neither larger nor furnished any better than her own. It was a standard page's room.

"Just sit wherever you can find room," Amira invited and Kyia nodded, heading towards the rug in front of the hearth. She settled down on it and was absorbed into her work. It was extremely difficult. Almost half an hour passed quietly and then a loud commotion could be heard down the hall.

"Stay away from my sister, you fucking sand flea!" someone yelled. Kyia cringed at the racial word used for a Bazhir.

"Why?" another yelled back. "So Gavin and Savaric and Blacwin can get to her? I don't think so!"

"They won't touch her!" The first voice hissed angrily.

"Really, Cameron?" The second boy tested. _Cameron..._ Kyia thought, making the connection, _My brother!_ She leaped out of her seat and heard the argument continue as she wrenched open the door. "I heard Gavin! And I saw the look on his face when Duke Graham said we'd be getting girls here," The second boy continued. "He doesn't want her here! Or the other one!" The second voice sounded familiar as well.

"Rebar, you stay away from her!" Cameron bellowed. "Who knew a couple of sand fleas could make such a stupid kid?" She heard her brother laugh cruelly before the sound of Rebar's fist colliding with Cameron's jaw sounded throughout the corridor. She began running down the hall.

"Do not insult my parents!" Rebar warned threateningly. "Ever! You fucking bastard!" Kyia quickened her pace, feet pounding against the flagstone floor. She saw Rebar doubled over and Cameron standing over him with a victorious smirk on his face. Rebar launched himself into Cameron's gut unexpectedly and the gloating look on his face was immediately replaced with one of surprise. Cameron's back slammed against the wall and Rebar punched him in the face. Cameron yelled and clasped a hand over his eye, striking out at Rebar's knee with his foot. Rebar's knee gave out and he fell to his knees with an pained growl.

"Sand flea," Cameron hissed once more before Rebar sent his fist flying into his ribs. Kyia heard doors opening behind her and a few sets of feet pounding along the hallways behind her. A white blur raced beside her.

"Cameron!" she gasped, slowing to a stop five feet from the two brawling boys. Both heads swiveled to stare at her. Amira appeared at her side, out of breath. "Leave him alone!" she screamed at her brother.

"But Kyi-" Cameron began.

"No! Leave! Right now, or I'll write to mother and tell her about this," Kyia threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Cameron said, starting towards her. Kyia suddenly felt part of her anger replaced by fear; fear of her own brother. Two tall shapes moved in front of Amira and Kyia. They were almost the exact same height, one with brown hair and the other with black. _Brandon and Anthony_, Kyia decided, grateful.

"Don't touch her, Cam," Brandon warned. Kyia couldn't see him, but she heard Cameron shout angrily and heard a door slam a second later. Anthony and Brandon whipped around. Kyia was in shock, staring at the flagstones just beyond them. Her kind, loving, caring brother had just revealed himself as a fourteen year old tyrant!

"He wasn't going to hurt me, was he?" she asked her twin brothers numbly. She heard several boys leaving behind her, their doors slamming closed behind her. She could still see Amira, unmoving, at her side and Snowdust sat panting at her feet. She knew Rebar hadn't left yet either; somehow she felt his presence beyond her brothers' broad shoulders. She could hear soft, whispered voices behind her but couldn't make herself turn around to look. She saw Anthony and Brandon exchange a worried look and then Brandon enveloped her in a hug.

"We don't know, Kyi," Anthony told her truthfully.

"W-what?" Kyia exclaimed, pushing Brandon away. "Do mother and father know he's like this?"

"No," Anthony answered hesitantly as Brandon looked down on her somberly.

"What happened to him? Why does he hate Rebar so much? How long has he been like this?" Kyia cried. She felt her eyes begin to burn. _How could this happen?_ She asked herself.

"Gavin happened," Rebar said and she saw his head over her brother's shoulders. Droplets of sweat were beaded on his brow and he was breathing deeply. "He's been like this for a couple years." Kyia stared, dumbstruck, at Rebar.

"You should go back to your room, Kyi," Anthony said.

"I'll take her," Athram volunteered behind her. She turned around to find Athram, Rodney, Craft, Finn, Sander, and Amery. Her cousin looked as devastated as she felt. The playful glint was gone from his eyes, only to be replaced by confusion. His jaw was tight and his lips a thin line.

"Its alright," Amira spoke up. "We're going back that way any how." Athram nodded and with a sympathetic glance, turned his back and the six older boys went back to their rooms. Amery was left standing alone, looking forlorn and disappointed. Kyia heard Brandon, Rebar, and Anthony walking in the opposite direction, speaking in soft voices. She stood rooted to the spot. Amery slowly shuffled over to her and slipped his hand in her's. He squeezed it reassuringly and gave her a sad smile. It was then, as Amery led her down the deserted corridor, that Kyia realized how much she really needed Amery. He was more of a brother to her than a cousin. Her fifth brother.

**Author's Note** So there's Chapter 7 for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** She stood rooted to the spot. Amery slowly shuffled over to her and slipped his hand in her's. He squeezed it reassuringly and gave her a sad smile. It was then, as Amery led her down the deserted corridor, that Kyia realized how much she really needed Amery. He was more of a brother to her than a cousin. Her fifth brother.

**Chapter 8**

When Kyia woke up and glanced out the open window the sky was painted orange and red and purple and pink, the sun invisible behind the palace walls. Amery was asleep beside her snoring softly and Snowdust had taken it upon herself to curl up on his chest and was now snoozing silently with her nose tucked into her fluffy white tail. Kyia wondered why Amery was even in her room in the first place and then why he was sleeping beside her on her bed. And then the horrible memories came back to her; Cameron was a tyrant. _I hate him_ Kyia thought passionately and she believed herself for a moment. Then the revelation that he really was her brother hit her like a ton of bricks and she realized that she could never actually _hate_ him. He was blood, kin.

Kyia sighed and rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, she wasn't sure how long, but when she finally tore her eyes away from the ceiling her room was dark. She rolled back onto her side and locked gazes with a pair of bright, emerald green eyes. Neither she nor Amery said anything, they both knew what the other was thinking. Kyia knew Amery could see right through her, see the disappointment in her eyes, hear the sadness in her breathing. She sighed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"You okay?" Amery asked her after a minute of undisturbed silence.

"I'll be okay," Kyia replied softly, eyes still closed tightly. "What about you?"

"He's your brother," Amery reminded her and she felt him shifting on the bed.

"He's your cousin," Kyia countered and opened her eyes. Amery was staring thoughtfully at her.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Where's Snowdust?" Kyia asked, eager to change the subject. Amery smiled slightly and nodded behind her. Kyia turned her head to look behind her and all she saw was a pink tongue before her face was slathered in dog saliva. Amery's bark of laughter jarred Kyia from her world of depression and she squealed and laughed.

"Snowdust! No!" she laughed. Amery laughed harder and made a grab for the small dog. It leaped out of his reach but fell off the side of the bed. Kyia and Amery let out a fresh burst of laughter and Kyia dove off the bed after the pup, landing on the floor with a thump and Amery landed on top of her. Kyia groaned and said, "I think we squished the dog." Amery snickered and rolled off of her. They sat up simultaneously and glared at Snowdust, who was sitting placidly on the hearth rug. She barked playfully and ran into the dressing room.

"Get her!" Amery hollered and pursued the dog with Kyia soon to follow. They trampled into the dressing room and looked around the small room. There was no sign of Snowdust.

"Where is she?" Kyia asked wonderingly. She crept quietly over to the curtain shielding the privy from view. Kyia pressed a finger to her lips signaling Amery to shush and then she tore back the curtain. A white streak ran past her and Amery, streaking back into the main room.

"I found her," Amery remarked dryly. Kyia laughed and followed her cousin into the main room. Snowdust was lying on her side in the middle of Kyia's bed. When she heard them enter she rolled over, perked her ears up at them and barked, sneezed, and hid her nose under her paw, peeking out at them over her foot. The door opened and Aylwin fell drunkenly into the room. He took one look at Amery's and Kyia's flushed faces, the mussed up bed, and the puppy gazing at him over the foot board and raised an eyebrow at Kyia.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Are you drunk?" Kyia accused.

"No!" Aylwin exclaimed indignantly and scowled at her. "Where would I get drunk?"

"The city?" Kyia pointed out.

"I'm allowed in the city?" he asked.

"You're allowed anywhere you want to go," Kyia told him. "_Except_ the Royal Treasury."

"Oh, please!" Aylwin snorted dismissively, swinging the door closed and pocketing his key. "I'm a stable boy, not a burglar." He strode over to the bed and picked up Snowdust, lying down on Kyia's bed and placing Snowdust on his chest. "What were you doing to the poor thing?" he asked Kyia and Amery while petting the pup affectionately along her back.

"Nothing," Kyia and Amery replied together. Aylwin paused his hand in mid stroke.

"I don't want to know," he decided and resumed stroking the pup's silky white fur. The unmistakable sound of someone knocking on the door echoed around the room and Amery crossed the room to open the door. Amira was standing tentatively in the doorway with a servant standing behind her.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at Aylwin on the bed and at Kyia, who was glaring at her servant.

"Not at all, join the celebrations," Amery assured her sincerely and stepped back from the door to allow them in. Amira took a step into the room and motioned at the servant to follow her. The man tread into the room with a tray bearing two plates of food and a tin cup of water each.

"We thought you two might be hungry?" Amira asked and motioned once more for the servant to set the tray on the desk. He did so, bowed to Amira, and left the room silently.

"I'm starving," Amery admitted and Kyia nodded. She saw Amira cast a wary glance towards Aylwin who took no notice and was happily reclined against the pillows on Kyia's bed, the puppy on his chest. Kyia followed her line of sight and almost laughed.

"Aylwin get off my bed," she snapped, though she was smiling.

"What'd I do?" Aylwin exclaimed, alarmed.

"Nothing, but its my bed and you are lying on it _with_ your shoes on!" Kyia replied, accepting the plate of food from Amery.

"Well, excuse me," Aylwin said and kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

"You are insufferably annoying!" Kyia told him. Aylwin smiled.

"I know," he said. Kyia growled warningly but he ignored her. He knew she wouldn't actually do anything. Kyia returned her attention to Amira, who was failing to restrain a smile. Amery, however, was much too involved in his dinner to notice anything else.

"Laugh, I know you want to," Kyia invited the two girl sarcastically and Amira let her face crease into a bright smile.

"I'm still here," Aylwin called as if reminding her.

"I know, that's the problem," Kyia returned.

"I'm hurt," Aylwin cried and made a show of storming into his room.

"There we go, problem solved," Kyia said, smiling. Amery choked on a piece of chicken and Amira doubled over laughing. The dramatic episode from earlier that day was forgotten as Kyia was caught up in amusement as she watched her cousin cough until he turned red.

"Thanks for helping me, Kyi," he finally managed to rasp after he'd swallowed his whole cup of water. "I officially feel outnumbered now so I'm leaving. See you all tomorrow." He left the room of chuckling girls without a backwards glance.

As soon as Kyia's door closed behind Amery Kyia turned to her friend. "Thanks for bringing us food," she said appreciatively. "We really appreciate it, even if Amery doesn't really show it."

"It was no problem," Amira said. "Sarralyn was wondering where you were at dinner."

"Oh? Why?" Kyia asked. She was trying to keep images of her brother's towering form advancing on her out of her mind.

"She likes you," Amira answered. "She was really sad to hear about what happened."

"Oh," Kyia said and let her sentence trail off. _I hate him_ she thought again and her hands involuntarily clenched into fists.

"Are you okay?" the princess inquired concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyia told them and she felt she would be after a couple more hours sleep. Amira had retrieved Snowdust from the floor and was sitting in Kyia's desk chair stroking the dog absentmindedly.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," Kyia assured her.

"If you say so," she trailed off, unconvinced. Amira gave her a sad smile.

They talked for a while longer about dinner and Aylwin, who felt the need to yell that he _was_ still there, and Amery's choking fit. The loud chime of the bell signaling ten minutes until curfew sounded and Amira left.

Almost a month went by uneventfully. Anthony and Brandon were regular group members, Kyia soon found out, and were usually seen with Rodney, Craft, and Athram or on their own hatching some plan or another. Six days into Kyia's training her twin brothers released a flying pig into Duke Graham's rooms and were sentenced to three months confinement to the palace and a month of stall mucking in the page's barn. Duke Graham had been furious when he'd walked into his study and found the small pig sleeping on the chandelier and papers strew about the room as well as books, objects, and a nice, smelly present left by the pig on Duke Graham's desk chair.

A couple days afterward Kyia was walking back from the library alone and heard hollering and the smashing of a ceramic pitcher from down the hall. Her curiosity got the best of her and she ran in the direction of the noise, whipping around a corner and coming to a halt. A small, skinny first year page was being pushed around by three taller, older boys, one of which she recognized from her first day. The boy who'd sneered at her and made the comment about there being three girls.

"What are you doing?" Kyia demanded without thinking. The three boys looked up at her and the boy she recognized raised a mocking eyebrow.

"One of the girls," he said to his friends, who snickered. "What's your name?"

"What are you doing?" Kyia repeated. The page the three boys had formerly been harassing was looking at her with fear in his eyes, his hairsopping wet.

"It's no matter of your's," the boy replied coolly, slowly advancing on her, his two friends behind him. One of them was black with cropped black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black, though they weren't as kind as Rebar's. His chapped lips were formed into a twisted smile. The other was white with brown hair, brown eyes, and his skin was darker than the pale boy's but lighter than the black boy's.

"Yes it is, what are you doing?" she pressed.

"Ooh! A feisty one here," the brown haired boy commented scathingly to his friends.

"You're Cam's sister," the pale boy realized, ignoring his friend.

"So?" she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gavin of Cold Creek, this is Savaric of Valaitis," he waved in the direction of the brown haired boy and then towards the black boy, "and Blacwin of Salagado. What's your name?"

"I thought you knew me?" she contradicted, buying herself time. These boys were not friendly.

The boys laughed harshly. "I recognize you," the boy said. "I'm asking for your name." The small page had deserted the corridor, Kyia noticed. She was alone, now. Alone with these three, very unfriendly boys.

"How do you know my brother?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"We're friends of his," Gavin said. Kyia felt her back hit a wall and she felt panic rise up in her chest. "Now what's your name?" His eyes flashed and his smile widened. It wasn't a nice smile, though. It was cruel and twisted. He knew they had cornered her.

"Kyia," she finally said, mouth dry.

"She's Cam's sister, Gavin," Blacwin reminded his friend, speaking for the first time.

"So?" Gavin replied, his eyes not even twitching from their stationary place on Kyia's face. Kyia glared defiantly back up at him.

"Well she's Cam's sister, that's my point," the boy said.

"Scared, Blacwin?" he hissed, smiling.

"No."

"Kyi!" someone yelled from down the corridor she'd turned down. Blacwin's, Savaric's, and Gavin's heads all instantly snapped in the direction of the person. Kyia hesitantly turned her head as well. It was Athram. He had stopped in his tracks and was glaring hatefully at the three boys. Gavin's mouth twitched up into a wolfish grin. He turned slightly and placed his hand on the wall just above Kyia's head and leaned heavily against it. Kyia suddenly became unnervingly aware of her back pressed up against the wall.

"Hello, Athram," Gavin said to him, "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping to join your tea party," Athram said sarcastically, starting down the corridor.

"Tea party? No, we were just have a nice chat with Kyia, here," Gavin said and moved his hand from the wall to pat Kyia's cheek, harder than was necessary.

"Don't touch her," Athram growled warningly.

"Why not?" Gavin asked innocently, patting Kyia's cheek harder now, almost slapping her. Kyia's hand shot out and grasped his wrist, digging her thumb into the space between the two bones in his forearm. It was a pressure point her oldest brother had taught her. He was in his third year as a squire. Gavin yanked his arm out of her grasp and stepped back.

"You little bitch!" he yelled and drew his fist back. Kyia ducked just in time and she felt his fist fly over her head, felt his knuckled on her hair. He, unfortunately, managed to stop his hand before it collided with the stone wall. "You're full of tricks, aren't you?" he asked her rhetorically before he made a grab for her. Kyia dropped to the floor and rolled onto her back. Gavin's face was above her head and she scrambled to get out of his reach but he grabbed her around her arms and yanked her to her feet, slamming her against the wall. Kyia felt her teeth rattle in her mouth as her head ricocheted off the stone Her lungs emptied with the force of the blow and she gasped for air. Gavin was thrown aside and Kyia slumped to the floor only to be grabbed by one of Gavin's friends from behind.

Kyia looked at what had dislodged Gavin and saw Athram on top of the other boy, striking blows to his face while Savaric tried to pull him off. A white and black blur sped past Kyia and she recognized it as Craft, who went to engage Savaric. _Where's Rodney?_ Kyia wondered. Usually Athram, Rodney, and Craft weren't seen without the other two. She got her answer when she was unexpectedly released and shoved away from Blacwin. When she turned around she saw Blacwin in a choke hold administered by Rodney. Blacwin's arms scrambled for a hold behind him and made strangled rasping noises as if he was trying to say something while Rodney laughed and gave his head a little shake.

"What's the matter, Blacwin?" he taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

"...fucker..." was all Kyia could decipher from Blacwin's squeaks and coughs. Rodney laughed again.

"Alright, let's go," Rodney said, released him, and leaped to his feet with practiced ease while the other boy rubbed his neck, breathing heavily, and struggled to his feet.

"Come on, Blacwin, let's go," Rodney taunted as he took the correct position for wrestling. Kyia didn't know what to do with herself. Part of her told her she should jump into the fray and help the three boys but the other part of her told her if she did then she'd only cause her friends more problems. She didn't want to take that chance so she looked towards the other two boys. They didn't seem to need help, anyhow. Athram had Gavin pinned against the wall and Craft had just rammed his shoulder into Savaric's belly. She looked back at Rodney and Blacwin. Rodney was repeatedly sidestepping Blacwin's every attempt to attack him and laughing merrily. Blacwin was becoming angrier by the moment.

Over the sounds of the boys fighting Kyia heard something else. She listened closer and discovered it to be people shouting. It didn't sound like pages or even squires. It sounded like men. "Someone's coming!" Kyia yelled. Athram and Craft dropped Gavin and Savaric and Rodney grabbed Kyia.

"Let's go," he told her and took off down the hall, dragging her after them. Her feet pounded the flagstones rapidly, her legs straining to keep up with the three older boys. She looked over her shoulder and saw the other three boys running far behind them. She turned her head back in front of her and sped up. Rodney let go of her hand to let her run on her own. Just when Kyia thought she might throw up and her lungs might explode they turned a corner and Athram slowed his footfalls until they came to a walk. All four of them were breathing heavily, plodding slowly down the corridor. Kyia discovered they were close to the page's wing.

"You just had to start something, didn't you, Athram?" Craft huffed. Athram and Rodney looked at him and then laughed.

"It wasn't Athram's fault, I was the one who 'started something' with them," Kyia admitted guiltily.

"You're joking, right?" Craft said to her.

"Sorry," Kyia said.

"No," Rodney laughed. "We're just joking with Athram. And Gavin and Savaric and Blacwin probably started it. Its their fault."

"Oh," Kyia replied dumbly.

"They haze first years more than they should," Craft explained. "They're just bad guys, try to stay away from them, okay?" Kyia nodded.

"They said they're friends with my brother," she blurted out.

The three older boys looked at each other and Athram said, "Don't worry about it." They turned into the page's wing and walked in silence to Athram's room. The three boys stopped and Kyia kept walking, figuring they'd want to be alone.

"Where you going, Kyi?" Athram asked, shoving open his door. Rodney and Craft filed past him into their friend's room.

"Back to my room," Kyia said. "I didn't think you guys would want me sticking around?" Athram chuckled and shook his head.

"Get in," he told her. Kyia hesitantly filed past him as well and stood awkwardly in the centre of his room. Craft was sprawled out on the bed and Rodney was slumped in the desk chair. Kyia heard the door shut as Athram came into his room.

"Aren't we supposed to leave the door open?" Kyia reminded him. He shrugged, emptied his pockets onto his desk and went into his dressing room. Kyia fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing standing there, Kyi?" Craft finally asked. "Sit down somewhere or something. Relax." Kyia looked at him and slowly walked over to the extra chair dragged over to the fireplace.

"Now you're too far away," Craft said. "Come here." She turned to look at him and he shifted over on the bed.

"Its okay, I'm fine here," Kyia said.

"Come on, Kyi," Craft groaned tiredly. Kyia went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Craft. The room was too quiet and she felt awkward as if she was imposing on the three boys' personal time. Athram emerged from his dressing room and motioned for Kyia to move. Kyia got off the bed and Athram laughed unexpectedly.

"No, I meant move over," he said. "You can get back on the bed if you want."

"Its okay," Kyia said. Athram grinned roguishly at her. "What are you gonna do?" she asked suspiciously. Athram scooped her up and threw her onto the bed. She landed on Craft who groaned.

"You threw her on me!" Craft complained.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Kyia exclaimed while Athram laughed and flopped onto the bed beside Craft. Kyia scrambled to get off of Craft.

"Ouch! Those were my nuts!" Craft cried. Athram and Rodney burst out laughing and Kyia apologized profusely once again. "Just stop moving, please!" Craft commanded.

"I'm sorry!" Kyia said again.

"Stop moving, Kyi!" Craft pleaded.

"Sorry!"

Kyia became immobile and Craft sighed. "Thank you," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring the snickers of Rodney and Athram.

"Yeah, just roll over," Craft said. "Over towards Athram." Kyia obeyed and ended up sandwiched between the two older, taller boys.

"I think you just compromised Craft's ability to have children," Athram told Kyia after a moment of silence, sending himself and Rodney back into fits of laughter. Kyia grinned, unable to resist.

"Shut up," Craft groaned half-heartedly.

"Good friends would ask if your nuts were okay," Rodney began, "Great friends would make fun of you for having your nuts crushed in the first place." Athram laughed again and Kyia felt her face begin to burn but couldn't help herself from grinning widely any way. Even Craft laughed a little. Silence fell and this time it was comfortable, punctuated by the occasional laugh.

"Thanks for saving my neck," Kyia finally said. "Probably would have been pummeled otherwise."

"You have to stay away from them, Kyi," Athram stressed in a rare moment of seriousness.

"I intend to but not everything that happens is in my control," Kyia reminded him.

"We know," Athram said. "Well you'll learn to fight soon. Zuriaa will be teaching you how to actually fight soon enough, instead of fall." Kyia nodded silently.

"Zuriaa's my fantasy woman," Rodney commented randomly after a moment of silence. Craft and Athram agreed with him honestly. Kyia buried her face in her hands and laughed uncontrollably, disbelieving at what these boys would say.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Kyia asked chuckling.

"Well of course _you_ wouldn't get it," Rodney said pompously and sniffed jokingly. "You just don't appreciate the beauty of women."

"If she did I think I'd be a bit concerned," Craft stated. "Especially after she groped me." The other two boys laughed but Kyia's face coloured a deeper shade of red than it already was.

"I didn't!" she protested weakly.

"Yeah," Rodney teased, "You did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did," argued Athram.

"Well I didn't mean too..." Kyia's face burned and she wanted nothing more than to sink into the mattress and disappear.

"You liked it," Athram continued.

"Shut up, Athram!" Kyia screeched and hit him playfully.

Athram jerked away and proceeded to twist and turn on the bed, holding his arm where Kyia had hit him. "I'm mortally wounded!" he cried over and over again.

"No you aren't," Kyia said and pushed him off of his own bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and Craft and Rodney were almost in tears from laughing so hard. Someone knocked on the door and Kyia froze. Athram popped up over the side of the bed, only the top of his head and his eyes visible. Rodney got up to answer the door and Kyia was relieved to see Amery standing in the door rather than a palace servant or, gods forbid, Duke Graham himself.

"I think I found my cousin," Amery said sarcastically to no one in particular. "I knew that _she_ would be at the centre of this cacophony."

**Author's Note**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** Kyia pushed Athram off of his own bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and Craft and Rodney were almost in tears from laughing so hard. Someone knocked on the door and Kyia froze. Athram popped up over the side of the bed, only the top of his head and his eyes visible. Rodney got up to answer the door and Kyia was relieved to see Amery standing in the door rather than a palace servant or, gods forbid, Duke Graham himself.

"I think I found my cousin," Amery said sarcastically to no one in particular. "I knew that _she_ would be at the centre of this cacophony."

**Chapter 9**

Another week passed quickly. The three boys Kyia had come to know as 'The Bastards' (nicknamed by Craft, Athram, and Rodney) kept a close eye on Kyia and Amira. She found that her brother was a regular in their company and didn't know whether to be shocked or not. Gavin _had_ said they were friends. Athram was keeping a close eye on her as well, never letting her or the other two girls go anywhere alone.

Finally Market Day came, two weeks into the cool month of October. Duke Graham announced that all pages were allowed into the city from breakfast until supper the next day, unless they were confined to the palace for misbehavior. At that point he shot a dirty look at Brandon and Anthony who snickered and ducked behind their hands to hide their smiles. Duke Graham cautioned all the older pages to look after their charges and told the first year pages to stay close to their sponsors. Kyia was excited that morning when Rebar came to fetch her. She hadn't been into the city since she'd arrived in Corus.

"Stop bouncing, Kyi," Amery growled as she walked alongside him through the palace gates. He was in a bad mood because it was seven in the morning and he hadn't gotten enough sleep, or so he said.

"But I'm excited!" Kyia protested.

"I don't care," Amery grunted and glared at her with his piercing green eyes. Kyia stuck her tongue out at him and he made a grab for it. She retracted it into her mouth quickly and grinned.

"Too fast for you!" she teased and skipped away from him as he lashed viciously out at her. She bumped into Athram's back and he turned around and looked down at her.

"I see my young charge isn't very happy this morning?" he stated sarcastically. Kyia laughed.

"He's never happy any morning," she pointed out. Athram shrugged. He wasn't really a morning person, either.

"I think we'll be stealing you away from Rebar today," Athram told her as they ventured into the milling crowd. Even at this early hour the streets were alive with peasants and hawkers, thieves and nobles.

"Why?" Kyia inquired innocently.

"You'll see," Athram promised.

"Won't Rebar be mad?" Kyia asked hesitantly. Athram shook his shaggy blond head.

"He knows where we're taking you," he assured her.

"We?"

"Craft, Rodney, and I," Athram cleared for her.

"Who else is coming?" wondered Kyia allowed.

"Amery, Nolan, and Cade," replied Athram absently as he scrutinized over a piece of jewelry in a hawker's cart. Kyia shrugged and followed the group further into the crowd. She purchased a blue headscarf to put over her hair to keep it out of her eyes and a length of leather for a tether for Snowdust who had been left back at the palace because Kyia had no way of keeping track of her. They ate lunch at a small inn in the heart of the city. The food included a bowl of hot stew, a thick slice of fresh bread, and a cup of cool, refreshing water. Finally, as they were leaving the inn, Athram grabbed Kyia and Amery from the back.

"Let's go now," he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"What about Rebar?" Kyia questioned, gesturing at the tall Bazhir heading off in the opposite direction with the others. Kyia noticed Craft, Nolan, Rodney, and Cade standing behind Athram.

"Its okay," Athram said. He whistled and Rebar and a few of the older boys turned around and glanced at Athram. Athram pointed down at Kyia and then gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. Rebar nodded and waved. "Okay, let's go." Athram steered Kyia and Amery around and Rodney began leading them through the crowds once more. Five minutes later they were heading down a deserted side road.

There were no houses on either side, only a big, run-down, weathered mansion standing at the end of the street. The high stone wall surrounding the entire property was over run with ivy. From what Kyia could see through the bars on the wrought iron gate, which was also over run with ivy and chained shut with a thick iron chain and heavy lock, the property was littered with large amounts of leaves and other debris. Kyia followed the dirty, smashed, brick path up to the mansion with her eyes. The steps leading up to the porch were splintered and a hole was in one of them. The wrap around porch was dangerous looking with its railing broken at different intervals and the floor boards were warped or completely missing in some places. The front door was still set into the doorway but the paint was peeling off the surface and cracks were evident in the wood. The eaves troughs were clogged with countless years of debris and most of the windows were broken. A widow's walk wrapped around a spiraling tower on the right side of the house. A small once-white table sat on it with two matching chairs, one on it's side. Shingles from the roof were missing in several places, as well. A smaller building was beside the house. It looked like a shed, or had been once. The roof had caved in on the right side and the door was missing. A very tall, very old beech tree sheltered it, it's trunk twisted and it's branches were low enough to climb onto. The whole property looked like a death-trap.

"Where are we, Athram?" Kyia asked softly. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to whisper. The street was, indeed, silent. The only noise came from the leaves being stirred around by the breeze and the faint sounds coming from the market they'd left behind.

"Asgard Hall," Athram whispered back mysteriously.

"Thanks, Athram, that really helps," Kyia said sarcastically, but still quietly. Athram chuckled and then they came to a stop in front of the gates. A gust of wind swept past them and the gates on their hinges. A metallic creak echoed up and down the empty street. Kyia shivered involuntarily.

"What are we doing here?" inquired Amery. Beside him, Nolan was looking intently through the gates, his mind working furiously. Cade looked just as confused as Kyia felt.

"You'll see," assured Athram. "Shh. Listen."

Rodney walked up to the gate and carefully wrapped his hand around the second bars from the middle and recited in a whisper, "Yggdasril be opened."

He stepped back and the lock popped open. Before Kyia's eyes the chain began to unwind itself from around the gate as if invisible hands were doing it. Kyia stood wide-eyed between Athram and Amery as the chain dropped to the ground and the gates creaked open to admit them. Athram, Rodney, and Craft seemed completely unbothered by this unusual goings on and walked loftily through the gates and onto the broken path, glancing to either side and muttering a barely audible thanks to thin air.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rodney asked the four young pages standing dumbstruck before the open gates. "Do you need an invitation? Come along!" Kyia was the first to take a hesitant step towards the entrance and then another, followed next by Nolan and then Amery and Cade. She stepped onto the broken brick pathway and then suddenly it wasn't broken anymore! Kyia stopped abruptly and looked up. Athram, Craft, and Rodney were standing just as they had been, though now they were grinning. The house behind them wasn't old and weathered and destroyed anymore! The windows were all whole now, the paint on the door wasn't peeling, the railings were intact as were the floor boards. The eaves troughs were clear, all the shingles were there, the house was in relatively good condition. The shed was upright, its roof wasn't buckled. The lawn was still littered with leaves, though not as many as she'd seen, and most of them were raked into piles. The path was whole, only a brick broken here or there. She looked behind her and was startled to see two big, tall, burly men standing on either side of the gate. Nolan had a look of realization on his face and Amery and Cade looked rattled.

"Well get on through," one of the men stated, but not unkindly. "We've got to lock the gate back up." Kyia and the boys walked unsurely the rest of the way to the older boys. They heard the tinkling of the heavy chain behind them as the two men picked it up then the creaking of the gates being closed and the clatter that meant they were winding it around the gates once more.

"Where are we?" Kyia repeated as soon as she reached them.

"Asgard Hall," Athram replied once again.

"Athram!" Kyia whined.

"Home of the Aesir Rogues," Craft finished for his friend.

"The who?" Amery asked rudely.

"Thieves," Rodney laughed.

"Theives!" Cade exclaimed. "Oh gods, we're gonna die!" The three older boys laughed and even Kyia cracked a smile.

"No, you're not gonna die," Rodney assured them. "I'm the son of an Aesir Rogue. Do you really think they're gonna kill one of their own or whoever I bring here?"

"You're a thief?" Cade choked.

"No," Rodney sighed. "Not _technically_. My mother is, or at least she was, a rogue. She was actually Queen of the Rogue way back when there was only one Court of the Rogue."

"They have a system of government?" Kyia asked, disbelieving.

"Of course they do!" Rodney said indignantly. "How else do you expect them to operate?"

Kyia opened her mouth to say something, closed her mouth, and shook her head. "Never mind."

"D'you lot want to get moving?" one of the men asked. "No offense or nuthin' but people can still see you as long as you're on Bifrost. And hear you. So either get off the path or get movin',"

"Sorry Heimdall," Athram said guiltily and then to Kyia and the boys. "Let's go. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Rodney and Craft had already started towards the steps.

"What's Bifrost?" Cade asked curiously.

"The path," Athram replied as he walked before them up to the mansion. "Its the only glitch in the magic protecting this place. Everything and everyone is invisible and inaudible inside these walls unless they're on this path. That's why you couldn't see Heimdall and Odin back there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"And Yggdasril is..." Nolan prodded, speaking for the first time.

"The gate," explained Athram. "Can't be opened from the outside, only from the inside."

"Doesn't anyone wonder why this place is chained shut?" Kyia inquired.

Athram shook his head. "No, the Rogue spreads rumors that its haunted. Most people believe it. Even if some one was brave enough to come here they wouldn't be able to get inside anyways. Unless they knew how."

"The thing Rodney said? Yggdasril be opened?" Kyia asked.

Athram nodded again. "And how he put his hands on the bars. The bars are the most important, I think." Kyia jumped up the steps two at a time and followed Rodney and Craft into the house. As soon as she stepped over the threshold the racket of dozens of people met her ears. Even a fiddle could be heard issuing from one of the rooms. The vast entrance hall was brightly lit from the open windows and warmth began to sink into Kyia's flesh. A staircase made of dark maple wound up to the upper floors, a deep red carpet running up the centre. A wardrobe, looking very out of place in an entrance hall, stood in the corner of the room. Men and women, boys and girls swarmed all over the house yelling and laughing. A boy a few years younger than Kyia slid down the banister on his bottom and fell in a heap at the bottom. Kyia thought he might be hurt but then he leaped to his feet and took off into a room to their right. No one took any notice of Kyia and her friends.

"Arkitec!" Athram bellowed. "Arkitec! Where are you?"

"He's off at the market," a kind looking, plump woman told him as she descended the stairs. She had light brown, graying hair, dark blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She wore a starch white apron over her dark blue skirt and her crisp, light blue shirt was spotless. She was of average height and Athram, Craft, and Rodney seemed to know her.

"Hello, Falora," Craft said, taking a step towards her and letting her envelope him in a hug.

"Hello, Craft, my you've gotten tall," she said as she released him and hugged Rodney.

"You say that every time you see me, Falora," Craft reminded her.

"Well its true," the woman told him happily. "And you!" she said turning her attention to Rodney and hugging him. "You're looking a bit peaky. Are you sure you're eating all your vegetables?"

"Yes, Falora," Rodney laughed. Athram stepped into the woman's embrace next.

"Staying out of trouble?" she asked him playfully.

"Always," Athram replied with a smile as he pulled away and brandished at Kyia, Amery, Cade, and Nolan.

"Oh! Who are these darlings?" she exclaimed. The older boys laughed.

"These are our charges and Rebar's," Rodney said. "Kyia's the girl, Amery's the blond, grumpy one, Nolan's there with the black hair, and Cade's the one looking like he just swallowed a rock a bit too big for his throat."

"Rodney! Don't say such things!" the woman scolded maternally. Rodney grinned. "Well hello, my dears, I'm Falora," she introduced herself. "Its a pleasure to meet you all." Her blue eyes twinkled invitingly as she smiled warmly at them. "Oh aren't you just gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she looked at Kyia. Kyia smiled shyly. "Pretty as can be." And before Kyia knew what was happening the older woman had her wrapped in her arms. She could hear Amery snickering behind her and mentally cursed him. The woman released her and bustled over to Cade.

"Oh don't worry, dear, there's nothing wrong with you. You don't look like you choked on anything. And you have wonderful eyes!" she complimented him as she hugged him. Nolan was her next victim, who she commented was a 'handsome devil'. Amery was last and as she turned on him Kyia saw the snicker die on his lips. "You look just like Kyia!" she observed. "The same nose and jaw." She hugged him to her bosom and then bustled back towards the stairs.

"Do you know when Arkitec will be back from the market?" Athram called as she climbed back up the stairs. Falora chuckled.

"That boy was supposed to be back ten minutes ago!" she said and disappeared onto the second floor. Athram laughed as well and looked back at Kyia and the boys.

"That's Falora," he said. "She's got enough love to fill the palace ten times over." Kyia smiled with Athram and stepped further into the house. Athram led them into a room that looked to be the dining room. It was filled with several small round tables and chairs. People sat at different tables doing different things. At one table three men were playing cards, at another two young boys were playing with stones. Rodney led the way to an empty table and they sat down there. A teenaged girl appeared through a swinging door on the far side of the room with a tray of cups and a jug of lemonade. She set it down on the table in front of Kyia and then disappeared back through the door. Kyia was sipping her lemonade when she heard the front door slam shut and then a boy appeared in the doorway to the dining room, chest heaving. He grinned at Athram.

"Your mother says you should have been back ten minutes ago!" Athram called over to him as the boy began to weave his way through the tables and chairs towards them. "That was about five minutes ago, though."

"So I got a little bit distracted," the boy called back. "So what? You gonna kill me for it?"

"No but you're mother might," Craft laughed back.

"Fair enough," the boy said and dropped into the only available chair at the table, next to Kyia. He looked to be about the same age and height as Athram, with white-blond hair and blue eyes. He turned towards Kyia and she blushed.

"Well, hello!" the boy laughed. "I'm Arkitec, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Kyia said.

"D'you have a name or should I just call you The Pretty One?" he asked teasingly. Kyia's blush deepened.

"I'm Kyia," she told him.

"And she's ten," Athram interjected. "You probably shouldn't be flirting with ten year olds."

"I was not flirting," Arkitec said defiantly. "I was _complementing_. There is a difference, you know?" Athram snorted.

"Well if you weren't flirting then I guess you'd like to know who these three are too?" asked Craft and Arkitec nodded. Craft introduced Amery, Nolan, and Cade quickly and Arkitec greeted each of them energetically.

"So you're all nobles, too, I suppose?" he asked them. They nodded. "I see. I was just robbing nobles." Athram burst out laughing, as did Rodney and Craft. Lemonade sprayed out Craft's nostrils and Kyia laughed. "Really!" Arkitec said honestly. He hadn't even cracked a smile yet. He raised his arm and dropped three small purses onto the table. "See? Told ya!" Kyia and her friends continued to laugh and Arkitec grinned childishly.

"Arkitec Reeves!" a commanding voice shouted. Everyone turned to face Falora standing in the doorway, hands on hips.

"Hello, mother!" Arkitec greeted her jovially. "Can I help you?"

"Can you help me?" she asked disbelievingly. "You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago, young man. You could have been caught or - or dead!"

"You worry too much, mother," Arkitec told her and rose from his seat to meet her with a peck on the cheek. "Have I ever been caught? And I'm not going to ask if I've ever been dead because, well, I think that would be sort of obvious..."

"That's not the point!" Falora cried. "There's always a chance you'll be caught. Always!"

"I know, mother, that's why I'm careful," coaxed Arkitec.

"You better be," Falora told him.

"I am."

Falora turned on her heel and walked out of the dining room. Arkitec watched her go and as soon as she turned the corner he sat back down heavily.

"Why were you late, anyway?" Rodney asked curiously.

"I was being chased by the Palace Guard," he said indifferently and took a swig of his lemonade while everyone else burst out laughing once more. "What? I got away from them, didn't I?" The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly. Arcitec was yelled at by the cook, and then again by his mother, and then once by one of the older thieves. He managed to sweet talk his way out of all of them and Kyia was stunned by him. Finally dusk began to fall, made earlier by the late season, and Kyia and her friends were forced to leave. Kyia did so reluctantly. She had only been in Asgard Hall for a couple hours but already she found she loved being there. She walked through the gates, past Heimdall and Odin. She heard the gates clang shut behind her and looked around. The chain was winding itself around the gate once more and Asgard Hall and Bifrost and the shed were returned to their broken state. Heimdall and Odin had disappeared. Kyia couldn't wait until the next market day to go back.

**Author's Note** Hello! There's Chapter 9! Wow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** Finally dusk began to fall, made earlier by the late season, and Kyia and her friends were forced to leave. Kyia did so reluctantly. She had only been in Asgard Hall for a couple hours but already she found she loved being there. She walked through the gates, past Heimdall and Odin. She heard the gates clang shut behind her and looked around. The chain was winding itself around the gate once more and Asgard Hall and Bifrost and the shed were returned to their broken state. Heimdall and Odin had disappeared. Kyia couldn't wait until the next market day to go back.

**Chapter 10**

Kyia walked down the hallway silently in her stocking feet. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. She knew she'd be punished if she was found out of bed so late but she was hungry! She padded down the hallway to the kitchens and then froze, held her breath, pressed herself to the wall hoping it would absorb her into it's cool depths. There were voices! She'd made it through two and a half months without being punished, being in a fight, or even forgetting to do her homework and now she was going to be caught and punished for being out of bed after hours? Her twin brothers, however, had been confined to the palace for the past five market days and instead spent their days shining plaques in the Trophy Room and dusting banisters. The voices came closer and Kyia realized, with a sense of dread, she recognized the voices.

"I'm telling you, she's gone!" Blacwin hissed.

"No she's not!" Gavin retorted rudely. "If she was, then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Gavin, she went to Scanra three days ago," Savaric assured the leader of their trio.

"I'm telling you, she's still in Corus!" Gavin growled warningly. His friends fell silent and Kyia's breath caught in her throat.

_What's going on that has Gavin so upset?_ She wondered and then a second thought hit her: _Wait, why do I care?_ She held her breath as the footsteps came closer and her heart beat faster. Gavin's brunette head swept around the corner, followed closely by Savaric and Blacwin. And then he stopped dead. Even in the dim light shed by a single torch lit a ways down the corridor, Kyia saw Gavin's eyes flash. She hadn't had a confrontation with him since the day Athram, Craft, and Rodney intervened and rescued her. She'd followed Athram's instructions to avoid them and had since learned a few tricks from Zuriaa and the Aesir Rogues in Asgard Hall.

"How much did you hear?" Gavin demanded, dangerously striding towards her.

"I didn't hear anything," Kyia lied expertly, trying to suppress the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't play dumb, Traveursa," Gavin growled, grabbing Kyia by the front of her shirt and slamming her against the wall.

Kyia's ears rung. "Well that was uncalled for," she informed him innocently. It would appear Athram and Amery were rubbing off on her. Gavin slapped her and Kyia's head snapped to the side. Her cheek stung where Gavin's hand had struck her. She took a deep breath and did the only thing any page would have done: she hit him back. He promptly dropped her to the ground and held his nose where her fist had collided with his face. Blood was already coursing down his face and into his mouth from the blow and, while Savaric and Blacwin got over the shock, Kyia took off down the hall. She heard quick foot falls close behind her and when a hand gripped her arm and swung her around, she was expecting it.

Kyia twisted out of Savaric's grip and turned back in the direction of the page's wing. Fear struck her when she saw Gavin standing there, blocking her way. The three boys closed in around her.

_Knock knock knock! _Kyia groaned inwardly and glared reproachfully at the door. The person on the other side knocked again and Kyia rose to answer it, Snowdust at her heels. The once small fur ball had grown quite a bit and now stood to about mid-thigh height. Snowdust hadn't left Kyia's side since she'd stumbled through the door the night before. She swung the door open to reveal Rebar. The bright smile formerly resting easily on his mouth drooped and then disappeared.

"Shit! What happened to you?" He demanded after staring at her for a moment.

"I fell down?" Kyia offered sardonically.

"You were in a fight," Rebar hissed at her, hunching over so that he could look her in the eye.

"When would I have been in a fight, Rebar?" Kyia asked.

Rebar opened his mouth, as if to say something, closed it once more, and thought. He finally said, "I don't know, but that's beside the point. You have a black eye, a fat lip, and another bruise on your cheek. And that's just what I can see! I'm getting Athram."

"Rebar, I'm fine," Kyia told her former sponsor, though he was already four doors down. Kyia sighed and closed the door resignedly. She went into her dressing room and splashed cold water on her face. She looked up at her looking glass and her stomach plummeted. She looked worse off than she thought she would. Her lip was, indeed, split open in two places, her right eye was almost swollen shut and well on it's way to turning a deep purple, and the bruise on her cheek was purplish-brown. Sighing, she gently toweled her face dry and began to dress into her page's uniform, wincing whenever she bent over or turned her upper body in any direction. She suspected her ribs were bruised or worse. She jumped when the knock on the door startled her and went to answer it, tunic in hand. As Rebar had said, he'd brought back Athram, who looked like he'd only just rolled out of bed. His shirt was untucked, he only wore one stocking, and his hair was a bigger mess than was usual. His eyelids were drooping and his head nodding. He almost fell over. And then he caught sight of Kyia standing in the doorway.

"Good, gods, Kyi, what happened to you?" he asked, inviting himself in. Rebar followed and Kyia shut the door behind them. Everyone had decided to ignore Duke Grahams 'open door' rule, at least when there were more than two of them.

"I fell down," she told him.

"Hey! You can't use that!" Athram protested.

"Ironic, since you taught me it," Kyia retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Athram told her sleepily, yawning widely. "Sit on the bed, let me fix you up."

"I'm fi-" Kyia began to protest.

"Its six in the morning, just sit on the bed," Athram ordered irritably. He never had been a morning person. Kyia obeyed reluctantly as Athram stood in front of her, placing a hand on her forehead. Kyia waited while his magic flowed through her, exploring all the contours of her body. He finally withdrew his hand and stared at her.

"Your ribs are bruised and one of them is cracked," he told her.

"So?" Kyia asked.

"I can heal your eye and lip and that bruise on your cheek but not your ribs, I don't know how," he told her. "We'll either have to tell one of the palace healers of get you to Falora." Falora, Kyia learned soon after meeting her, was the oldest and most experienced Healer amongst the Aesir Rogues.

"Falora," said Kyia quickly and Athram smiled tiredly. He healed her visible bruises and cuts and waved himself out. As soon as he was gone Rebar turned on her. He'd been standing behind Athram worriedly the whole time.

"What?" Kyia asked questioningly.

"Tell me who you fought with, Kyi," he said firmly,

"I fell down."

"Kyi..."

"I fell down."

"Gavin?"

"I fell down."

"Kyia!" Rebar thundered. "Who? Tell me!"

"Gavin," Kyia said resignedly.

"Gavin?" Rebar repeated disbelievingly.

"And Savaric," added Kyia.

"Savaric?"

"And Blacwin..."

"Mithros, Kyi, why don't you fight half the page wing?" Rebar bellowed. Kyia remained silent, a clever remark on the tip of her tongue. Rebar's chest eventually stopped heaving and his face returned to it's normal colour.

"When did you have the time to get into a fight with them?" he asked firmly.

"Midnight?" Kyia offered.

"Mid-midnight?" Stuttered Rebar and then shook his head. "Come on, we're going to class," Rebar ordered and ushered her out of her room, coming close to closing the door on Snowdust's tail before she wiggled out after them. Rebar didn't say anything for the rest of the day until the task of smuggling Kyia out of the palace arose. Kyia's ribs were burning by the end of the day, due to strenuous page's exercises and being pushed onto her stomach by Savaric on her way to mathematics. Every breath was laboured; Kyia hadn't known it would hurt _this_ much! She was glad Aylwin didn't know what had happened or else he'd be having a fit! He'd been sleeping in the barn the past two nights so Kyia hadn't seen him and he hadn't seen her.

"How are we going to get her out of the palace without anyone telling Duke Graham?" Rebar fretted, pacing back and forth in front of Kyia's bed. Kyia was lying back on the pillows while Athram sat on the other half of the bed.

"_We_ aren't going to get her out of here," Athram said.

"But she has to see a healer!" Rebar exclaimed, panicked.

"She will, but you aren't coming," said Athram simply. Rebar drew in a breath to protest but the younger boy held up a hand. "Its too risky. Kyia and I going alone is going to be risky as it is. You're staying here." Rebar scowled at his friend and, with a stare from Athram, nodded submissively. "Alright, Kyi, come on," Athram motioned for Kyia to follow him.

"How are we going to get to the city? To Asgard?" she asked in a hushed voice once they were in the corridor.

"We're going to ride," Athram whispered back. Akila and Athram's gelding, Hero, were already saddled when they reached the barn. Kyia caught a glimpse of Aylwin before he disappeared into the hay loft. Athram helped her painfully onto Akila and then they cantered out into the city. The palace guards wouldn't care that the pages were leaving-it wasn't their job to report such things, but Kyia and Athram would have to be back by curfew. The gates were closed then, and the guards reported all comings and goings after the gates were closed.

Asgard Hall rose up before them, rickety and ugly as ever. Snow covered the roof and windowsills, as well as the yard and the tall walls surrounding it. Athram dismounted from Hero's saddle, placed his hands on the bars correctly, and whispered the password verse to Heimdall and Odin on the other side. The chain unwound from around the gates and Athram and Kyia steered their horses onto Bifrost, their hooves silenced by the blanket of snow covering the path.

"Go inside and find Falora, I'll put up the horses," Athram told Kyia.

"Athram, I can take care of my own horse," Kyia protested, though she had to admit, her ribs _did_ hurt.

"I know, but I want you to go get healed _now_ so we can get back to the palace before they close the gates," Athram explained calmly. "And, I'm sorry, but a cripple like you is just going to slow down the process." He gave her a joking smile and took Akila's reins from her owner's hands. Kyia trudged through the snow, stumbled up the steps, and lunged through the door into the warmth of Asgard Hall's front hall. The banister was decorated with garland and ribbons for Midwinter, mistletoe hung over the doorways, a tall pine tree was positioned in a corner beside the stairs. The place was as loud as it usually was, drunk men stumbling around in the dining room, women laughing merrily, the occasional child scurrying from room to room. No one payed any attention to Kyia; people came and went constantly from the Aesir's home.

"Falora!" Kyia called hopefully, cringing at the pain of inhaling. There was no answer. Kyia kicked the snow off her boots and climbed the crimson carpeted stairs, walked along the hallway to the room belonging to Falora. She knocked and waited. A moment later the plump, friendly woman answered.

"Oh my, dear!" she cried scandalously. "What on earth are you doing here? It isn't market day! And even if it was, you have to be back at the palace by now! You'll be whipped!" Falora swept Kyia into her room and closed the door on the noise of the rest of the house.

"I won't be whipped, Falora," Kyia said weakly, but with a smile. The woman was always jumping to conclusions. "But, uh, my ribs are bruised. At least that's what Athram told me."

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Falora, horror clear on her face. "What have those boys done to you? Lift up your shirt, let me have a look."

"It wasn't my friends, it was three other boys who don't like girl pages," Kyia explained as she obeyed. She winced as she lifted her arms up and her ribs protested. Kyia looked down at her abdomen and gazed at the blue bruises on her torso.

"Oh gods," Falora said softly. "Lie down on the bed and let me heal those for you, poor dear." Kyia obeyed once more and put her arms at her side. Falora tutted and placed a cool hand gently on Kyia's ribs.

"Falora?" Athram's muffled voice said from the other side of the door. "Falora? I'm coming in." The door opened and Kyia's mind screamed. Her chest was exposed! Boys weren't supposed to see that!

"Athram, you foolish boy, get out until I say you can come in!" Falora scolded, spinning to face him. Athram looked guiltily at the floor, mumbled an apology and quickly closed the door. Kyia relaxed.

Falora sighed. "He means well but boys can be so foolish sometimes." She shook her head as she continued to work on Kyia's ribs. Kyia felt her eyelids drooping once Falora was done and fought to keep awake. They had to get back to the palace! Falora bustled over to the door and opened it, Athram strode in immediately.

"Is she alright?" Athram asked Falora. Falora nodded.

"She'll be tired after the healing, but she's fine now," Falora said. "You'd better keep her away from those evil boys!"

"I try," replied Athram. "They got her last night when she was on her way to the kitchen."

"How awful," Falora said.

Athram retrieved their horses while Kyia sat on the front porch wrapped in Falora's warm embrace and nodding off. The ride back to the palace was quiet and it seemed longer then normal. Athram was distressed, Kyia could tell. She wondered why. The palace walls rose up in front of them and Athram swore violently. The gates were closed.

"Looks like we're going back to Asgard," Athram finally said after a long minute and a half of curses and mutterings against the men-at-arms on guard. He spotted the guilty look on Kyia's face and smiled reassuringly. "Its not your fault, don't worry, maybe if we get back early enough Duke Graham won't notice we were gone." Kyia doubted it, but followed him back through the city streets anyway. She desperately wanted to sleep and was unable to care very much at the moment. Falora was surprised to see them back and was hysterical over the fact that they'd missed curfew, but she took Kyia into her room, lay her down on her bed, and ordered Athram into Arkitec's room. Kyia recognized the fuzziness that was impending sleep and let it claim her. The darkness was so inviting, quiet, comforting.

**Author's Note**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** "Looks like we're going back to Asgard," Athram finally said after a long minute and a half of curses and mutterings against the men-at-arms on guard. He spotted the guilty look on Kyia's face and smiled reassuringly. "Its not your fault, don't worry, maybe if we get back early enough Duke Graham won't notice we were gone." Kyia doubted it, but followed him back through the city streets anyway. She desperately wanted to sleep and was unable to care very much at the moment. Falora was surprised to see them back and was hysterical over the fact that they'd missed curfew, but she took Kyia into her room, lay her down on her bed, and ordered Athram into Arkitec's room. Kyia recognized the fuzziness that was impending sleep and let it claim her. The darkness was so inviting, quiet, comforting.

**Chapter 11**

"Kyi? Wake up, Kyi," a male youth's voice called, panic threading into it. "Kyi, we have to go. Kyia!" He jerked Kyia awake roughly. Athram. She swatted his hands away., wondering how Athram could have possibly got into her room.

"Bell hasn't rung yet," Kyia mumbled grumpily.

"We aren't at the palace, Kyi," Athram said. "Now _get up_!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her into a sitting position.

"Not at the..." Kyia let her sentence trail off as she threaded her fingers through her hair and gazed blearily around the room. "Oh... Oh gods! We're at-"

"Asgard, yes," Athram finished for her. "Which means _we have to go_!" Kyia nodded her head in agreement and tried to catch the boot Athram tossed to her, but her sleep-clumsy hands fumbled it and it hit the ground with a sharp _thunk_. The next one knocked her on the head.

"Oww! Athram!"

"Sorry, Kyi," he said sincerely before jumping rapidly onto another subject, "Put your boots on, fast!" Kyia obeyed slowly, numb fingers stumbling with elusive laces and difficult buckles. "Hurry up, Kyia!" Athram ordered irritably.

"I'm trying!"

Athram growled and threw himself to his knees in front of her, yanking one of her feet into his lap. He forced her boot onto her foot impatiently and laced it tightly.

"Lets _go_," he said, grabbing her cloak and marching her out the door, into the hallway. A few rogues cast questioning glances at the young girl and annoyed youth exiting Falora's room, but deemed the whole fiasco insignificant. It registered faintly in Kyia's mind how that would look to by-standers. Athram led Kyia down the stairs and into the entrance hall, quickly fastening her cloak around her throat.

"I can do that myself, Athram! I'm not five!" Kyia protested, glaring up at him.

"You're half asleep," Athram told her, matter-of-fact.

"So are you," she retorted stubbornly. It was true. Athram was just as off balance and bleary eyed as she was.

As if to justify it her said, "Well, at least I'm used to it." Kyia snorted dismissively. Falora appeared beside the stairs, in the hallway leading to other rooms of the house. She called something to them as they swept out the door. They said 'thank you' and then pulled the door closed behind them, never bothering to ask her to repeat what she'd said. They regretted it not a second later as Athram's feet flew out from under him on the icy steps. He grabbed Kyia's arm instinctively, to steady himself, but the motion backfired as he pulled Kyia down with him. The rogues in the yard of Asgard Hall laughed jovially as the two pages landed unceremoniously in a snowbank beside the porch. Hurried footsteps were heard on the porch and when Kyia looked up Falora stood reprovingly on the porch.

"I _told_ you it was icy!" the older woman scolded firmly. Kyia almost smiled. I was moments like these that made Kyia feel like Falora was her second mother. "Now, both of you," Falora continued, hiking her skirts up and treading carefully down the steps. "Get up. Get up right now." Kyia and Athram struggled to their feet and stood at attention, as if Duke Graham had just walked up Bifrost. _What can I say?_ Kyia thought humorously,_ Falora demands respect_. A movement in the corner of her eye caught Kyia's attention. She turned her head slightly, and discovered a wickedly grinning Arkitec stalking leisurely up Bifrost. He came to a stop in front of his two friends and brushed snow casually off Kyia's cloak.

"Had a little tumble in the snow, did we?" he teased, looking the two of them up and down.

"Arkitec!" Falora cried. "How dare you make such an accusation!"

"I was just joking, mum!" Arkitec said defensively, smile whipped from his face. None the less, Falora strode over to him and grasped him by the ear, dragging him off Bifrost. "Ow! Mum! Lemme go! I was joking!"

"You apologize to Kyia and Athram _this instant_!" the woman demanded, steering him to stand in front of them. The rogues around them hid smiles behind their hands, some brave ones even chuckled!

"Sorry! Oww! I said I was sorry!" Arkitec whined pitifully. Kyia grinned, despite her earlier scolding at the hands of the same woman.

"Alright, now get inside and get cleaned up," commanded his mother, releasing his ear. He rubbed it and looked resentfully at Falora. "I need you to run an errand for me." The tall, blond youth traipsed grouchily up the steps of Asgard Hall and through it's front door. The men and women around them were beside themselves with amusement, though were trying vary hard to hide it.

"You two, hurry along!" Falora urged them, flapping her hands at them.

"Right..." Athram remembered. "Horses..." He turned towards the barn, Kyia following, and then stopped abruptly. Kyia bumped into his back.

"Athram," Kyia moaned, stumbling backwards.

"Good mornin', Athram, Kyia," a laughing voice greeted them. Looking around Athram's tall form, Kyia saw none other than the prince of the Aesir Rogues himself! The nineteen year old youth was built, like most rogues. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a tall, lanky frame. Hard muscle rippled under his golden, sun kissed skin. Kyia had met him on her second market day. He'd introduced himself as Jeff Caines.

"Your horses are here, saddled and ready to go," he told them, tugging forth the two horses.

"Thank you so much, Jeff, you're a life saver!" Kyia enthused, taking her reins from the older boy's hands.

"Yeah," Athram agreed, "This would have set us back." Jeff nodded his acceptance of their appreciation.

"It was no problem," he assured them. "Now, off to the palace with the both of you! We'd like to see you next market day!" With a last appreciative smile, Athram and Kyia kicked their horses into a canter. Yggdasril was already being held open by Odin and Heimdall and the two pages barreled out onto the deserted side street.

The palace gates were open, once again, Kyia noticed, as the magnificent land mark came into view. The men-at-arms payed them no mind, accustomed to the comings and goings of the nobles and the public. They handed their horses off to Aylwin, who shot Kyia a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered to him as she followed Athram at a run back into the palace. The corridors were mostly deserted, the late rising nobles still abed. Only servants were awake, and even they were scarce. Kyia was just thinking they were home-free, when the whipped around the corner to the page's wing and almost collided with Duke Graham. For a man who'd almost been knocked over not seconds before, he was quite calm and composed, giving Kyia and Athram a stern look. Kyia heard Athram swear softly under his breath as they both turned slowly to face their training master solemnly.

"I would wonder," Graham began slowly. "What two pages were doing roaming the corridors, at this hour in the morning, wearing rumpled and unclean clothes."

Kyia kept her mouth closed. She couldn't tell him the truth, for that would result in them being punished, and she couldn't tell him a lie, for that, too, would result in punishment, possibly more severe than if she told the truth. Either way, excuses were not to be tolerated by their training master.

"Would either of you care to explain yourselves?" he asked mildly, voice level and emotionless.

"No, sir," they murmured in unison, as if by unspoken consent.

"I see," Graham rumbled slowly, in the same monotonous voice. "I do believe the palace tailor is in need of some extra helpers. I think you two will be helping him for the next month, or until he sees fit to release you."

"Yes, sir," they murmured together, once more.

"I suggest you go back to your rooms, get cleaned up, and put on some presentable clothes. The bell will be ringing in five minutes." With that being said, Graham continued on past them and around the corner. Kyia and Athram glanced at one another, disbelieving that was their only punishment.

"I would have bet a hundred gold nobles he would kill us!" Athram cried jubilantly. Kyia laughed, Athram's excitement was contagious.

"I thought I would have been kicked out!" Kyia admitted.

"That would have been tragic!" Athram exclaimed, over-exaggerating. The amused look on his face told Kyia so.

The door behind them opened and both Kyia and Athram froze.

"You are extremely lucky you brought my charge back in one piece, Athram," a voice commented quietly from the door way. _Oh, thank the gods, its only Rebar!_ Kyia praised appreciatively, exhaling with relief. They turned to face him. He was dressed in the page's uniform, presentable and perfect, as was usual.

"Of course I did!" Athram retorted proudly. "Would I ever let anything happen to our Kyia?"

"Athram, you two are making enough noise to wake half the wing," Rebar whispered calmly. "Go back to your room, put on some clean clothes, and I'll see you at breakfast."

Athram sighed. "Fine. Bye, Kyi."

Rebar turned on Kyia as Athram, her one ally, stalked noisily down the corridor, making as much noise with his boots on the flagstone floor as possible. Kyia watched him go. He made a big ruckus out of opening his door and then closing it loudly behind himself. Kyia sighed and looked up at her sponsor's face. She didn't need him to help her around anymore, but he was still her first and last sponsor in her career as a page.

Rebar's dark brown eyes bore into her own. Kyia struggled to keep her gaze steady, eyes unwavering, but she was tired and hungry, and a bit dizzy from the healing.

"What?" Kyia finally asked, dropping her gaze to the toes of her boots, which had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"How are you feeling?" Rebar asked.

"Fine."

"Falora healed you up well?"

Kyia nodded. Rebar knew Falora and the Aesir Rogues, but he wasn't as close to them as Craft, Athram, and Rodney were. Rebar occasionally accompanied them to Asgard Hall on days when he had no errands to run and nothing better to do in the streets of Corus.

She heard Rebar sigh and looked up at him. He looked older than fourteen, for some reason, as if he had aged in the past two minutes. He jerked his head to the other end of the corridor, the way Athram had gone.

"Get back to your room. Put on some clean clothes," he ordered. "And you should probably know Aylwin has been worried sick about you. I didn't know he cared so much about you?"

Kyia smiled slightly. "He's like another brother to me. He's a hell of a lot better than Cameron, I can tell you that much." Cameron had been acting as if Kyia, Anthony, and Brandon were non-existent, invisible, irrelevant. He was often with Gavin and his friends, hazing first years and harassing servants. Kyia didn't know what she should do about him.

She saw Rebar nod slightly. He ruffled her hair before withdrawing into his own room and closing the door.

Aylwin was sitting in her room, on her bed, with Snowdust when Kyia opened her door.

"I'm telling you," she began loftily, "You've got to stop coming in through the window. You're going to scare me or someone else one day."

Aylwin ignored her warning and leaped off the bed, dumping the wolf dog on the floor, and hugged her tightly.

"Aylwin, you're smothering me again," Kyia informed him, voice muffled.

"The one night I come back to sleep in my room," the older boy said, pulling away from her and looking down at her, "You aren't here. Amery doesn't know where you are, Amira doesn't know where you are! I asked C_onnie,_ even! Gods, Kyi, you can't scare me like that! I didn't know what you were going into the city for. I thought you would be back before nightfall!"

"Sorry, Aylwin," she apologized sincerely. She hated making anyone worry about her. "Athram took me to be healed."

"Healed? Why? Where?"

"I fell down," Kyia told him.

"Tell me the truth, Kyi,"Aylwin growled. "I'll find out from you or someone else, but either way, I'll still find out."

"I got into a fight with Gavin and his friends," Kyia sighed. She hated admitting she'd lost a fight.

"When?' Aylwin asked calmy.

"Last night."

"So who healed you?"

"Falora." Aylwin didn't know about the rogues, so she figured she could just tell him it was a city healer.

"Falora? Amber's aunt?" Aylwin asked, surprising Kyia.

"How do you know Amber?" Kyia exclaimed. Amber was Jeff's fifteen year old sister. She had red hair and the same brown eyes as her brother. She was wild and unpredictable, most of the time, and always a good person to go to if you were looking for a fun time. She knew all the best places in Corus, knew her way through the maze of alleyways and back streets, was on good terms with almost all the shop keepers that mattered, and was loved by each and every Aesir Rogue Kyia knew, though Kyia had never met her.

"How do you know Falora?" Aylwin countered fairly. "I never knew you knew the rogues?"

"I don't know all of them, but I know a lot of the Aesir Rogues," Kyia answered truthfully. "Athram, Craft, and Rodney are friends with Arkitec."

"Amber's cousin?" Aylwin asked.

"Is there any other Arkitec?" laughed Kyia. Aylwin grinned sheepishly.

"Well Amber's uncle is friends with my father. He used to bring her to my house often when we were younger," Aylwin offered helpfully. Kyia nodded understandingly.

"Well are you okay? Falora healed you?" he asked, changing the subject.

Kyia nodded. "But when Athram and I came back to the palace the gates were closed so we slept at Asgard. We didn't really have any other choice. It was either risk being punished by Duke Graham, or definitely be punished by Duke Graham."

"He catch you this morning?" Aylwin asked.

Kyia sighed and nodded, frowning. Aylwin made a sympathetic noise.

"Well I have to get back to the barn, so I'll probably be back tonight," he told her, already on his way to the window.

"Aylwin, you have your own window," Kyia reminded him tiredly. "And theres a door."

"I know." He flashed her a laughing grin before hopping out the window and stalking across the courtyard, hands shoved in his pockets and away from the biting cold of the winter wind. The heavy bell peeled obnoxiously from it's tower in another courtyard. Winter birds were startled into flight from their perches on snow-covered windowsills and bare tree branches. Connie would be struggling to wake Amery next door and Amira would be rising on her other side, as well. In the next twenty minutes the pages wing would be alive and thriving, the mess hall would begin to fill.

Snowdust butted her head against Kyia's leg and pawed at her. Kyia looked down at her. Snowdust had dragged one of Kyia's shirts out to her. Unfortunately, it was a red shirt. Kyia smiled and scratched Snowdust between her ears for the effort. Returning the shirt to the chest full of clothes, she extracted a clean uniform and dressed slowly. He stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn't yet eaten breakfast. Something heavy hit her door and Kyia grimaced and opened her door. Amery slumped to the floor at her feet and looked groggily up at her.

"What are you doing Amery?" Kyia asked.

"I tripped," Amery said. "My face hurts."

"Its killing me, too," Kyia joked and then laughed as Snowdust appeared beside her and licked Amery's face, concerned. Her cousin groaned regretfully and pushed the dog's face away. Amira appeared in the doorway and looked between Amery, Kyia, and Snowdust, and then back at Kyia.

"What's Amery doing on the floor?"

Kyia shrugged innocently and closed her door, shifting Amery's body along the floor. Snowdust trampled over him and Kyia and Amira started down the corridor to the mess hall. Amery remained on the floor.

**Author's Note**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** "What's Amery doing on the floor?"

Kyia shrugged innocently and closed her door, shifting Amery's body along the floor. Snowdust trampled over him and Kyia and Amira started down the corridor to the mess hall. Amery remained on the floor.

**Chapter 12**

The palace tailor was a plump old man, with white hair, crinkling blue eyes, and a good sense of humour. He talked to Athram and Kyia as he would his grandchildren, and insisted on doing most of the work himself, despite what Duke Graham had told him. His moments of grumpiness were short-lived and he was soon back to his jolly self. His name was Elden Spokes.

"That a boy, sonny!" he cried to Athram one such afternoon as Athram walked through the door carrying a crate of Yamani silks. "Just put it down there. Perfect! You're such a great help! Gods know I wouldn't be able to do that with my back. Now, my dear," He redirected his attention to Kyia, who stood up straighter and smiled.

"Yes, sir?" she asked politely.

"If you wouldn't mind putting these away in the cupboard I'll have Athram bring in the last box and then the two of you have the rest of the day off. I must get these trousers finished!" With that he strode away into his work room, greeting one of the seamstresses on his way. Kyia hopped to her work happily. The silks were slippery and flowed between her fingers as she put them away carefully. The loud thud behind her alerted her to the arrival of Athram and the last box of fabrics.

"D'you need any help, Kyi?" Athram asked courteously. She looked up at him from her place on the floor and smiled.

"No, its alright," she told him. "I'm almost done. Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning... Craft and Rodney were saying something about boxes and ribbon and lead. They told me to tell you to meet them by the bell tower at five o'clock."

"That was... fifteen minutes ago," Athram said and then smiled sarcastically at Kyia. "Thanks, Kyia."

Grinned innocently, Kyia replied, "Your welcome!" Athram stuck his tongue out at her and walked out the door. She put the rest of the fabrics away quickly, but carefully, before calling a farewell to Mr. Spokes and strolling into the hallway. There was only a week left until midwinter. The market day the week before Mr Spokes had given Kyia and Athram off to go to the city and purchase their midwinter gifts for friends and family. They had done just that and gone to visit Asgard Hall; they couldn't resist. Falora, as happy as she'd been to see them, had relentlessly badgered them about getting back to the palace on time. When they'd finally left with Craft, Rodney, Nolan, and Amery, Falora had cautioned them not to talk to strangers and stood on the front porch until they were out of sight.

The corridors were surprisingly empty for a Sunday afternoon. No pages, squires, knights, or nobles cluttered them. Kyia's footsteps echoed eerily off the walls. Quickening her pace, Kyia soon entered the page's wing and the noise level rose. She walked into her room, collected her homework, and tread quietly down the hall to Nolan's room. Almost as soon as she knocked on the door, Amery answered it, red faced, chest heaving. She could hear Snowdust barking from somewhere inside the room, as well.

"Your dog," he huffed and put a hand on his knee to steady himself, "Came straight from the Black God, I swear." The door was yanked open wider and Amira's smiling face appeared over Amery's.

"Kyia! You're finally here! Come in, come in!" she urged enthusiastically. "Move Amery." The boy glared at her, groaned, and threw himself to the floor. "Thank you!"

Kyia laughed and stepped over her cousin as her dog trotted over and sat half on Amery triumphantly. She could no longer crawl on top of him fully; there wasn't enough of him for all of her. Nolan, emotionless and quiet as ever, sat on the bed with Sarralyn, who was laughing heartily as Snowdust licked Amery's mouth beside him. Cade and West were both at Nolan's desk, homework spread over it, watching the on-going battle between Snowdust and Amery. Amira sat down at the foot of the bed and gathered her homework back into her lap. Amery's homework sat in a heap by the hearth so Kyia sat down there.

She was beginning on her etiquette homework when Amery decided to literally crawl over to his former spot beside her. Looking up, she could see the dog saliva shining on his face. He was mumbling grumpily about "disgusting dog" and "why I oughta". Kyia smiled silently to herself and continued with her work. The room was quiet after Amery had stopped complaining and Snowdust had settled down beside Kyia. They'd had about ten minutes of peace and quiet when Kyia heard voices in the corridor.

"No, the girls' doors are locked, you moron!"

"I'm the moron? You're the one who-"

"Shut up, they're coming!"

A resounding, yet unsurprising, thud was heard as three heavy bodies hit Nolan's door.

"Nolan? Nolan? If you're there answer me!"

"Craft?" Kyia called uncertainly.

"Kyia? What are you-?"

"Never mind that!" Athram interjected. "Nolan, were coming in." Kyia looked to Nolan, who shrugged, and the door burst open. Rodney, Athram, and Craft all fell haphazardly onto the floor and scurried around.

"Quick, close the door!" Rodney hissed, panicked. One of the three slammed the door quickly and then they all ran into Nolan's dressing room.

"We aren't here!" Athram added, poking his head out into the main room before disappearing into the dressing room once more.

The younger pages looked between each other and then, as if by unspoken agreement, they all lunged to their feet and crowded around the door. Someone opened it and they all peered out. No one was there.

"What do you think they did?" Amira whispered.

"I have an idea," Kyia replied, equally as quietly. Then they heard hurried footsteps.

"Those scoundrels!" A woman's shrill voice declared. "I'll have their heads!"

A man's voice joined the woman's, "Now, Clara, you must share."

"I'm the one covered in dung!" another man's voice reminded the first two. Kyia gasped.

_Oh no!_ She thought.

"Where do they come up with this?" Amery muttered, completely in awe of the older boys. The footsteps got closer and then the elderly female cook, the middle-aged, fat, male cook, and one of the young helpers swung around the corner and into the pages wing. The man's face was bright red; the woman, old and wizened, held a cleaver tightly in her bony hands, and the helper was, regretfully, covered in dung. An unpleasant smell wafted down the corridor to Kyia's nose and she forced herself to keep her facial features neutral. The man stopped in front of them.

"Did you see three third year pages come down this corridor?" he asked authoritatively, hands on hips.

"I think they went down that way," Cade said seriously, pointing back towards the corridor the cooks had come from. "Towards the portrait room."

"Thank you, sir," sniffed the cook. "Come Clara, Andrew." Turning, he motioned to his companions to follow him, and they strode on down the corridor. Kyia and her friends waited until the kitchen personnel had turned the corner, before retreating back into Nolan's room. Amery, Cade, and West were disposed in giggles, unable to contain themselves. Amira

looked amused as well, but Nolan didn't look perturbed what so ever. Kyia turned towards the dressing room.

"Whose idea was it?" she demanded.

"Athram's!"

"Rodney's!"

"Craft's!"

All three accusations came from the trio, only now daring to crawl back into the main room.

"It _was not_ my idea!" Rodney said defensively, holding his hands out before him as he leaned his back against the wall.

"It was _Athram's_!" Craft insisted, straight faced.

Rodney scowled. "It was your's!" he declared.

"Rodney, you're the one who almost got us skinned," Athram interrupted.

Rodney snorted. "I was not! It was Craft!"

"Actually, it _was_ you," Athram said slowly, nodding at Rodney.

"What? I had-"

"You came up with the idea two weeks ago, in the King's Own stable when we were mucking out stalls."

Rodney took a deep breath. "No it wasn't, I-" The brunette stopped suddenly, realization passing like a ghost over his eyes. "Oh, right... Yes, that was me."

Craft snorted and Athram grinned.

"Told you it wasn't me!" Craft taunted.

"Shut up," retorted his friend weakly.

"Well _you three_ interrupted our homework," continued Kyia.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Athram, "We'll go get our's!"

Kyia's eyes widened. "What? No, Athram! Athram?" But it was no use, the three older boys were already shutting the door behind themselves. Nolan showed a rare point of emotion when he chuckled quietly and raised his eyes to her's, a smile on his face.

Sighing, Kyia asked, "What is so funny?" Nolan chuckled again.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, "Nothing at all." The homework in his lap recaptured his attention and his face slipped back into it's former emotionless state.

Kyia didn't open her eyes. She could hear the winter wind outside her window, battering against the naked trees in the courtyard. She was snuggled deeply under her warm blankets. The air in her room was stale, the silence undisturbed save for the deep breathing of the slumbering wolf dog sprawled across her feet at the foot of her bed. She sighed and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. It was Midwinter. The corridor outside her door was quiet. The palace was still asleep. No bell would ring today, no servants would be sent to wake the particularly difficult pages, no punishments for tardiness would be doled out. Though the hour was early, Kyia felt wide awake and refreshed.

Careful not to disturb Snowdust, she got out of bed and trekked softly into the dressing room. She noticed that, for once, Aylwin's door was shut, which meant her older friend had slept inside last night. She hadn't heard him come in last night. If he had come in through her window he would have stepped on her and she would have know. _He must have come in through _his_ window_ she thought to herself sarcastically. She went through her usual morning routine. Snowdust poked her head in while Kyia was cleaning her teeth before disappearing back into the main room. Aylwin was sitting in the chair by the unlit hearth, Snowdust's head in his lap.

"'Morning, Aylwin," Kyia said sleepily.

Aylwin's head peeked around, hair mussed, eyes bleary, weary smile on his face. He gently disentangled himself from Snowdust and got up. He was clad in only a pair of breeches, as was usual for his sleepwear.

"Happy Midwinter, Kyi," he said, pulling her into a hug. Kyia wrapped her arms around the older boy's waist and squeezed, breathing in his scent of straw and wood shavings. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You have straw in your hair," she said, amused, noticing the yellow contrast against his brown hair. Aylwin rolled his eyes and smiled wryly as he raised his hand to his hair, running his fingers through it and pulling out the pieces of hay.

"That's what you get for sleeping in the barn," Kyia told him and skipped away.

"Maybe I like sleeping in the barn?" he replied calmly. The door to Kyia's dressing room closed as Aylwin disappeared behind it. Kyia retreated to her bed. Snowdust's nose butted her hand, demanding attention. Oddly, Aylwin's bedroom door was still closed. Kyia frowned, her curiosity taking over. Aylwin's door was always open, except when he was sleeping. He was awake now... Kyia opened the door quietly and peered in inquisitively. The room was generally dark, no lamps lit, the window shutters tightly closed. Only a sliver of sunshine shone through a crack in the shutters, lighting on a shock of shiny red hair.

She felt an hand rest gently on her back and turned quickly, but quietly, to find Aylwin standing over her. A wave of guilt washed over her and she blushed, pulling away from the door and closing it quietly. She may have been remorseful, but she was also very curious.

"Who is that?" Kyia asked quietly, despite her mixed feelings.

"Amber," Aylwin replied evenly, "I thought you knew her?"

Kyia shook her head. "I've never met her, but I've heard of her and seen her once or twice," she admitted. The whole situation was awkward, and she didn't even want to think of the reasons why there would be a girl in Aylwin's room.

"Oh," Aylwin stated dumbly. "Well..."

Kyia was praying for a way out of this awkward conversation, and her prayers were answered when someone rapped on her door. She assumed it was Rebar; he was ever the early-riser.

Her door opened on well-oiled hinges to reveal, to Kyia's surprise, Nolan.

"Good morning," she greeted slowly, confused. Nolan wasn't usually a social person.

"Hello, Kyi," he replied courteously. "You're up." It was a statement, rather than a question. Kyia nodded. "That's not like you." It was true, she was usually only a step or two ahead of Athram in the mornings, but Amery was, by far, the worst about waking up. Kyia smiled as a reply and stepped back to admit her quiet friend.

"You're like Rebar," she stated, "Up early every morning." Nolan nodded and looked around the room, catching sight of Aylwin silently slipping back inside his room, closing the door quietly.

"He slept here last night?" Asked her friend. It was a known fact that Kyia's supposed servant preferred to sleep in the stable most nights.

Kyia nodded. "Well..." she began before clamping her mouth shut. She didn't know if she should tell him.

"Hmm?" Nolan asked, tearing his eyes away from a book on Kyia's desk.

She shook her head and smiled. "Never mind."

Nolan smiled slightly. "Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"Um, well," Kyia took a deep breath. "Amber's in there."

"Amber? Arkitec's cousin?"

Kyia nodded.

"In Aylwin's room?"

She hesitated before nodding once again. To her surprise Nolan grinned and shook his head amusedly.

"Nolan! Its not funny!"

"He's sixteen, Kyi," the boy pointed out truthfully. Aylwin had turned sixteen at the end of October, on All Hallows Eve.

"So? That doesn't make it any less awkward." She fidgeted nervously and looked anywhere but at Nolan and the amused look plastered on his face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shrug indifferently.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Kyia asked finally.

Nolan shrugged again. "I've been awake for about an hour and have nothing to do. No one else should be up for a while, except for Rebar, possibly." Kyia had to agree with that.

"I brought you your Midwinter gift, though," he said and presented an average-sized package. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed he was carrying it all along.

"What? Why?" Kyia demanded, though she was curious to see what he'd gotten her. He ignored her question and held the package out to her and she hesitantly accepted it with an appreciative smile. She unwrapped it carefully and then just barely caught the heavy black fabric before it fell to the ground. Frowning with puzzlement, she unfolded the soft fabric. It was a black winter cloak, with silver embroidery around the hood in an intricate pretty pattern. The fabric was heavy, but soft, and sure to keep her warm even in the most violent winter wind.

"This is so nice!" she exclaimed excitedly, hugging the cloak. "Thank you, Nolan!"

"Well I decided I'd heard enough of your complaining about being cold," Nolan teased good-naturedly, smiling softly. Kyia stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Oh, leave me alone," she retorted jokingly. "What do you think about getting your ear pierced?"

A confused look crossed his face and he said, "I want to, I just haven't had the time. You _always_ find me at the piercings booth on Market Day."

Kyia grinned and nodded, "Exactly." She picked up a small, carefully wrapped package from the stack on her desk and handed it to her friend.

He accepted it with a raised eyebrow and apprehensively peeled away the wrappings to reveal a small box harboring a gold hoop and a silver stud set with an aquamarine gem. "What...?"

Smiling, Kyia informed him, "You're getting your ear pierced today."

**Author's Note**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's ****Note**

**Last Chapter** Kyia picked up a small, carefully wrapped package from the stack on her desk and handed it to her friend.

Nolan accepted it with a raised eyebrow and apprehensively peeled away the wrappings to reveal a small box harboring a gold hoop and a silver stud set with an aquamarine gem. "What...?"

Smiling, Kyia informed him, "You're getting your ear pierced today."

**Chapter 13**

Asgard Hall was loud and unruly, as was usual, when Craft threw open the door and the seven of them filed inside. The Midwinter decorations were still up, though slightly more disheveled than when last Kyia had seen them. Nolan tugged at his newly pierced left ear lobe absently, the stud and hoop slightly visible beneath his black hair. One of the older rogues spotted them as he passed through the entrance hall and asked drunkenly who they were there for. Kyia had seen him before, and had spoken to him once or twice, but she supposed in his drunken stupor he didn't recognize her or her friends.

"Arkitec, Roland," Athram told him loudly, above the howling laughter emitting from the dining room. "Where's Arkitec?"

"Arkitec?" Roland repeated dumbly, leaning in closer to Athram as he fought for his balance. "Oh, its you, Athram. Uh, Arkitec, right..." He stared off into space while Athram waited impatiently. Finally he sighed and pushed past the man, heading up the stairs. Craft and Rodney drifted off in the direction of the hallway leading to all the back rooms. Kyia was torn between following Athram or the other two boys, and eventually Athram won over. She followed him up the stairs, where it was slightly quieter, and along the row of doors, before stopping in front of Arkitec's. Athram rapped on it loudly.

"Ark? Ark, you in there?" he called clearly. Kyia heard someone groan almost inaudibly on the other side of the door. Athram heard it too. "Lazy ass,'" he laughed. "We're coming in." He tried to push open the door, but it was locked. "C'mon, Ark, open the door." He called through the solid wood. There was the faint sound of rustling sheets and shuffling feet from within Arkitec's room followed by the metallic click of someone fumbling with a lock and the door swung open.

"Oh, gods!" Kyia cried and threw her arm over her eyes and blushing, while at the same time spinning on her heel and facing in the opposite direction. Everything about Arkitec's appearance was disheveled, from his messier-than-normal hair, to his lack of clothing. She heard the two boys behind her laughing while she silently cursed their very names.

"Arkitec sleeps in the nude," Athram supplied helpfully, though he was a bit too late. "I suppose I should have warned you?" Kyia growled threateningly.

"Its alright, I've got a sheet," Arkitec's voice joined his friend's. "I at least have the decency not to scar young women for life by answering the door naked. You can look, Kyi." Hesitantly, Kyia turned around, slowly dropping her arm from her eyes. Arkitec stood grinning in the door way, sheet wrapped around his waist and held loosely in his hand.

"You drop that..." Kyia began imposingly.

"Don't worry," Arkitec assured her, but then grinned wickedly. "You'll like it when you're older." The blush on her cheeks deepened and she looked away from his blue eyes, an odd green tinge to them at the moment.

"Well now that you've made Kyi blush," Atrham began, amused, "Happy Midwinter. I can't believe you aren't up yet."

"I don't have a training master beating down my door," Arkitec reminded the other boy easily. "Come in, I'll get dressed, we'll go downstairs. Is it only you two here?"

Athram and Arkitec talked as Kyia followed them into Arkitec's room. It was the first time she'd been inside his room. It was a mess. Articles of clothes, boxes, wrapping, a pair of boots, and even weapons were scattered throughout the room. A few small ornaments decorated the room. Arikitec dug a clean shirt and stockings out of a dresser positioned against one wall, picked up a semi-clean pair of breeches from the floor, and disappeared behind a plain dressing screen.

"Kyia," Athram called in a sing-song voice. Kyia turned to look at him questioningly. "Look up," he told her.

She looked up. A bough of some kind of plant with white berries was hung over the doorway.

"What about it?" she asked Athram.

"Its mistletoe," Athram explained. "Unless you want to kiss Arkitec then you might want to move." Kyia backed up quickly. She had absolutely no desire to kiss Arkitec.

"I've been scarred enough for the day, thank you very much," she told him, backing into a chair and sitting.

"By Arkitec?" he laughed and threw himself onto the bed.

Before she even realized what she was saying she blurted out, "And Aylwin."

"Aylwin?" Athram repeated, sitting up and staring at her.

She explained her morning to him, blushing with embarrassment all the while. When Athram laughed, she was expecting it, this time. So it was no surprise when Arkitec rejoined them laughing, while he collected several weapons from around his room and equipped them expertly, concealing them almost flawlessly.

"I still don't see how its so funny?" Kyia snapped.

Both boys simply shook their heads and chuckled.

"You'll like it when you're older," Arkitec repeated for the second time that morning. Athram burst into a fresh fit of laughter and rolled back onto Arkitec's bed.

Arkitec simply grinned devilishly and swept Kyia out the door. She was sure to get out ahead of Arkitec, just in case Athram was telling the truth about the mistletoe over their friend's door.

She found Craft and Rodney in the practice room whipping unsheathed daggers at a black target painted on the chipped and abused wall opposite them, along side two other rogues their age. Amery was deep into a game of chess with a rogue named Istas. Though he was in his sixties, common born, and the farthest thing from talkative, he was intelligent. His long black hair was streaked with gray, his tanned face creased with deep wrinkles and blemished by old scars. For some unusual reason he found Amery suitable company, often engaging him in a chess game or card game or debate whenever they visited. Cade and Nolan were in the library. Nolan was reading, while Cade did what he liked to call "people watching". It was, according to him, like bird watching, but more interesting.

Arkitec lead Kyia and Athram into the dining room, calling to one of the cook's daughters, Isabella, to get them something to drink. She cast him a disdainful look before marching into the kitchen.

"She's going to hurt you one day," Kyia told him informatively.

"She already has," Arkitec admitted, grinning roguishly he lifted up his shirt to present a fading bruise on his chest. "She threw a chair at me last week." Athram laughed at him.

Kyia grinned smugly. "You deserved it."

"I'm not gonna argue with that," agreed the boy, nodding. Isabella brought them a jug of lemonade and three glass, being sure to slosh some of the lemonade on Arkitec in the process.

"Sorry," she apologized insincerely, voice sarcastic.

"Jokes on you, these are the same pants you spilled something on yesterday," Arkitec told her.

The girl turned to Kyia. "I don't know how you tolerate such an _ass_." Kyia shrugged and smiled apologetically.

She said, "I don't live with him." Isabella nodded thoughtfully as she returned to the kitchen.

"She loves me," Arkitec said confidently as soon as she'd disappeared behind the swinging door.

"That completely explains her throwing a chair at you," said Athram sarcastically. Kyia nodded her agreement.

"I grew up with her," Arkitec said. "How could she not love me?"

Kyia grinned. "For exactly that reason."

"What?" Arkitec's face twisted into a look of confusing and then realization. "Hey!" Kyia laughed and received a slap on the back from Athram, who was also howling with laughter.

The house quietened down as the morning progressed. Rogues were leaving to visit non-rogue family members, and to rob any unsuspecting nobles they could find in the city. Nolan wandered into the dining room just in time for lunch. As Isabella and another girl were clearing their table from lunch Arkitec looked up from his conversation with Athram, towards the entrance to the dining room. A look of seriousness crossed his usual joking features and he nodded slightly. The look was gone when Kyia blinked again and Arkitec was smiling once more. Rogues from around the dining room were rising and beginning to disappear from the room.

He interrupted Athram's story about gods knew what and said swiftly, but calmly, "Sorry, I'll be back in a minute alright? There's just something I need to attend to." Athram nodded confusedly and both he and Kyia followed their friend with their eyes. Jeff stood in the doorway to the entrance hall, waiting patiently. The two cousins swept around the corner and into the back hallway. Suddenly, Kyia knew where they were going: to the King of the Aesir himself, Dietrich Caines.

"What's going on?" she asked Athram, worried. She'd never met Dietrich, but she knew, from how his rogues talked about him, that he was a hard man, respected and powerful. He didn't tolerate nonsense, and traitors were as good as dead.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good," Athram answered truthfully. They sat in silence, waiting for their friend to return and tell them that nothing was wrong and then yell at Isabella for cookies, or something along those lines. The dining room was empty, save for Kyia, Athram, and Nolan. Ten minutes later, rogues began passing by the doorway hurriedly, men, women, teenagers. _What's happening?_ Kyia wondered stressfully. She shot a look at Athram, who returned her gaze, and then at Nolan, who looked back at her quietly. Finally, Arkitec came into sight. He was walking along side Jeff and Amber. He stopped them in front of the dining room and walked quickly over to his friends.

"When did Amber get back?" Kyia asked him, her earlier hopes of nothing being wrong still high.

"About an hour ago," her friend replied distractedly. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but I'm needed. Happy Midwinter." He turned to return to his cousins.

"Wait," Kyia called. Arkitec stopped in his tracks. He turned back around slowly. "What's going on?" Kyia continued timidly.

The older boy sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Xodeas is causing trouble. One of our men killed one of their's last night. Draegen's not happy and he's been hunting any Aesir he can find. Asgard's going into lock down and Dietrich's sending out scouts. He wants guards inside and outside." Xodeas was the rival rogue group, the traitors of the original Court of the Rogue. Their leader was Draegen Bolton, a cruel man, on the verge on insanity, willing to do anything and everything to get what he wanted.

"But its Midwinter," Kyia pressed. Arkitec shook his head.

"Don't worry, its nothing. We'll be back before you know it." Spinning on his heel, he stalked purposefully out of the dining room to join Amber and Jeff. A moment later they heard the door thud shut and then silence.

_Is everyone gone?_ Kyia wondered curiously. The screech of the chair legs on the abused hard wood floor was magnified a hundred times by the sudden and unusual quiet of the large house. There was no laughing, no children crying, no shouting, no cursing, no scolding, no clatter of dishes, no thud of feet, nothing to mask the sound of Kyia's chair scraping across the floor; only silence. It was eerie and uncomfortable. She strained her ears for a sound of some sort. To her relief she heard something: footsteps. Fast and more than one, coming from all different directions.

"Who is that?" Athram whispered, as if the silence had captured him, too. Kyia shrugged and glanced at Nolan, who gave no recognition of hearing her. He was staring unblinkingly into the front hall. The footsteps sounded closer now; they were right outside the room. Fear struck Kyia. What if they weren't friends? What if they were Xodeas rogues? Her fear past over when Craft and Rodney materialized in the doorway. The library doors opened as well and Cade joined them in the front hall.

"What's going on?" Craft demanded softly, his boots clunking dully on the floor as he and Rodney weaved their way though the dining room to Kyia, Athram, and Nolan.

Nolan sat up straighter and one word came out of his mouth, " Xodeas."

"Uh-" Rodney began.

"-oh" Craft finished for him. The exchange between the two friends would have been comical if Kyia wasn't so distracted by the continuance of footsteps. They sounded overhead, on the second and third floors, they sounded in the kitchen, and the back hall ways.

"Healers," Athram concluded. "This is more serious than Ark let on."

Falora stepped off the last step from the upper rooms and stood behind Cade with Amery behind her. She waved Kyia and her friends out of the dining room. They obeyed without question.

"What's going on Falora?" Cade asked innocently, his usual cheery demeanor gone. It was, instead, replaced by fear and apprehension.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," she said lightly, though her eyes told a different story. "Xodeas is just causing a bit of an uproar, over-reacting as usual. Dietrich just sent a few people out to settle them down."

"Falora, I don't mean any disrespect, but the house is empty," Athram pointed out. Kyia drifted towards one of the windows inset beside the door. It looked out into the street, aligned perfectly with Yggdasril. Heimdall and Odin remained on either side of the gate, though a dozen other rogues were spread out in her line of site. Beyond the wall and the gate, on the street, the rest of the Aesir Rogues were spread out, blending seamlessly into the scenery of the street. They seemingly disappeared into evergreen trees and behind and inside deserted houses, barns, and sheds. Others carried on to enter the main streets to, most likely, disappear into the crowds and keep a look out for trouble.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she spun around rapidly to face Falora. "Come now, dear, everything is _fine_."

Kyia was about to ask something, but then on a second thought, she shut it and looked at her feet.

"What is it, dear?" Falora asked kindly.

Kyia looked up at the motherly woman, who smiled reassuringly. Kyia took a deep breath. "If everything is fine, why are the healers going down to the basement? To the healing rooms?" It was Falora's turn to take a deep breath. She shook her head.

"Never you mind, lets just get you bunch into the other room."

"If everything is fine, why is Asgard in lock down?" Kyia continued. "If everything is fine, why is the house silent? Why is no one here? Why are they all out there," she jabbed a finger at the door to the house, "hiding and waiting?"

"Hush," Falora said softly, but firmly. A last healer passed them as Falora ushered them down the back hall towards the sitting rooms. His bloodshot eyes and dark circles told of a possible hangover he'd been hoping to sleep off. The fact that he was fumbling with his belt and his shirt was only half tucked led Kyia to believe he'd only just crawled out of bed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and swept through the door adjacent to the kitchen from the hall. He hadn't given a single sign of even noticing them.

The sitting room Falora led them into was comfortable and sufficiently furnished. There was a stuffed couch, a padded wooden chair, and a stuffed armchair, as well as a small coffee table. The window looked out onto the backyard and the small paddock the rogues' horses were let out in. It was made quite clear that Falora didn't want them to see whatever was going on out in front of the house. She settled them in, made sure they were comfortable, and then left, promising to come back later. The pages sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was really only seconds. The room had no other windows and no doors besides the one they'd entered through. _Is it locked? _Kyia wondered, hope rising in her chest. She began to rise when Amery beat her to the door. He rattled the door knob uselessly, shaking his head and frowning in Kyia's direction.

"Magic?" suggested Kyia hopefully. An emerald green glow flared up around the door knob as Amery concentrated intently. The glow died down and Amery jiggled the door knob again. Nothing. He angrily kicked the door and then swore when he stubbed his toe.

"Falora's magic is stronger than your's, or mine, or Kyi's," Athram explain lazily from beside her as they watched Amery hop back to his former place on the armchair holding one foot. "There's no chance we'll be able to get out of here without her, or someone more powerful than her, unlocking the door for us." Kyia let her head drop into her hands as she leant forward. It was Midwinter. She shouldn't be locked in a room for precautionary measures; Arkitec and the other rogues shouldn't be outside, scouting out Xodeas; Falora and the other healers shouldn't be congregated in the basement awaiting the mortally wounded. She felt Athram's hand on her back and she looked over at him. He smiled weakly and Kyia leaned back, head resting on the back of the couch. If she was going to be locked in here, she might as well catch up on some sleep.

The door opening awoke Kyia suddenly. Amery was the first person she saw, and he was still sleeping. She looked to her left, at the three other boys squished onto the same couch as her. Rodney was asleep, head back, mouth open, snoring. Craft, Athram, and Nolan, however were wide awake eying the person in the doorway attentively. Kyia followed their gazes to Falora.

"Come, dears, we need your help in the healing ward," she said hurriedly, "Just bandaging little nicks and cuts is all." She smiled tightly, greying hair falling out of her bun, knuckles white on the doorknob.

The boys filed out silently while Falora held the door for them. Kyia slapped Amery over the head as she passed him.

"Wha?" he slurred as he stirred. He opened his eyes partially and glared at Kyia. "You _always_ have to hit me!" he growled irritably. He huffed and got to his feet as Kyia shrugged and followed Falora out the door.

Falora led them down the hallway to the kitchen. A few rogues were scattered about the house, the occasional healer rushing past them. She led them into the kitchen and waved them down the trap door to the cold cellars. The stairway was narrow and the steps were short. Luckily, the torches lit in their wall brackets produced an orange glow allowing Kyia and her friends to find their footing. The cellars were chaos. The packed dirt floor was cold and darker in spots, from what Kyia hoped was melted snow, but her rational self told her otherwise. Blood. Healers were scurrying hastily from room to room, sweat on their brows and faces red, despite the icy temperature.

"Right in here, dears," Ordered Falora quickly, herding them into the room closest to the steps. She didn't want them to see anything. The room was crowded with rogues occupying a few spare chairs, but mostly roughly constructed benches lining the walls. A single healer was striding around the room.

"Agnes?" Falora called softly to the healer. The woman turned around, revealing herself as a skinny, elderly woman, with blue eyes and pale skin. "I have some helpers for you. They can't do much, but they can bandage cuts and clean wounds."

"Why didn't you give them to Hiram?" Agnes asked suddenly, returning her attention to the woman she'd been attending.

Kyia felt Falora stiffen and looked around at her. She looked bothered.

"Because," she said as way of explanation in a firm voice. Agnes turned to Falora and they exchanged glances.

"Alright," she said and began rummaging through a satchel at her feet.

"Athram, Amery, and Kyia have the Gift," supplied Falora helpfully before turning to them. "I trust the palace has been teaching you simple healing spells? Just to clean cuts and such?" Kyia, Amery, and Athram nodded silently.

Agnes nodded and looked to Falora. "Hiram was looking for you earlier." Falora let swiftly. Agnes immediately took charge, sending Kyia to a girl a year or two older than Athram. As Kyia approached the girl removed her hand from her left arm to reveal a cut on her bicep. She smiled gently and allowed Kyia to clean her cut and close it up. Once she was done, the girl thanked Kyia and left the room. A steady income of rogues with minor injuries continued to flow into the room. Kyia fixed many knife cuts, none life threatening, a few broken fingers, and several bruises, despite the protests of the rogues that she shouldn't waste her Gift on them. _If only I'd known all this magic when I got beat up by Gavin..._ Kyia thought, remembering her midnight pilgrimage to the kitchen the previous month. She'd been in the room less that forty five minutes when a loud commotion could be heard outside in the hallway. She was jerked out of her mind set and glanced worriedly at Athram, who returned her look identically. Kyia beat Athram to the open door and was nearly plowed over as he joined her. There were three rogues trying to get down the stairs at the same time, two holding something heavy between them. One of them was yelling commands at everyone to get out of the way and clear the hallway. She recognized him as Jeff. He finally reached the bottom of the steps and motioned for the other two to pass him. Amber walked swiftly by them, followed closely by Heimdall carrying a teenaged boy. Kyia could see his blood smeared tunic and cringed. His face was turned in towards Heimdall's chest, but as Heimdall hefted him into a better grip, his head fell to the other side. With a look of pure horror on her face Kyia realized who it was.

"Arkitec!" Athram yelled hoarsely.

**Author's Note**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter** She was jerked out of her mind set and glanced worriedly at Athram, who returned her look identically. Kyia beat Athram to the open door and was nearly plowed over as he joined her. There were three rogues trying to get down the stairs at the same time, two holding something heavy between them. One of them was yelling commands at everyone to get out of the way and clear the hallway. She recognized him as Jeff. He finally reached the bottom of the steps and motioned for the other two to pass him. Amber walked swiftly by them, followed closely by Heimdall carrying a teenaged boy. Kyia could see his blood smeared tunic and cringed. His face was turned in towards Heimdall's chest, but as Heimdall hefted him into a better grip, his head fell to the other side. With a look of pure horror on her face Kyia realized who it was.

"Arkitec!" Athram yelled hoarsely.

**Chapter 14**

Athram was gone from the doorway so fast Kyia was left stunned in his wake. It finally registered in her brain that it was _Arkitec_! The bloody mess in Heimdall's arms was _Arkitec_! She followed Athram into the hallway and walked along side him. Amber had began to cry, tears cutting though the dirt and grime and blood on her face from a shallow knife wound in her cheek. The look on Jeff's face was that of the highest form of torture. A loved one was dying in front of him. Heimdall's face was grim, his lips tight as he strode into the furthest room from the stairs, Amber, Jeff, Kyia, and Athram at his heals. He lay the boy out on a raised granite table. Kyia realized where she was.

Looking around herself she noticed four healers, a healer bending over each patient. Hiram gave it away. He was the strongest healer in Asgard, almost as learned as the palace healers. The direly injured rogues were in that room. The tables they lay on were soaked with crimson blood. All but one were asleep, their faces peaceful. The one conscious rogue's face was contorted with pain as a healer examined his shoulder, where a wound gushing blood resided.

Falora spotted them and came straight over.

She waved a finger threateningly at them and scolded, "I thought I told you two to-" Her face changed rapidly as she caught sight of her son laying unconscious on the granite table beside her. The look of grief on her face and the pain in her voice made Kyia want to cry.

"Oh, gods, Arkitec," she croaked, tears brimming in her eyes as she took in his blood soaked tunic, his pale face, his shallow breathing.

"He's alive, Falora, but he needs help _now_!" urged Heimdall, taking the older woman's hands in his own larger ones.

Falora placed a hand over her mouth, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Where did you find him?" she croaked, tearing her eyes away from her son and resting them pleadingly on Heimdall.

"Under that damned pine tree," Heimdall replied viciously. He hesitated before adding, "Falora, the snow's near black where we found 'im. He's lost a lot of blood. I don' need to be a healer to know that much."

"Hiram!" Falora cried. "Get over here! Arkitec's hurt!" She was crying as hard as Amber, then, as she screamed at the head healer. Hiram looked over his shoulder at her, irritated.

"Falora, he can't be hurt that badly," he said dismissively and turned back to his patient.

"Oh, really?" cried Falora angrily. She stomped over to him, grabbed him by the neck of his robe, and yanked him over to Arkitec. Even if she was having a crisis, she still demanded respect and acknowledgement. "Look at him, Hiram!"

The healer's eyes widened and he shook his head, taking in the sight. "Gods."

"Help him, Hiram," Falora whispered, a new wave of tears washing over her, her former anger gone. "Please."

"Everyone out," he said to the small group. "Now! Falora, you too. I think you're done for the day." With that he called the other healers over and Heimdall ushered them out, blocking their view. The last thing Kyia saw was the glow of several different gifts combining over Arkitec's lifeless body. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of what might happen if Arkitec didn't make it.

Falora managed to collect herself enough to be reminded that Kyia, Athram, Amery, Nolan, Craft, Rodney, and Cade had to go back to the palace. She summoned enough composure to send Jeff and Amber with them with orders not to leave them unattended until they reached the palace gates. The pages protested that they were capable of protecting themselves, but Falora wouldn't hear any of it. Kyia knew, deep down inside herself, that Midwinter would be one she would never ever forget.

The next two weeks at the palace were nearly unbearable. Kyia had never seen Athram, usually silly and amusing, so depressed. Rodney and Craft were no better, though Kyia believed Athram was taking the accident the hardest. They had no way of getting news from Asgard Hall without endangering one of the rogues. Kyia had even gone as far as to ask Aylwin if he'd heard from Amber.

"Kyi, eat _something_!" Amery snapped thrusting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in Kyia's face. "You going on a hunger strike is not going to help Arkitec! Eat it!" Kyia eyed the potatoes warily and shook her head. "Fuck's sakes, Kyi!" Amery swore loudly and slammed the spoon down onto her plate. Mashed potatoes flew everywhere and Rebar groaned as a particularly large blob caught him between the eyes.

"I'm just not hungry, Amery," Kyia said quietly. She was telling the truth. She hadn't had much of an appetite the past two weeks, the anxiety from Arkitec's condition overriding her primary needs. Amery was worried about her, and about Arkitec, but he had a tendency to get angry rather than anxious or depressed.

"Amery, leave her alone, she'll be fine," Rebar said softly, wiping the potatoes from his face and flicking them onto his own tray.

"No she won't!" Amery thundered and stormed out of the mess hall. Only their table noticed. Kyia looked nervously after him.

"Don't worry, Kyia," Amira said reassuringly, laying her hand of Kyia's from across the table. "Amery will be fine, Arkitec will be fine, everything will be fine." Kyia had decided to tell Amira about Arkitec and the rogues. Amira had wanted to involve the Lord Provost and round up the bad rogues, but Kyia stopped her, explaining that eventually the Aesir Rogues would be rounded up, too.

Kyia smiled at her friend and nodded, though she definitely didn't feel like smiling and she didn't believe that everything would be fine. Something would always be wrong.

Finally Market Day came and Athram was the first one out the palace gates, closely followed by Rodney, Craft, and Kyia. Amery and Nolan lagged behind a bit with Amira, who'd insisted on coming with them to meet "the infamous Arkitec" as she put it. Cade had opted not to go, even though he was curious about Arkitec's current state. Curiosity was basically as far as his concern went; he'd never been close to Arkitec and had really only come to Asgard occasionally. They almost ran all the way to Asgard Hall. Athram breathlessly muttered the password through the bars of Yggdasril to where they knew Heimdall and Odin would be standing on the other side. Kyia's apprehension as the lock popped open and the chain began to unwind itself from around the gate was indescribable.

The gates were pulled open and the group rushed through onto Bifrost.

"How is he?" Athram demanded of Heimdall, who shrugged and motioned at the rejuvenated mansion at the end of the stone walkway. Athram trotted up the steps, shoved the door open. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw before her.

Black.

Curtains, rugs, decorations, clothes. All black. Kyia stared wide-eyed at the display of mourning before her, disbelief prominent in her mind, tears rising in her throat.

"Fuck!"

It was Athram's angry cry that brought Kyia out of her reverie. Her eyes locked on the older boy as he kicked a bucket and threw himself to his knees. Kyia was the first to jump to action. She rushed to Athram's side and knelt beside him. Tentatively she touched his arm and waited for him to look up at her. When he did his face was blank and a single tear slid down his cheek. He'd just lost one of his best friends.

"He's gone, Kyi," he whispered, for her alone to hear. Kyia shook her head, though deep down she had a dreading feeling. Asgard Hall wasn't shrouded in black for no reason. Kyia shook her head, still refusing to believe Arkitec was dead.

"No, I'm sure Arkitec's fine," Kyia whispered reassuringly, though the black surrounding her told her otherwise. From the moment they'd walked in the door and Athram had collapsed on the floor up until that single moment Kyia hadn't heard anything except Athram, hadn't seen anything except Athram. His bloodshot, blue eyes locked with her own ocean blue eyes was all she'd seen.

Shod footsteps echoed on the hardwood steps to their right and Kyia tore her eyes away from her distressed friend's. Falora was descending the steps, garbed in black like the rest of Asgard Hall. Her eyes, though, were dry. Confusion hit Kyia. If Arkitec was dead his mother, of all people, should be falling to pieces over it.

"Dears, what are you doing on the floor?" Falora asked in a tone of voice to match the confusion on her face. "Athram, my boy, what's wrong?" Her strong, but gentle, hands helped Athram to his feet and she pulled him into a hug. Athram buried his face in the older woman's shoulder and hugged her tightly around the waist. Looking around herself, Kyia found the other rogues were going about their own business, though there was no laughter, banter, shouting, or smiles. Only sombre faces and a quiet din of voices. She could even hear her own breathing, could hear the blood pounding in her ears, could hear the shuffle of feet on the hardwood floor. Asgard Hall wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Now, dear, what's wrong?" she heard Falora question Athram.

Athram's muffled reply was barely audible. "He's gone."

Falora pulled back and looked quizzically into Athram's depressed expression. Her voice was gentle when she spoke. "Rufus? I never knew you were on familiar terms with him? I didn't even know him very well, though it's a terrible thing losing him."

"What?" The disbelief on Athram's face bled through into his voice.

"Arkitec's alive?" Kyia blurted, just as surprised as Athram.

"Oh, my dears!" Falora sighed. "You thought this was all... No! Arkitec will be fine. He's still a bit sore, but he'll be fine. It's Rufus who we lost. He went last night in his sleep, the poor man."

"Who died, Athram?" a voice asked from the stairs. Kyia turned and caught sight of Arkitec standing halfway up the stairwell and lunged forward. The stairs flew out under her feet as she sprinted up them and hugged Arkitec tightly. She felt the older boy's arms fall around her shoulders and squeeze her.

"Now, I know you thought I was dead, but you have to remember," Arkitec began, "That I _was_ stabbed in the chest just two weeks ago. So, uh, if you wouldn't mind loosening your grip just a tad."

Kyia drew back immediately. "I'm sorry!"

"Its alright. I'll survive," He said as he hugged Athram.

"Arkitec! You know good and well who passed and you'd better be counting your lucky stars it wasn't you!" Falora scolded.

"Mum, he was a roaming rogue, he was never here," Arkitec reminded her as he descended the rest of the steps, Athram and Kyia on either side of him.

"But he was _here_ when he died," Falora said. "He died defending this house. You'll be good and respectful, Arkitec."

"Yes, mum," sighed Arkitec. He was dressed in black, like the rest of Asgard Hall. Kyia suddenly felt exposed. She and the other pages were the only ones wearing white.

"You'll all be coming to the funeral?" Falora asked the group of pages still standing, stunned, at the door. Rodney and Craft nodded absently.

The funeral was held in the very rear of Asgard Hall. The vast, walled-in property not only had the large house and shed, but also a private cemetery. The raised tomb stones varied from weathered to brand new, though the engravings on all of them were as clear as day. A chill ran through Kyia as she read some of the engravings, and calculated the ages of death. It terrified her how young some of the dead were. A rogues life was obviously nothing close to easy. A hole was already dug on the right of two more graves that looked fresh, their tombstones new. Kyia tore her eyes from them and focused in on the open grave.

The Aesir rogues were lining up on either side of the grave, organizing a line from the open gate to the grave. She stood by Arkitec and Athram, who hadn't left one another's sides, as the deep depressing music began and a glimpse of the black-clad men appeared. There were six of them, three on either side of the simply, but carefully, crafted coffin holding Rufus' body. As Kyia looked up and down the line she stood in, and opposite at the rogues across from her, she saw genuine grief on many of their faces. To Kyia, Rufus was simply a dead rogue, but to some of the people surrounding her, Rufus could have been someone to them. Their friend, companion, acquaintance, comrade, son, father, brother, cousin. Some of these rogues had been there when he died, many had been there when he fought. They'd seen him live, and now they saw him dead.

The ceremony was spectacular enough for any knight. Rufus was honored as a hero, a brave man, a good man. It was presided over by Deitrich himself. Arkitec explained softly that the highest ranking rogue present presided over the funerals of their fallen men because priests of the Black God weren't normally rogues. The grief hit Kyia like a punch in the stomach as Rufus began to be lowered into his eternal resting place. People were crying. The grief was not so much for Rufus, but for the people he'd known and affected. She realized in that moment, that grief wasn't meant solely for the deceased, it was meant mainly for their friends and family.

She trailed Arkitec and Athram back to the house solemnly. For once the sharp witted pair of blonds were quiet, heads bent as they followed the rest of the procession back through the door of Asgard Hall. A tear slipped down her cheek, only one. A tribute to the dead, the Black God, and those Kyia realized she would have to kill.

**Author's Note**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter **She trailed Arkitec and Athram back to the house solemnly. For once the sharp witted pair of blonds were quiet, heads bent as they followed the rest of the procession back through the door of Asgard Hall. A tear slipped down her cheek, only one. A tribute to the dead, the Black God, and those Kyia realized she would have to kill.

**Chapter 15**

It had been four months since Rufus' funeral. There had been no more large disputes between Xodeas and the Aesir rogues. No one else had died, but the memory stuck in Kyia's mind. She had never been to a funeral before that, and now that she had, she didn't wish to attend another one, though she knew she would have to.

Amery's eleventh birthday passed in January and Kyia's at the end of March. In the middle of April Duke Graham announced that the pages would be making their annual trip to the crag near the cliffs at the end of the month. Zuriaa would be coming along, as well as their hand-to-hand combat teachers, the Shangs - Haven and Ian. To her surprise, Aylwin was also coming, as well as another stable boy. Duke Graham had asked them, Aylwin explained, because he felt their horse magic would be useful. Kyia had never considered Aylwin had horse magic, though it explained why horses listened to him so well.

It rained the day before they left. Kyia fell asleep to the gentle patter of rain on her shutters and the howl of the wind blowing outside in the courtyard. And so when she awoke the next morning to the same weather, she wasn't surprised. Generally, she enjoyed the rain, but she did not enjoy traveling in it.

Just then Aylwin's bedroom door opened and he stumbled out on sleep-clumsy legs, hair a mess, eyes barely open. It was plain he'd only just woken up as well. Snowdust's head swung in his direction as she stirred at Kyia's feet. Kyia smiled slightly. Snowdust was getting bigger, but it looked like her ears were growing at a faster rate than the rest of her, giving her a purely comical appearance.

As soon as Aylwin disappeared into the dressing room, Kyia swung her feet out of bed, letting the cool chill course through her body as her toes touched cold stone. She took in the flagstone floor which, over the past eight months, had become familiar to her. She let her eyes wander to the rest of her room; Aylwin's open door, the banked hearth, the pack containing her things for the trip, her messy desk with a drawer hanging open, Snowdust laying across her feet at the foot of her bed. The dressing room door opened.

"Mornin', Kyi," Aylwin grunted as he passed into his room.

"G'morning, Aylwin," Kyia replied numbly. She rose slowly and began making her way to the dressing room.

Hurried footsteps sounded outside her door, followed by shouts and an abrupt pounding on her door.

"Kyi! Kyia! Are you awake? Please tell me you're awake?"

The door handle jiggled.

"Mithros, Kyi, open the door if you want to see me alive in the next three seconds. Kyia!"

Sighing, she stopped, unlocked the door, and swung it open as she stepped out of the way. Athram spilled onto the floor and scrambled away from it. Kyia shut it carelessly and glared down at her friend. He was dressed, washed, and out of breath.

"Athram, its six thirty in the morning," Kyia began tiredly, "What in Mithros' name could you have gotten into and why aren't Craft and Rodney with you?"

Athram straightened himself with as much dignity as he could muster while the hastened footsteps that had proceeded him fled down the hall beyond the solid wood door. "On the contrary, Kyi, one can get one's self into several things before the rest of the palace is awake, or, well, before _most_ of the palace is awake. You see-"

"Nevermind," said Kyia, continuing on her way towards the dressing room. "I don't want to know. Just sit down and behave yourself."

Just before she closed the door she heard Athram call, "Well, now, Kyi, that's asking quite a bit." She shook her head groggily and began to dress into clean clothes.

When she re-entered the main room, freshly clothed and washed, Athram was sprawled out on her unmade bed wrestling with Snowdust.

Kyia smiled. "You're going to lose," she told him.

Her friend looked over at her and was knocked off the bed by the dog, who barked triumphantly and pounced on him.

Kyia heard the involuntary expelling of breath, a groan, and then Athram's head appeared over the side of her bed, glowering at her. "I was winning," he said matter-of-factly.

"Liar," Kyia retorted simply and shoved a handful of forgotten things into her pack.

"I see you're all packed and ready to go," Athram observed as he came to stand behind her. Kyia nodded, still slightly groggy. The door to their left banged open once more and Aylwin trudged out, cursing under his breath.

"Hi Aylwin," Athram and Kyia said together.

"Go away," Aylwin snapped grumpily.

Kyia ignored him while Athram recoiled with surprise. "What's got him in such a bad mood? Even I'm slightly likable at the moment, and I am the furthest thing from a morning person."

"One: You are not the furthest thing from a morning person; _Amery_ is the furthest thing from a morning person. Two: Aylwin probably stubbed his toe or hit his head on the door frame while he was trying to pull his pants on and that is what's got him in such a foul mood."

A bark of laughter escaped Athram's lips. "And you know this for a fact?"

Kyia nodded positively. "Pretty much. I'm hungry let's go to breakfast."

The pages' mess hall was buzzing with conversation when they entered. The pending camping trip seemed to have infused them all with new energy, excitement heavy in the air. The older pages, however, were less excited, if excited at all, than the younger ones. They'd been through the camping trip two or three times before, possibly more if they'd failed the examinations held at the end of every year.

Kyia and Athram sat down at their regular table. They were amongst the first ones there. Sander and Rebar were their only company. The others slowly trickled into the mess hall over the following fifteen minutes. Amery dropped down beside Kyia and she was barely quick enough to catch his head before it fell into his porridge. Amira reached across the table and slapped the boy casually across the face, which woke him up surprisingly quickly.

The stable yard was cold and muddy when Kyia and her friends arrived with the other pages. The rain had slowed to a constant spitting instead of a torrential downpour. The horses whinnied anxiously in the stables, feeling that there was something going on.

"Saddle your horses, boys," Duke Graham commanded over the rain, pages, and horses. Kyia was already in Akila's stall with her saddle. She could hear Amery in Kahon's stall next to her struggling with the much larger stallion. Kyia had just finished bridling Akila when Aylwin appeared noiselessly at the mare's stall door, another boy beside him. Akila snorted, startled, and Kyia glanced up curiously.

"Oh, hi Aylwin," she greeted him flatly.

"Well that's a greeting every boy wants to hear, such enthusiasm!" Aylwin said sarcastically.

Kyia smiled wryly at him and inquired casually, "Whose your friend?"

"He is the reason I came over here," he declared. "Kyia, this is Colby. He's the other stable boy coming with us." Kyia looked up again and studied the boy. He was roughly Aywlin's height and age, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His eyes twinkled with the same sparkle she saw in Aylwin's eyes.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, milady," he said bowing.

Kyia opened her mouth but wasn't fast enough.

"Aylwin talks about you constantly," Colby finished.

"First of all, don't bow to me or call me by any titles. Second of all, I very highly doubt Aylwin talks about me constantly."

Colby looked like he was about to contradict her, but Aylwin beat him to it. "Now, Kyi, that's not true. Just yesterday I was telling him about your trip down the flight of stairs on Saturday!"

Kyia rolled her ayes and muttered sardonically, more to herself than the two boys, "Of course, bad things."

"Yes, I love you too, bye Kyi!" called Aylwin as he departed for the stable yard, Colby by his side. Kyia finished strapping her pack and saddle bags to Akila and then led her out into the yard. She spotted Amira and made her way over to her. Akila whinnied to Amira's chestnut mare, who neighed back.

They rode out within ten minutes, Duke Graham in the lead, Ian, Haven, and Zuriaa bringing up the rear. Aylwin and Colby mixed with the pages in between. It took an entire day to ride to their summer camp. It was in a large clearing in the middle of a forest. A ramshackle cabin and a handful of weathered hitching posts were the only signs that people had once inhabited the area.

The company piled into the clearing and Duke Graham rounded on them.

"You two," he cried, and pointed at Aylwin and Colby. "Gather the horses and take care of them. Pages, this is the one and only time you will have someone else take care of your horses and only because you need to set up camp." Kyia dismounted while Graham continued to order everyone around. Athram, Rodney, and Craft were sent to dig the boy's latrines behind a bunch of bushes on one side of the clearing, and Amira was ordered to dig the girls' on the other side. He commanded the rest of the pages to line up in front of the cabin to receive their issued rations and a tent or hammock.

"Three people to a tent, one person to a hammock!" he roared over the chatter. Kyia accepted a rolled up tent from Duke Graham and a gruff "Only you and Her Highness in your tent, page," and waved Amira over.

"He says the two of us are to be the only ones in our tent," she told the princess with a smile, which Amira returned.

They picked a spot and cleared all the rocks and sticks from the area. They worked together to get the tent up as Amery, Nolan, and West came to join them in their chosen place. They rolled out their bed rolls and placed their packs, bedrolls, and issued rations inside. When they emerged outside once more, they found the rest of their friends pitching tents around them.

The rest of the day was spent on tasks for Duke Graham and cooking. He made the pages set up a tent in front of him and then collapse it again perfectly. Kyia managed it in three tries. It took Amery elven and a half, or so he said; Kyia had no clue how he got the half. Graham made them all build fires, and for the pages with the Gift he taught them how to start a fire with it. They cooked their issued rations with the thought that they'd no longer have food given to them anymore hovering over their minds.

Five days passed uneventfully. They hunted and collected edible greens for their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Duke Graham made a point of pouncing on them every chance he got and quizzing them spontaneously. Every day they had to leave camp, Kyia came back expecting her tent to be in flames or gone all together. Gavin and his friends had been quiet for far too long, and Kyia was becoming suspicious. She'd been working much harder in her hand-to-hand combat classes, practicing wrestling with the third year boys, and even getting lessons from Arkitec and the rogues at Asgard Hall. Next time Gavin picked a fight with her she wanted to be prepared.

The sixth day of the camp came and Duke Graham announced they'd be playing the survival game. Excited talk broke out amongst the pages, while Kyia stood there in confusion, with several other first year pages, including Amery and nolan. Graham continued to split the pages into two even groups and assign them a side of the river. Kyia was unfortunately separated from Amira. He said Zuriaa, Haven, and himself would be watching them closely, and cheating would not occur in the game. He sent them to the supply cabin to receive weapons from their teachers. Surely they weren't going to kill each other! She put the question to Rebar, who was walking along side her.

"Actually, we are," he told her and grinned at the look of horror on Kyia's face. "Don't worry. We aren't _really_ killing each other. Its a game to test our combat skills. We get blunt weapons marked with red chalk. Bows and arrows, swords, staffs, daggers. All wooden and fake though. Once you hit someone, or if you get hit, Zuriaa or someone appears out of nowhere and decides from the chalk marks whether you're 'dead' or just 'wounded'. Do you get it?"

Kyia nodded. "Now that you put it that way, it sounds like fun!"

Rebar nodded, smiling. "It is, but you aren't allowed to aim for someone's face or head, remember that." Kyia nodded again and collected a bow and quiver of arrows from Zuriaa, who grinned at her.

"You're best with a bow," she whispered to her. Kyia grinned back.

As she followed Rebar to their side of the river, she took stock of who else was on her team. She spotted Athram, Rodney, and Craft skipping comically together, accompanied by her brother Anthony. She wondered how they managed to get put together. Finn, Nolan, Cade, and Amery were on her team, too, as well as, unfortunately, Gavin and Savaric. They reached their side of the river and Duke Graham appointed Rebar commander. She found out a few minutes later that Cameron was the commander on the other side of the river. He gave them each scraps of blue or red cloth to mark their troops as their own.

"Your goal is to hold your side of the river, while also invading and taking your opponent's side. Understand?" Graham asked the two groups.

Choruses of "yes" filled the air and Graham nodded and left, disappearing soundlessly into the surrounding forest.

Rebar turned to his 'troops' and began dispatching orders with the blue scraps of cloth he'd been given. Kyia tied her's around her arm. Kyia and the other archers were sent into trees to be able to pick off their enemies without being seen, the swords men and staff handlers were to stay in plain view on the ground, and the dagger wielders were to stay out of sight as often as possible, and attack by surprise, Rebar didn't care where they hid. Kyia did as she was told, found a tall tree with lots of leaves, and climbed to the top. She balanced herself as comfortably and stably as possible on a thick branch and waited for red. She watched her team members moving below her. She caught sight of Rebar with a sword and Amery with a staff and Athram with a set of daggers. She smiled to herself. Of course Athram would have daggers. A rogues main weapon was a dagger!

She looked around slowly continuously, anxiously awaiting the other team. An arrow whistled past her ear and she nearly fell of her branch. Only a quick hand steadied her against the tree trunk. She looked behind her and spotted Brandon grinning on the ground, notching another arrow to try to shoot her again. Kyia's hand flew to the quiver of arrows strapped to her back and notched an arrow rapidly. She took aim and let it fly at the same time Brandon did. She swung back around the trunk and felt the arrow brush past her leg. If it were real it would have grazed her calf.

She heard the "oompf!" that meant she'd hit someone. She peeked around the trunk of the tree and saw Brandon standing there with a small red chalk mark staining the left breast of his shirt. He grinned up at her and shook his head. "Nice shot," he mouthed as Ian appeared beside him and after examining the mark, led Brandon out of the forest. She sighed and began to relax, then she realized that if Brandon was on their side, other red troops probably were too! She scouted the ground and spotted another page creeping onto their territory, marked as Cameron's.

Kyia moved slowly, carefully drawing her bow and taking careful aim, an arrow notched on the string. She waited for the page to stand and look around suspiciously before letting loose her shot.

"Ow!" the boy whined loudly and brought his hand up to cover the red mark on his stomach. Zuriaa appeared beside him and led him away. "Its gonna bruise," Kyia heard the boy say as their footsteps retreated. She smiled victoriously to herself and waited, eyes and ears alert.

It was five long minutes before she heard the collective shout. Her head snapped to the left. The voices were still distant, but they were getting closer and closer. She heard the clacking of the wooden swords, daggers, and staffs, and the angered shouts. Her heart began to beat quicker, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. They'd be there soon! She waited in anticipation as the voices became louder and her heart pumped faster.

Her first glimpse of anyone was caught through the branches of a tree a few yards away. She shifted slightly on her branch and cursed them for not being within range. She wanted to shoot someone! An arrow flew from a tree just behind her and connected with a boy. She took that as her cue to fire. Her arrow hit someone in the back, she notched another arrow and fired. As soon as she'd let it go, she felt an arrow hit her in the back of her leg. She winced. It hurt, but nothing more. She waited, but no one appeared beside her so she figured it mustn't have been fatal or life-threatening. She notched another arrow.

Some time later, she heard a horn blow, long and lonely. The game was over. _Did we lose?_ Kyia asked herself. They wouldn't find out until they got back to camp.

**Author's Note**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter **Her first glimpse of anyone was caught through the branches of a tree a few yards away. She shifted slightly on her branch and cursed them for not being within range. She wanted to shoot someone! An arrow flew from a tree just behind her and connected with a boy. She took that as her cue to fire. Her arrow hit someone in the back, she notched another arrow and fired. As soon as she'd let it go, she felt an arrow hit her in the back of her leg. She winced. It hurt, but nothing more. She waited, but no one appeared beside her so she figured it mustn't have been fatal or life-threatening. She notched another arrow.

Some time later, she heard a horn blow, long and lonely. The game was over. _Did we lose?_ Kyia asked herself. They wouldn't find out until they got back to camp.

**Chapter 16**

The march back to camp was a tiring one. Everyone was exhausted from sprinting around 'the battlefield' and fighting one another. Only the archers from Rebar's team were somewhat coherent and energized; they'd sat in trees the whole time. When they arrived back at their encampment Duke Graham, Zuriaa, Ian, and Haven were standing outside the supply shed waiting for them. Duke Graham was as grim as ever, though the other three were smiling.

"Well done, pages," Graham congratulated stiffly as the pages congregated before the adults. "Give your weapons to your teachers and then report to the main fire. The winner will be announced there." He strode away with authority.

Kyia watched him go before handing her bow and quiver to Haven who smiled and told her, "You did well. You took out twelve pages!" Kyia smiled sheepishly and left to report to the main fire. About half way there she felt a hand grab her tightly around her arm and jerk her around roughly. She spun around to face her very angry brother. Fear crept into her mind and she stiffened.

"Don't look so triumphant, Kyia" Cameron snarled threateningly, "A bow is a peasant's weapon." He spat the latter part. Gavin, Savaric, and Blacwin snickered behind him.

"As I remember, Cameron, the bow was your favourite back at Traveursa," Kyia retorted and twisted out of his grip roughly. She stumbled backwards as he let her arm go and someone caught her. She looked up into Rebar's blank face.

"Well that 'peasant's weapon' took you out, Cameron," he said calmly though his eyes betrayed his true emotions towards the other boy.

Cameron's eyes glinted and his jaw tensed. "I'll tell you again, Rebar, leave my sister alone."

Rebar slowly shook his head. "Because you take such good care of her yourself? I'm not going to let you hurt her. You're supposed to protect her; she's your little sister. You should be ashamed of yourself." Anger was beginning to ebb into Rebar's voice now, and Kyia flinched.

He was right, he shouldn't have to protect her from her own brother. She glanced slowly up at Cameron. He wasn't her brother anymore. He was someone completely different from the person she once knew. She let her gaze continue up to Rebar's face. He looked down at her.

"Go on over to the fire," he told her softly and then added, "You did well today." She looked at him hesitantly and he smiled and jerked his head towards Athram who was standing a few yards away, waiting apprehensively with an anxious look on his face. She looked back at Rebar once more before stepping in Athram's direction.

Her friend grabbed her as soon as she was within arm's reach.

"You are so lucky Rebar showed up when he did," he told her softly.

"Cameron wouldn't have hurt me," Kyia said, though her voice wasn't confident.

Athram looked down at her grimly but didn't say anything. Kyia felt her stomach plummet to somewhere near her knees. And she was silent while Athram guided her needlessly towards the collection of pages. His hand never left her shoulder.

The news of her team winning was greeted with cheers from Rebar's team, and shouts of outrage from Cameron's. The news rolled off of Kyia. After Athram's silence in reply to her statement, their victory seemed insignificant. She scanned the crowd of pages for Rebar and Cameron. They weren't there. She fidgeted while Graham continued with his announcements. When he'd finally dismissed them to hunt and gather food for their dinner, she asked Athram the question that had been bothering her.

"Why weren't you with Rebar?" she asked.

He looked surprised by the question, but answered anyways. "He wouldn't have wanted me with him."

"Why not?"

Athram sighed and stopped Kyia by their tents. "Cameron's his battle, not mine. Its a matter of pride. Just like I wouldn't want him with me when I was in the middle of a confrontation with Gavin."

"But there's power in numbers," Kyia persisted.

"That _is_ true, but its like when Gavin beat you up a while back, do you remember? When you went for a little midnight stroll?"

Kyia nodded slowly. Of course she remembered, she _had_ been the one who'd been pummelled.

"You told Rebar you fell down until he nearly wrung your neck," Athram continued and chuckled fondly at the memory. "You didn't want to be perceived as weak because you needed someone's help. Do you understand?"

Kyia thought and nodded again, "I suppose so."

Athram smiled and nodded. He looked up suddenly and his smile turned to a frown. "Where is Rebar, anyway?"

Kyia looked around as well and shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he got me away from Cameron..." She trailed off sheepishly. Athram shrugged and told Kyia to get her bow and quiver and they'd go hunting. Kyia complied and followed Athram into the forest.

An hour later found them on their way back through the trees with three rabbits. Kyia was stopped abruptly by Athram's arm.

"Athram-" she began to complain but Athram slapped a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to shush with a finger to his lips. She nodded and listened intently.

"...try to hurt her again, and I will crush you," a voice was saying warningly.

"You can't touch a noble," another voice spat.

"True, but just remember, my lord, I will stop at nothing to protect her, whether it be from you or some other scum bag like you."

"How dare you! I could have you whipped!"

"And you know what? I'd take it, because I'd die for her."

Kyia was confused. The 'her' the voices were referring to could only be one of four people, and considering the voices were youthful, and two of the five females with them were grown women, she figured it could only be Amira or herself. Something inside her told her who they were talking about, but she silently prayed she was wrong.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the vicious voice growled, "Kyia is _my_ sister, how is it that no one can remember that?" _Cameron!_ her mind told her.

"Some brother you are," the calmer voice scoffed. "I'm the stable boy and I care more about her than you do." _Aylwin?_ She thought, panicked, _What is he doing? Cameron could hurt__ him__! _She knew, from her brother's recent displays, that he wasn't brave enough to try to hurt Aylwin by himself, but he wouldn't hesitate to have someone else do it for him.

She looked nervously up at Athram, who was frowning.

"Athram?" Kyia whispered softly, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her, as if surprised, and nodded.

"Let's go," he agreed and they trudged out of the forest as quickly and soundlessly as they could. When they emerged into the clearing, they made straight for their encampment. A sole figure sat in front of Athram's tent, and the person surprised Kyia for some reason. It wasn't Anthony or Brandon or Craft or Rodney; it was Rebar. He was hunched over staring intently at the unlit fire pit, at the ashes from the previous night's fire.

"Rebar?" Kyia called apprehensively. The older boy half-turned to look at her and Kyia cringed. He had the beginning signs of a black eye and a split lip. She knew his injuries were courtesy of Cameron, and she knew their dispute had been over her. Guilt bubbled in her stomach.

"Hey, Kyi, Athram," he said, as if nothing was wrong.

"Mithros, Rebar," Athram groaned and handed the rabbits over to Kyia. "You can't honestly expect me to keep healing you every two weeks!"

"I don't, Athram," Rebar replied simply, "You refuse to do anything but heal me, and nothing I say or do can change your mind."

Athram paused. "That is true, but still."

"You have no point," Rebar accused.

"So?" Athram retorted, "When has that ever stopped me?"

Rebar sighed tiredly. Kyia patted his back sympathetically. "Its alright, I know what you're going through," she told him, half-joking.

Rebar snorted. "With the fighting? Or Athram?"

Kyia thought for a moment and ignored Athram's threats about giving Rebar another bruise. Finally she nodded and grinned. "Both," she replied. Athram growled low in his throat, but didn't turn away from Rebar, whose face he was healing. Kyia sat quietly and watched as the bruises disappeared from Rebar's face.

Kyia's eyes unfocused as she stared at the green glow encompassing Athram's finger tips. Her mind wandered elsewhere, into an abyss of nothingness. Her mind was empty and she didn't move. She didn't think she even blinked. Time passed, she didn't know how much as her hears blocked out all noise and numbed her mind to the things going on around her. A hand finally shook her by the shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

It was Athram. She looked beyond him at Rebar who was once again unmarked and unbruised. Her friend must have finished healing him at some point during her mental absence.

"Look," Athram said and nodded over her shoulder. Cameron was traipsing out of the wood, face red with anger and marred with bruises and cuts. His step was heavy as if his leg or foot were injured.

Kyia watched him cross the encampment and disappear into his tent. She redirected her attention to the forest in time to see Aylwin strolling out of it whistling, pheasant thrown over his shoulder, free hand buried in his breeches' pocket. No one would ever suspect he'd, only moments ago, threatened a noble's life.

The remainder of their camping trip passed slowly and boringly. Brandon and Anthony, unsurprisingly, had caught a live squirrel and let it loose in Gavin, Savaric, and Blacwin's ten in the dead of night on the day before they left. Graham was furious. He'd assigned them to latrine duty, as well as a month's confinement to the palace.

The ride home was quicker with the warm sun on their backs. They arrived back at the palace close to supper time. While they stabled and tended to their horses Graham announced that they had the following day to recover and visit the city before their regular training commenced. This was welcome news to Kyia, as she was looking forward to a good nights sleep in her comfortable bed and sleeping in the next morning.

Her dreams, however, did not come true. Before breakfast the next morning Athram, Craft, Rodney and Amery appeared at her door demanding that she get dressed. They dragged her into the city and headed towards Asgard Hall. The day was warm, though a refreshing breeze teased Kyia's hair as she stepped off the main street.

The street to Asgard was as deserted and empty as ever. Though, when once she'd found it creepy, she now found it comforting. It led to a place she loved. She loved the magic of the old place. She loved seeing it transform from the wreck she saw from afar to the magnificence she saw once inside the wall. She watched as Amery whispered the password and the chain unwound. As soon as the gate opened she shot past her cousin and friends and onto Bifrost. The grounds were quiet. She slowed her pace and tried the doorknob on the front door. It was locked. She turned to Athram and the other boys and frowned, puzzled.

"Locked?" Athram, Rodney, and Craft asked in unison. Kyia nodded sadly.

The three laughed and Athram waved her aside. She obliged and watched as Athram bent down to the door and whispered, "Kraven." Several metallic clicks alerted her to the door being unlocked. Athram turned the doorknob and the door swung open easily.

The front hall was empty and an unusual silence filled the house typically alive with noise and excitement. Kyia wondered if the house was in lock down again, but then she heard the cook yelling in the kitchen and a girl hissing back. She realized they'd just never visited that early before.

As the door swung shut behind them the locks slid back into place without anyone touching them.

"I don't think anyone's awake yet, Athram." Kyia voiced her thoughts.

"Someone's always up. We'll go find Arkitec and get him up, lets go," her friend said and was the first person to set foot on the stairs.

Upstairs was just as silent as downstairs, only snores could be heard through the solid wood doors. They found Arkitec's room and Athram tried to open the door. It was locked. The blond sighed and knelt, whispered something to the doorknob, and straightened. A single click echoed down the silent hall and Kyia cringed. She didn't want to wake a few dozen sleeping rogues! Athram opened the door and stepped into the dark, quiet room.

"Ark?" he whispered harshly as Kyia and the three boys filed in after him. "Ark!"

There was a single sliver of light bleeding into the room. When no answer came, Athram walked over to the light and threw the drapes open. Sunlight spilled into the formerly dark room and a groan came from the bed.

"Now I know you're not Xodeas," Arkitec groaned. Kyia smile and diverted her attention to her friend. She was shocked to find a sleeping baby on his bare chest.

"Arkitec!" she cried.

"Kyia! Shhh! You'll wake her up!" Arkitec shushed her harshly, gently lifting the baby from his chest and placing her in a bassinet next to his bed. He sat for a moment gazing at the child, before throwing the sheets away from his legs. Kyia shielded her eyes, knowing he slept in the nude, and flinched.

Arkitec, seemingly reading her mind, said, "I've got pants on Kyi."

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around.

"So, who'd you impregnate?" Athram asked bluntly.

**Author's Note**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**Last Chapter **"Kyia! Shhh! You'll wake her up!" Arkitec shushed her harshly, gently lifting the baby from his chest and placing her in a bassinet next to his bed. He sat for a moment gazing at the child, before throwing the sheets away from his legs. Kyia shielded her eyes, knowing he slept in the nude, and flinched.

Arkitec, seemingly reading her mind, said, "I've got pants on Kyi."

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around.

"So, who'd you impregnate?" Athram asked bluntly.

**Chapter 17**

Kyia choked on her own saliva. Arkitec was a father? Craft was the first to recover after Atrham.

"You've got a baby!" he almost shouted and Arkitec launched himself at the other boy. They fell to the ground with a muffled _thump_, Arkitec's hand over Craft's mouth.

"What did I just say!" Arkitec hissed quietly, blue eyes snapping.

Craft pried the other boy's hand from his lips and said, "Sorry! I'll be quiet, but you have a baby?"

Arkitec got to his feet and helped Craft up as well. "We'll talk about this _outside_, if you don't mind. I'll be out in a second." He flapped his hand at them as a signal to leave his room. They obeyed and a couple seconds later Arkitec joined them pulling a shirt over his head.

"Okay, we can go to the dining room," he said.

Kyia began, "What about-"

"She'll be fine, I'll hear her," Arkitec assured her and pulled a stone star from his breeches pocket. "Mum charmed it. I'll hear her."

The dining room was empty when they arrived. Arkitec chose their regular table and sat down.

"Isabella!" Arkitec called, quieter than he normally would, but in his customary annoying tone of voice. Sure enough, the kitchen door slammed open and Isabella stomped into the dining room.

"What, Arkitec?" she asked tightly.

Arkitec smiled with false warmth at her and began, "Good morning, Isabella. Could I have some oatmeal with honey and some of them little sugar cubes and a glass of milk and all of this I would like to be brought to me on a platter similar to King Jonathan's, by you wearing less clothes." The boys erupted into laughter while Kyia shook her head. Arkitec was as good as dead.

"Arkitec! You – you – you bastard!" Isabella screamed and started across the dining room at him. There was nothing in her way this time, because all the chairs were pushed in from the night before, there were no drunken men cluttering the floor, no other kitchen girls serving people. She reached Arkitec in seconds, swinging at his head with a balled up fist. Arkitec twisted in his seat and caught her fist in his palm, yanking her down to sit on his knee.

"You know you love me," he told her.

"I most certainly _do not_!" Isabella assured him and slapped him across the face with her free hand. She got up off his lap and marched into the kitchen. As soon as the kitchen door was slammed shut Arkitec turned to Kyia and the boys.

"D'you think I'm still getting my breakfast?" The boys all laughed again.

"Why do you do that to her?" Kyia asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" Arkitec grunted, turning to her. "Isabella? Oh, I just like bugging her. I don't mean any of it but it makes her so mad!" He laughed again. His blue eyes snapped and danced like a fire.

"How old is she?" Kyia asked.

"Umm... fifteen I think..." Arkitec answered, pondering.

"And how old are you?"

Arkitec's slow grin came again. "Fourteen."

Kyia nodded slowly in understanding. They talked for five minutes longer before the kitchen door banged open again and Isabella appeared carrying a bowl of oatmeal, a cup of milk, a pot of honey, and a sugar bowl on a plain tray. She was obviously still angry, but placed the food down in front of Arkitec, careful not to spill anything.

"Thank you, love," Arkitec said appreciatively.

Isabella muttered, "You're welcome," and returned to the kitchen with a more relaxed stride.

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Arkitec asked conversationally as he lobbed honey into his bowl of oatmeal and then dumped a couple tablespoons of sugar on top of it all. He mixed it as he glanced up at the group of pages.

"We just got back from the big trip yesterday afternoon," Rodney explained as Amery smothered a yawn in his hand.

Arkitec watched him and smirked. "I can tell. Well how was it?"

They all shrugged.

"Uh huh..." Arkitec intoned. A spoonful of oatmeal was shoveled into his mouth. "That about sums it up, right?"

"Yep," the pages unanimously agreed.

"So we leave for a couple weeks and you get a baby?" Athram demanded. Arkitec chuckled. The second spoonful of oatmeal slipped off of his spoon and back into the dish.

"Yep, pretty much," he said.

Athram smiled tiredly and said, "Nope, you aren't getting off that easily."

The other blond looked up at him. "Why not? You did."

"Thats different."

The young rogue threw his head back and said dramatically, throwing his spoon down, "Fine then! She's an orphan. Her name's Jullian. Her grandparents were my parents' friends from a long time ago. Their daughter is her mother. They lived in Port Canaan up until a week ago when Jullian's parents were murdered in a raid by Xodeas. Well, the rest of her family was long dead, so my parents offered to take her. We got her last week and I seem to have become her primary care giver so now my mother says I can't go off and die on her because that'd be too many people dying on her and yeah... So she's mine – kinda."

"The poor thing..." Kyia said sympathetically.

"Was she hurt in the raid?" Athram questioned curiously.

Arkitec shook his head. "Thank the gods. Dammit, she's awake." He leaped up from his seat and raced out of the dining room, leaving the pages sitting alone. He reappeared soon after, carrying the little girl, clothed, on his hip. She was giggling as Arkitec sat down with her at the table. She laughed, pointing at Amery, and gurgled.

"No, he's not the good one, she is!" Arkitec told her in a nice voice, turning her to face Kyia. Kyia laughed.

"She's adorable, how old is she?"

"A year, maybe?" Arkitec said and attempted to hand Jullian to Kyia.

"Huh? Nooo!" Kyia laughed nervously. "I don't know what to do with her. I don't know how to hold her. What if I hurt her?"

Arkitec laughed and the other boys grinned. "You just hold her like this." She was sitting on one of his knees and he held her under her arms with one arm to steady her. When he jiggled his leg she giggled and bounced once he stopped. "And don't worry, you can't really hurt her. Just don't drop her or hit her off anything." They all laughed, except Kyia.

"I don't know..."

"Well you have no choice, because I want to finish my breakfast and I don't trust any of _them_," he jerked his head over his shoulder at the boys, "with her."

"Hey!" they protested but Arkitec ignored them except for a grin for Kyia as he handed her the toddler. Kyia accepted her uncertainly and nervously balanced Jullian on her knees facing her. The little girl looked happily up at Kyia's face and leaned back, making Kyia nervous. She quickly looped her arm around the child's back and pulled her up. She pouted so Kyia experimentally jiggled her leg as Arkitec had done. Jullian giggled and banged her palms down on her chubby little legs.

Her eyes so deep a blue that they almost looked purple, danced and her toothless mouth was stretched into a smile that could warm anyone's heart. She had a fat chin and cheeks, as most toddlers did, but her nose was cute. Her red hair was short and messy from having not been combed since she woke. She was light in Kyia's lap and Kyia found herself smiling back at Jullian. She relaxed and tuned the boys out as she admired Jullian and her innocence. She didn't know how many minutes passed before Arkitec's voice swam into her thoughts.

"I see you're getting along well," he said conversationally to her.

"What?" Kyia asked and then blushed, smiling wryly. "Oh, I suppose."

"And you were the girl who was near terrified to hold a big bad toddler," Arkitec taunted.

"Oh, shut up," Kyia said bashfully. She had to admit, even if it was only to herself, she had been a bit ridiculous.

"Have you all eaten yet?" a voice asked from the doorway. All heads turned to Falora, who stood, hands on hips, dressing robe wrapped tightly around her plump form.

"Yes, mother," Arkitec replied exasperatedly.

"Hush, Arkitec, I wasn't talking to you," Falora commanded. "Kyia? Amery? Gotten any breakfast? And, Arkitec, what about Jullian? Hmm? Have you fed her yet?"

"Uh, I was just about to do that," he said evasively and without any warning snatched Jullian from Kyia's lap. They watched him disappear into the kitchen and Isabella's excited shriek.

Arkitec reappeared, baby-free, a disbelieving look on his face.

"So? Have you eaten?" repeated Falora.

"Um, no," Athram admitted. "We left the palace before breakfast so we could get here as soon as possible." Athram laughed. "We really missed this place."

"Oh, you poor dears!" Falora exclaimed, bustling immediately into the dining room and heading for the kitchen door. "Arkitec, shame on you! Not tending to your friends! And I see you aren't taking care of Jullian either! I thought you were responsible enough to take care of her!"

"I couldn't help it, Ma, Isabella just grabbed her from me! And I ain't gonna say 'No, you can't feed her'. I like my balls right where they are, thank you very much."

Luckily, Falora had not heard the last part of Arkitec's ramble, seeing as how she'd entered the kitchen and begun to ignore Arkitec all together. The boys and Kyia were laughing as Arkitec stood looking dejected and uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to do," he told them, "Sit down or run for my life. Either way she'll find me..."

"Just sit down," Kyia told him, kicking the chair out beside her. Arkitec sat without a word and swung his feet up onto the table.

They waited patiently for Falora to reappear and just as they were beginning to discuss going in to see if she needed any help, the kitchen door swung open and Falora backed out of it, tray in hand. Isabella followed her, balancing Jullian on one hip and a pitcher of water in her free hand. She looked down at the little girl adoringly, speaking to her sweetly, as she'd never spoken to Arkitec. Her face was soft as she look at the toddler.

Falora made a scene, ordering Arkitec's feet off the table and placing a bowl full of porridge in front of each of the pages, setting out honey and brown sugar for them to flavour it with, and setting a cup down beside each bowl. Isabella followed her, filling each cup up and smiling at each page in turn. The two women retreated back into the kitchen then, but not before Isabella threw a nasty look at Arkitec over her shoulder.

"You know, for someone who loves your little girl so much, she sure hates you," Craft said, mouthful of porridge.

"Thanks," said Arkitec sarcastically.

"And Isabella's actually really pretty," Athram added, "You know, when she's not looking at you."

"Adding insult to injury," Arkitec said dramatically, shaking his head and talking to the ceiling. "What is it? Everyone Hates Arkitec Day?"

They laughed at Arkitec again and he sighed and feigned crying. Isabella reappeared while Arkitec was doing so and leaned down so Jullian could smack him upside the head. He abruptly ceased and turned, ready to verbally whip whoever had hit him, but upon seeing Jullian he smiled. The child giggled and held her arms out for him. It was with reluctance that Isabella handed her over.

"You fed her?" Arkitec asked her as he held her above his head and jiggled her. She gurgled and flapped her arms.

"Yes," Isabella replied in an oddly sweet voice. Arkitec looked over at her. She was watching Jullian.

"You want to take her for a while?" he asked her after a moment. He didn't wait for her to answer. He handed her back over. "Take care of her." He rose and waved for them to do the same. "Isabella will take care of the dishes,won't you?" he said when the pages began to collect their cups and bowls. They watched Isabella nod absentmindedly and Arkitec grinned and led them out of the dining room.

"So what brings you all here so early? What did you expect to find here?" he asked, leading them through the house towards the back rooms.

"I dunno," Athram admitted, "Just missed it here I guess."

"Why?" Arkitec asked wonderingly. "I'd think the palace would be a nicer place than the city. Besides, shouldn't you be sleeping or something right now? Long trip you had. A full day there and back, if I'm correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Athram asked.

"Lucky guess," Athram said.

They traipsed out onto the back deck. Kyia didn't think she'd ever been out there before then. It was a pretty sight. Down the steps and across the lush green grass a large pond was visible, sunlight glancing off it's clean-looking water. Massive, ancient trees were scattered across the grounds. A good-sized vegetable garden was fenced off against one of the perimeter's stone wall, a plough sitting just outside the fence. A small horse enclosure was attached to the stable. Three horses stood outside, munching on the dew-damp grass. A cur snoozed just outside the back door, wrapped around a little kitten, who also slept soundly. It was a comical sight.

"Well what were you planning on doing?" Arkitec asked.

"Um... Not really sure..." Rodney admitted.

Arkitec then turned to Amery and Kyia. "Can I teach them how to pick pockets?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Athram, Rodney and Craft looked back at us, "What do you guys think? Want to learn?"

Amery nodded immediately. Kyia really had no idea why he was becoming a knight; he acted more crooked than a snake. She hesitated for a moment.

"C'mon, Kyi," Amery whined. "It'll be fun, and it can't hurt, can it?"

"Alright," Kyia finally said.

"Great!" Arkitec exclaimed excitedly and began walking briskly along the wrap around deck. They'd only just reached the front door when it burst open and Falora appeared.

"Arkitec, dear, would you buy me these things in the city, please?" She asked, thrusting a purse and piece of parchment into her son's hands before he could reply.

"Not like I have a choice," he muttered under his breath. His mother didn't hear.

She gushed happily, making her way back into Asgard, "There's a good lad, lucky I caught you. Now, run along and be back before lunch!"

Arkitec groaned, but pocketed the purse and list. He continued on his way, the pages falling into step along with him. Heimdall and Odin heaved open the gates and released the group into the city.

The heart of Corus was more alive by this point, merchants were out with their stalls, selling their wares. City folk were out making purchases and, Kyia was certain, a fair number of thieves were about doing _their_ business.

"So what do we do first?" Amery asked eagerly, grabbing Kyia by the wrist and dragging her up alongside their rogue friend. Athram, Craft and Rodney fell in behind them.

"Well first of all," Arkitec began, "You _do not_ steal from those who can't afford it. Beggars, street kids, or other Aesir Rogues. Xodeas and independent rogues are fine, go ahead, rob them blind."

"How do you tell whose who, though?" Kyia asked.

Arkitec grinned down at her innocent face. "You just have to know. But Xodeas usually have blood on them and are dirty, the dopes."

"Alright, what else?" Amery asked pressingly.

"Relax, Amery," Arkitec said leisurely. "Nobles are fair game. Sorry, but nobles are wealthier than us city folk, no doubt about it. Merchants too, mostly. Basically, anyone who can afford to loose a little extra weight from their purses are targets."

"Second rule, and this one's very important, so listen close," he beckoned Amery closer. Amery moved in. Kyia remained where she was and saw, just barely, Arkitec lift Amery's belt knife. "Don't get caught."

"That's it?" Amery asked, disappointed.

"Seems simple enough, but its harder than you'd think," Arkitec said. "Oh, and I think this is yours." He dangled Amery's knife in front of him and Amery grasped at it's empty scabbard. A look of awe flooded her cousin's face and she smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Amery said, accepting the knife from the thief.

"Practise."

Amery grinned with excitement. "I want to learn!"

Ignoring him, Arkitec continued, "You have to make sure you aren't gonna get caught. If there's not enough cover, cause a diversion. Drop something that any respectable person will help you pick up, start a fight, knock something over. Else you may very well end up in the Provost's Guard's cells. And you, being pages, I don't think that'd go over well with my lord, Duke Graham." A mischievous twinkle in his eye told Kyia Arkitec would laugh if they were caught and jailed. He knew they wouldn't do much more than scold them, make them apologize and return what they'd taken if they were caught.

"Well, let's go, follow me," Arkitec said pointedly and they carried on through the crowd.

**Author's Note**


End file.
